Lust, Affairs and Love
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: Brian thought his love for Lois would be undying, but as an affair begins, he is left resenting every moment. But as newcomer Clio enters the story, will Brian discover his true soul mate and correct his mistakes in life to keep her before its too late?
1. Strained times

**Okay Hi Everyone! Thanks for looking at this, just a couple of things first. This is my first fanfic for Family Guy, it is a difficult subject to write with so please no flames. Some of the quotes from this are things you may recognise from certain episodes. Please no flames. This will show the side of Peter which is tearing Lois apart though she will not admit it. But seeking comfort in Brian, the unexpected will happen. Please review and enjoy! x **

'Hey, hey Lois, Lois honey? Lois' Peter went on and on much to Lois's frustration that evening, she knew he was drunk and it would just be much easier to make love to him rather than let him carry on but she couldn't do it.

Getting up still wearing the sleek black satin dress she put on especially for their anniversary, Lois went out for a walk not caring over the fact that her stilettos were now making her feet swell and blister. 'Lois?' came the subtle voice of Brian as he pulled over in his small silver car, and got out, walking round to see her with a confused expression on his face, he had clearly not expected to see her out like this and was surprised when Lois fell into his arms tears spilling down into his fur dampening it, as Brian took her round to the car and sat her in the passenger's seat. 'Do you have anything to drink?' Lois choked finally Brian shaking his head handing her a tissue, 'I'm cutting down on the stuff and my god it is the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life,' he complained openly making Lois laugh, yet it didn't stop the tears rolling down her face. 'What are you doing walking down the street by yourself anyway? Shouldn't you be with Peter for your anniversary?' Brian questioned,

'Ha, if he gave a damn maybe I would be, but no he had to go and get drunk on _our _anniversary, I tell you why did I marry such an idiot? I wonder how I do it…'

'It's because you suppress your feelings when you shouldn't its not healthy for you,' Brian told her worry in his tone of voice making Lois smile weakly,

'What would I ever do without you Brian?' she asked as tears continued to fall down her face.

'I don't know, I sometimes wonder if it were better that I wasn't around,' he admitted openly,

'What? But why?

'Lois, don't you see? Every time Peter does something stupid and irrational which hurts your feelings you have no idea how annoyed I get, when you began to cry tonight I knew it was Peters fault, I just knew it, and I could've quite easily gone home and knocked the moron out for being such a fool not to see that he has no reason to get drunk when the best thing in his life is the only thing he should want to focus on.' As Lois looked downcast she did not speak for a few minutes, Brian not moving from her side as he watched her, now falling silent and waiting for her to speak once again. 'Maybe I'll go to the bar…if Peter can get drunk why shouldn't I?'

'No Lois,' Brian told her sternly, 'there is no way I'm going to let you go and get completely drunk and put yourself at risk walking home,'

'Then come with me,' she started, the white dog sighing in disbelief, there was a time when he would have willingly accompanied her just to cheer her up, but it was no longer like that. 'Lois, there is no way that I'm letting you do that so don't even try it, you will thank me for it in the morning,' he said making her turn properly into the car before going round and starting the drive home.

It wasn't until this point that Lois realised just how far she had walked, and she found herself unable to speak to Brian, not sure what to say, though finally the words seemed to come to her. 'Thank you Brian.' He sighed and did not answer instantly, seeming to think over her thanks when he at last replied, 'it's alright, I just don't like to see you hurt constantly…'

'What do you mean? I'm fine I just,'

'Lois, you're not fine, you're in a marriage where your husband idea of a good time is sex, drink and drugs. I'm not perfect but when he has someone like you I just don't get it,' Brian remarked shaking his head in disapproval, Lois saying nothing more as he turned onto the drive. Getting out of the car and letting Lois out before going inside first where an unbelievable sight awaited them. Walking inside the living room Brian got the impression a party had gone on in the house which had left it virtually wrecked. The lights were smashed, the TV had been knocked backwards off its stand and Peter was slouched out on the sofa naked and singing out of tune and off key when he saw Lois and stood up staggering over to her. 'Hey…hey Lois you missed out, captain caveman came in…and-and we had this game and-and then we had a match to see who could pin the tail on the wall first…and then the lights went out it was super scary!'

Seeing Lois shaking partly with anger and partly from the tears which now sparkled in her eyes again, Brian was the first to make an outburst.

'WHAT THE HELL PETER?! JUST LOOK AT THIS PLACE IT'S COMPLETELY RUINED, YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW ANYONE SO STUPID, INCOMPETENT AND DAMN RIGHT PATHETIC AS YOU NOW JUST DO EVERYONE A FAVOUR AND GET OUT!' Peter stood swaying on the spot looking down at Brian with a dumbfounded expression, drool hanging off the side of his mouth when he turned to Lois saying, 'I didn't know we had three dogs…or is it five?' he questioned Lois at a loss for words and Brian about to retort furiously at his drunken "best friend" when Brian saw the silhouette's of Chris and Meg as they hovered near the top of the stairs. 'Meg, Chris, go back to bed,' Brian told them as calmly as his voice would allow,' the two siblings nodding a little shakily as they ascended the stairs once again. 'Brian…you can't kick him out…not like this, I'll sort it out…you just go and see the kids are alright…'

'Lois, I'm not about to let you…'

'Go Brian,' she said her tone final and for the first time that evening, Lois had regained some of the status she had over the situation.

Leaving the room unsatisfied, Brian climbed the stairs looking back down as Peter made a movement towards Lois, apparently wanting sex he thought, the idea of it making him cringe as he got up on to the landing to see Stewie looking rather amused. 'I say, looks like the fat man has caused up trouble once again…'

'I don't know what to do Stewie, Lois is hopeless she just goes running back to him,'

'You say it like you think it will change, I don't know what you see in her anyway,'

Well you would say that, you just want her dead, and to be honest I find it sickening how I still get along with you,'

'Hey no one said you had too, but in my experience having an evil genius in the family is a requirement.'

'Look Stewie I'm not in the mood okay?'

'Oh fair enough, but just so you know the fat man completely trashed the house.'

'Yeah I noticed…' Brian remarked grimly, now going into Megs room where she sat with her duvet pulled right up over her. 'You okay in here?'

'Mm…' she mumbled, Brian coming farther into the room trying to think of something to say that would comfort her. 'Look your dad's just having one of them days, it'll be over soon.'

'Yeah but the ugliness isn't going to go away is it,' she said hysterically, 'I mean look at what that remorseless man has done,' she said her voice going higher as she pulled back the duvet to reveal cuts all across her arms and blood coming through tears in the trousers of her pyjama's 'dear god what did he do to you?'

'It's his idea of wrestling; he threw me into the TV.' She stated in a horrified tone, 'look just get that cleaned up, did he do anything to Chris?'

'No…' she sighed shaking her head.

Going back downstairs, Peter was now gone, the door hanging off its hinges and Lois sobbing against the arm of the sofa. 'Lois why are you doing this to yourself?' he questioned desperately the red headed woman he knew so well shaking her head in despair, 'I don't know Brian, please just tell me what to do…?' she begged grabbing hold of Brian's collar and pulling him close, so close he could smell the perfume from her neck, feel her warm breath against his face, he couldn't take it and so he held her at a distance, her wrists in his hands. 'Listen to me, your children need _you_ not me, go upstairs and see to them, I'll take care of this mess.' Unable to disagree or argue anymore, Lois succumbed to his request and leaving Brian to start the impossible task of cleaning up the shards of glass and begin to repair the broken items around the house. The fact Peter had wandered out into the night didn't bother Brian, he didn't care what that man did as long as he wasn't here causing trouble as usual. Everything he did caused chaos and destruction, something Brian believed was not worth it, he didn't know how he managed to live under the same roof as someone as stupid as that.

After three hours of strenuous work to try and clear up the mess Peter had made, Brian finally took a break going up to Lois's and Peter's room where she sat up looking pale and restless. 'Look…things will get better,' he said, though he wasn't sure just how it could possibly be, Peter would never change, his attitude when drunk was wrong and at best something that Brian believed would only get worse. 'Yeah…but your right Brian, tonight was unacceptable, I just don't know what to do…'

'Sometimes things don't change,' Brian breathed with a sigh, 'but I've cleaned up as best I can down there, I just hope Peter doesn't come in with a hangover, or it'll be hell cleaning all that out of the carpet…'

'Thank you Brian…You know you are such a good friend…' Lois replied gratefully, trying to put out of her mind that Peter may return hung-over. 'Mm…' Brian muttered not wanting to discuss the matter further, the idea of it giving him a headache as he now lay down, wondering whether the stress would ever fade.

Curling up on the end of the bed, Brian lay with so much going through his mind, that close encounter with Lois had thrown him completely, it was so hard for him to stand by and watch the lady he desired with a mentally retarded husband who only put her through endless strain. He knew the problems probably wouldn't get any easier…he guessed that was why he had drunk so recklessly in the past. It seemed so easy to drown your fears and problems in a martini glass.

As Brian lay there he wondered why life was so hard, he had been through so much, and a lot of his life he wasn't proud of…the drugs he had taken…smoking…drinking himself till he couldn't even walk…it had all been so worthless, it amounted to nothing. Even Stewie had shown some higher level of understanding, he had looked out for Brian in the time when the white dog could not put a stop to his drinking habits, and continued to show some disliking for Brian getting so drunk constantly. Wishing he had a way to make a turn on his life, Brian sat up looking at the clock and realising an hour had passed, and though Lois was lay down with her back to him, he knew she was awake, hearing the breathing from her that wasn't by any means a stable rhythm. However Brian found he did not know what to say to Lois, and getting off the bed he walked out of the door and sat at the top of the landing waiting and watching for Peter's return. By five am, Brian was almost asleep when the door opened and closed again, Brian's ears twitching as his eyes flickered open, seeing the large silhouette of Peter entering the house. Walking downstairs, Brian flicked on the light to see Peter was still naked, his hair completely tangled and knotted and his balance still off but not quite as bad as before. 'Hey Brian,' he said his balance nearly going again, as the white dog got to the ground floor, Brian said no words but merely glared again, waiting…though he knew what was about to come.

'Hey-hey Brian, do you have any idea where Lois is? I remember it being our anniversary, but then she just disappeared…' As presumed, Peter had become so drunk all his memories of the previous night were lost, and though he just wanted to yell at Peter and throw him out, he could not do it. He would help Peter this one time…for Lois's sake, so after forcing Peter to go and take a shower and get some clothes on, Brian went instinctively to the medicine cabinet, knowing Peter would have a rough headache when he finally came around. Drinking water would be too late, Peter had already been intoxicated for far too long, and as Brian knew only to well guessing from the way his friend acted, he would have one hell of a hangover. 'Now that you at least look presentable, I'm going to bed,' Brian said finally yawning, 'though you've got some explaining to do in the morning,' he added seriously, Peter looking at him confused but not answered. 'Hey what happened to the TV?' he said in complete shock running down to the ruined set and placing his arms around it as he sobbed, Brian ignoring his calls after him as he went back to bed shutting the door and shaking his head annoyed, Peter really was a hopeless case. Looking over Lois's figure as she lay silently under the duvet, Brian sighed, his longing to be with her he felt would never end, but as Brian was about to learn, love can cause many difficulties and at the end of the day the decision he would be faced with would change the course of his future forever.

**Okay hope you enjoyed, please review if you think I should continue... Thankyou x **


	2. Unexpected intentions

**Hi there, to all my readers if you could just have a look at this first please before reading on. Okay, just expect the unexpected, this fanfic will have a lot of unexpected turns and twists. Thankyou to those who have reviewed for me already :) Much appreciated please continue to do so. I still would like to point out that this is a hard set of characters to work with, as the way it is written is so well-known. I hope you enjoy, Anyway Enjoy R&R Please thankyou! x **

Waking up at eleven that morning, Brian felt he was the one with a hangover, he felt awful and as he sat up it didn't get any better. Looking up he saw that the bed was already made and the curtains open. Bright sunrays shone across on to the bed, Brian looking away from the light feeling the pain in his eyes…it definitely felt like a hangover…Going downstairs for breakfast, the first thing Brian noticed was that the TV was gone, but other than the smaller fragments of glass that now showed up in the morning light, everything seemed completely normal. Entering the kitchen, Brian saw the traditional morning arrangements with everyone sat at the table, talking about uninteresting topics, followed by Peter's usual outburst. 'Hey Lois look what I can do,' he said trying to balance the mugs on the table, something which was bound to cause disaster as it all fell with a crash, cutting into Peter's hand as he began to cry childishly. 'Oh Peter,' she remarked sadly getting up and dampening a cloth before resting it on his hand the blood absorbing in the material. Clearing up the broken pieces of china, Brian offered to go and buy some new mugs, clearly wanting to leave the house as soon as possible. His burning anger against Peter not dying down, so trying to avoid him, which was proving exceedingly difficult, Brian turned his attention to Meg and Chris who were arguing as usual.

Seeing her arms bandaged up and presuming her legs were the same, Brian couldn't help but pity the only daughter of the Griffin's she was constantly overlooked and at best taunted and teased by her other family members, which on the occasion he had joined in on. But right now the neglect Peter was unaware he had caused was naturally having the effect on Meg as she ignored him. 'Don't you get it I DON'T want to talk to you,' she snapped angrily as Peter tried to get her attention, 'well sorry…who woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning? And it's not Halloween you know Meg so don't think dressing up like a mummy is gonna get you any candy today…unless it is Halloween and you've not told me,' he concluded accusingly, Meg standing up furiously and slamming the door as she walked out. 'Well I say, it looks like it's that time of the month wouldn't you agree,' Stewie said with a smirk, Brian ignoring his remark for the moment 'either that or the fat man really has done it this time, though even I found that first part to be in bad taste' he remarked with a sour expression. Turning back to Lois, she looked at him with an lost expression, the white dog shaking his head, feeling the headache he had worsening as he stood mumbling about taking something for his head and leaving the room. Why did he have to feel this way? Peter was fine…he had come out on top as usual; Brian didn't understand why he'd have a reason to loath the family member who took him in when he was a stray. Gave him his home, but also welcomed him into the situations that had resulted in some of the stress Brian was now under.

Deciding to go out and buy the mugs as he'd promised, he left the door and didn't take his car, not wanting to bother driving while he felt this way. The last thing he needed was a car crash. Walking by Joe's house, the police officer who was so strong despite being confined to a wheel chair rolled out to collect the post and greeted Brian, 'morning,' he replied half-heartedly, Joe calling after him as he got farther down the street. 'Hey Brian, you okay? I heard some commotion last night next door and…'

'Yeah, its fine Joe, it has to be,' he concluded as his voice dropped and he walked around the corner, not paying much attention to where he was going. He had to bring himself out of this rising depression, but he didn't know how to do it, Lois needed his help, even the kids looked up to him as more of a father than they did Peter. That was what brought him to raise his head and realise something had to be done. He could no longer allow himself to be overcome by his own problems, he had to push them out of the way and help the rest of the family. Peter had been on a downhill slope for months…years…but right now it was at its worse, and no matter what happened Brian had to do something, however he was not aware of what it would entail and just how it would affect him.

Going with a now determination over what he needed to do, Brian picked up the new mugs and after he had finished he went to a small gift shop, Lois deserved a gift for her anniversary, and even though he knew it would have to come from Peter it didn't care as long as her smile returned. After giving himself some time to look around, he settled on some perfume he knew Lois wore and asking for it to be gift wrapped, he asked regrettably for it to be signed from Peter, To Lois. The walk home had seemed almost double in time, though his absent-mindedness he knew had been the result of that. However reaching his home, the anger which died down seemed to ignite again upon seeing Peter driving down the road at a reckless speed, Brian muttering profanities under his breath as he walked in the house to see Lois finishing cleaning up in the kitchen. No doubt since his departure Peter had done more damage to the house in some way or another. 'Brian, thank you,' she said coming to the doorway and smiling as he handed her the mugs. 'Do you want a drink?'

'No thanks, I'll be down in just a sec I just need to go upstairs for a sec,' he said excusing himself as he swiftly went to their room and placed the gift upon the duvet and for a moment he froze. He wondered why on earth he would ever help Peter out; the current feelings between them were not good, though as he heard Lois's voice again, he snapped out of it. He was doing this for her, not for Peter…for the lady who could make his life complete, he had continued to believe this and could not see that it could be a bad thing in any shape or form.

But was that really the truth of it…?

Going back downstairs Brian smiled as he saw Lois when looking at the phone book on the side he had an idea, one which would cheer Lois up and allow him to receive the gratitude for it. 'Lois? Um I wondered if you wanted to join me for dinner tonight?' he asked trying to keep his voice in the same subtleness it was always pitched. The troubled wife looking at him, her eyes softening though a saddened expression began to spread across her features. 'I'm sorry Brian…I might be busy tonight…I thought that-that Peter might take me out tonight, you know as sort of a make-up for last night's um problems,' she answered. Brian could tell in her voice she was trying not to hurt him, but at the same time masking the pain she held, she suppressed her emotions far too easily, and he could now see the strain it was having on her. Seeing Stewie in the high chair, he looked in a worse mood than this morning, his expression furious when he glanced over in Brian's direction, clearly expecting something of him. 'It's alright Lois, don't worry about it,' he answered calmly, trying to keep the pressure off her as much as possible. 'Thank you Brian…I do really appreciate the offer it's just if Peter…'

'I know Lois, I know,' he said then suggesting he take Stewie up for his nap, the toddler looking at long last satisfied by being able to leave the room, and complaining to Brian the minute they had left the door.

'It's alright dog, you can put me down now,' he said as more of an order than a request, 'that bloody woman is doing my head in, she has been going on all morning, and bawling her eyes out. I mean how am I supposed to have my morning nap through that?!' he said irritably Brian looking at him with an unreadable expression,

'She's been crying?'

'Yes, I should damn well know about it,' he replied angrily, before continuing, 'I swear it Brian she is going to be the death of me…well not if I can help it,' he said considering things with an evil smirk returning to his face. 'Look Lois needs help,' Brian said impatiently, 'Peter is making her worse by the day, you can see it, she's lost weight she looks paler even though she tries to hide it with make-up, it's just not working Stewie, she needs time away from him.'

'Well I suggest you do something, because if I have to sit through another morning of that I _will_ kill her with the first thing sharp, heavy or blunt I get my hands on,' Stewie remarked in a threatening tone, Brian shaking his head, glad to end the conversation as Stewie went into his room. Going back and sitting on the bed, Brian massaged his temples, wishing the aching of emotional pain that ran through his body would just cease, but no matter what he did it just didn't seem to work.

Knowing he couldn't sit and allow it to sink into him, Brian stood up and went to Chris's room, knowing he was in but being surprised when he went into the room. Chris's stuff was strewn across the floor, two cases open on the bed, and Chris stood over them trying to shove everything in. 'Chris, was are you doing?' Brian said trying to keep the annoyed tone from his voice, knowing the last thing they needed was the kids walking out. 'I can't stand it anymore, I'm moving back south, I'll stay with Sam,' he said defiantly, Brian walking over and taking the stuff from the case. 'No your not,' he replied defiantly, Chris looking at him furiously, before his anger subsided and he sighed sitting down on the bed. 'I dunno what to do Brian, I hate it here, and the evil monkey is hardly getting anymore civil,' he said Brian ignoring the last part, wondering when he'd ever stop going on about that. 'What you can do is tidy your room, put your stuff away and try to get on with things, if you've done it for fourteen years, you can put up with it for a bit longer.'

'But what if I don't wanna put up with it for longer?' Chris asked not wanting to stay in the Griffin household for another moment. 'Look if you really want, get back in touch with Sam, and then maybe go visit for a week, it's school break for you soon enough…'

'I guess…' Chris remarked slowly coming round to the idea

'Good,' Brian replied getting up to leave before the eldest son of the family could change his mind.

Leaving the door, Brian heard Lois gasp and quickly went into her room, ready for another disaster, when he saw in her hands the perfume he had bought as she turned to him. 'Brian, look! Oh it's just what I wanted,' she beamed, Brian thankful she was smiling once again, and partly relieved she hadn't known he was the anonymous sender of the gift, but also some regret that she wouldn't know it was he who was aware of her taste's. 'See he didn't forget after all,' Brian encouraged continuing to go along with the charade, and making a mental note to tell Peter that he had to act as if he had bought the perfume, when a text came through on his phone off Jillian. 'Look I'm going out I'll be back about five,' he said checking the time, Lois nodding as he went downstairs, and feeling more at ease driving, took his keys. Getting into his small car, he could still smell the perfume that lingered around the car from the previous night when Lois had been taken home. The smell making him feel light-headed, he had to get her off his mind…and so as he placed the key in the ignition, he turned on the air conditioning and went to meet Jillian. Since they had split up, in the weeks that followed, Jillian had made contact once again, and they met up every few weeks just for coffee. As he drove, Brian had been incredibly grateful for it to fall today, she was someone he could tell anything, getting it off his chest and she wouldn't mind at all. Though he knew despite her efforts to act as though she did, she didn't always know what he was talking about.

However today as she saw him and knelt down to give him a hug, Brian realised just how much he craved the affection and as they sat down in the café they normally chose. Brian let Jillian speak; the talk about her new boyfriend didn't bother him, just having something to take his mind off things when she spoke up talking to him directly. 'Your quiet Brian…is something wrong?'

'No Jillian,' he answered untruthfully, not wanting to get into his personal life at any costs. 'Okay, oh Brian I meant to ask you about something, my DVD player isn't working. It just won't switch on.'

'Did you press the "on" button?' he asked watching her think back before answering with a laugh, 'of course I did,'

'Did you plug it in at the back?'

'Oh…' she breathed, Brian shaking his head grinning, Jillian never changed, and she never would, though sometimes her simplicity was what made it easy for him to get along with her. Her lack of understanding made it easier to talk without being questioned and pried into speaking the thoughts he didn't want to share.

Returning in a slightly lighter mood, Brian was brought back into reality as he came in and saw Peter sat with his arm around Lois, though he kept checking his watch and playing with his car keys. _Wow he actually has some idea of how to act like he wants to get out_, Brian thought raising an eye brow as Lois and Peter turned to greet him. 'Hi,'

'Hey Brian, I meant to ask ya, do you mind cleaning up after yourself in the yard? I mean seriously it's a mess out there'

'Peter that was you last night,' Brian said in a nonchalant manner, Lois looking round to say hello when he noticed her hair was perfectly straight and her make-up done more fully than normal. As he stood there, Brian prayed that Peter was taking her out for her sake, though there would not be that much luck in the matter. 'So Peter, what do you want to do tonight?' Lois asked in a suggestive tone which made Brian feel sick to his stomach, Peter looking to her with a grin. 'I thought you'd never ask, I'm going down to the Drunken Clam with the guys, I thought you wouldn't mind but yeah…so I'm off now bye,' he finished in a hurry leaving the house quickly and driving off, Brian and Lois hearing a crash before the car's speeding down the road again. Sitting down beside Lois, Brian asked her quietly if she wanted him to do anything for her, Lois shaking her head not speaking for a moment, when she sat up and she asked uncertainly, 'would it be to late to take you up on the offer for dinner?'

Half an hour later as they sat in the restaurant eating, Lois noted how nice it was not to be with someone who needed water-wings and other protective gear to prevent accidents from escalating. (Simple problems which were major issues with someone who was mentally retarded), Lois found she could talk easily with Brian, and found that normal gossip and chatter didn't bore him as they ate. When Brian dropped his fork seeing the greased-up deaf guy come streaking through the restaurants, the diners gasping in shock as he ran through being chased by waiters; 'I'm touching all the food,' he yelled in an overly high-pitched voice which made him sound like he was on helium. 'Oh god,' Brian said both he and Lois laughing out loud, seeing the light in the situation when as Brian's hand rested on the table, his fur rubbed softly against her hand, making the pair blush as they pulled away. 'I just don't get it Brian…I mean, Peter bought me perfume, but never mentioned it, or going out or…well…anything,' she said confused, Brian knowing she had chosen her final wording of the list carefully. He sighed deeply knowing he would have to tell her the truth though he regretted his decision certain it would make her annoyed. 'Lois…Peter didn't buy you the perfume…I did…' He waited with baited breath, certain she would get up and leave or be disappointed, but instead she smiled. 'Thank you Brian,' she said, not mentioning Peter again once for the rest of the evening. As they got back to the car, Brian was on edge, and he didn't know why, something was bothering him, but as he walked round to the driver's seat and unlocked the door, he noticed Lois hadn't gotten in and turned to find her behind him. 'Brian…' she almost whispered, running a hand through his fur that made it stand on end, though he wasn't sure whether it was in fear or pleasure.

'Lois…what-what are you…' he began, Lois pressing a finger to his lips to silence him which didn't take much, and then slowly she leant in and kissed him so passionately, Brian felt like he was going to pass out, his head whirling as Lois took every moment of this adrenaline rush and before Brian could breath in he and Lois were in the back seat of his car…

**I'll just leave you guessing now, as you can tell things arent quite all straightforward...Please review, really keen to hear your reviews for this chapter as it took a while to write. Many thanks and goodnight, xx p.s I shall update soon x**


	3. Dealing with guilt

**Hi everyone, here's chapter three. Now in relation to people who have reviewed, thankyou very much for your reviews. I know some are a little apprehensive on the apparent pairings, though there is a lot to come...anyway enjoy and review.**

As Brian awoke in the early hours of the morning following the date he had experienced with Lois the previous night, Brian felt no satisfaction in what he had done the night before. Lois had always said she'd been close to "taking him around the freakin' world" and he believed she made every effort to keep to that promise the previous night. However he couldn't enjoy it…something he never believed were possible…it had been a dream come true, something Brian had desired, wanted so badly through all these years. So why when he got his wish did he feel so…regretful about it? Looking over to see Lois and Peter asleep together, Brian felt sick with guilt. How could he have done it? Peter was his best friend, regardless of whether he was a complete idiot or not. As he lay there snoring, breathing against Lois's neck, Brian couldn't help but feel the memories of a few hours ago come flooding into his memory. The kiss, the entry into the back of the car, the way Lois had so easily had sex with him with no further doubt in her mind. After a steamy hour, Brian had been unable to drive at first; his shakiness was something which never occurred after sex, though he knew perfectly well why he felt this way. Despite his feelings, he had no intentions of hurting his family, and it was as he managed to lay back down, his body still shivering slightly with anxiety, he knew he had to end this fling before it began.

During breakfast, Brian had tried to avoid going downstairs at all, he didn't want to face anyone, and felt he would crack the moment he entered the room. Though as Lois's sweet voice called he felt inclined to answer. 'I-I'll be down in a minute, I just have some stuff to do,' he lied quickly not certain it had worked. The moment silence fell again he knew he would have to face the music sometime. With mere minutes which had passed, Brian looked around to see Peter enter the room, 'Brian are you coming down for breakfast? Or am I gonna have to play fetch with you to get ya downstairs?'

'Peter I'm not really…' he began only to see his best friend hold out a ball for him, 'whats this Brian? Is it your ball? Come on, come get the ball' Peter said playfully, mimicking Lois's words, Brian cursing as his animalistic instincts kicked in and he ran down the stairs eagerly barking and chasing the colourful blue ball. Grabbing it with his paws, Brian then felt the stupidity of succumbing to his natural instincts as a dog and walked into the kitchen with a sense of irritation. Looking at Lois and seeing her turn around to smile at him, Brian wondered if it could all have been a dream. She made no motion towards him that was any different than usual, so why did he still feel anxious and worried. Sitting down and taking a deep breath, Brian declined the offer for breakfast, certain he wouldn't be able to keep it down and refused to look or speak to anyone unless spoken too.

Stewie seemed to notice Brian's acting out of character more than anyone and questioned it at the first chance he could, 'so dog, you and Lois went out last night? Anything of interest happen?'

'Yeah it was fine, look I'm going to take a nap or something, I need some sleep,' he remarked distantly climbing the stairs and going in the bathroom first looking into the mirror and meeting his own weary expression. 'God, I really don't know what to do, for the first time…I'm just at a loss, if it was all I ever wanted…why does it feel so wrong?' Deciding he would go out, Brian spent his day wandering through the town of Quahog, so much running through his mind all the time. When his mobile rang and he looked down to see Lois's name running across the screen he felt inclined to accept it, but couldn't bring himself to speak to her, so in the end chose to ignore it. He could easily tell her it had been in his car all day…whether she'd believe it though was something he was unsure of, but he didn't care, he couldn't speak to her when so much needed to be said in person. Lois would have to wait.

Walking down by the sea front, Brian sat down on a bench and took in the sandy beaches in front of him, the glistening waters shimmering with such purity. Though even this brought memories back to Brian. The day had been cold despite the sun shining over the shoreline, and it was there that they had all paid tribute to Peter, Joe, Cleveland and Quagmire. They had believed them to be dead, and that in itself brought about Brian's marriage to Lois, his idea of helping her and bringing them together as she comforted the widow from her loss only led to betrayal. So why would this be any different? He thought clenching his paws into fists, trying to remain angry with Lois, convince himself that it would be ridiculous to believe she would want an affair with him. But no matter how he tried, Brian just couldn't remain angry. As morning drifted slowly into afternoon, and afternoon to evening, Brian knew he would have to return home soon much to his disapproval, but as he started up his car, he felt some satisfaction knowing he would have time to think over what he would say to Lois.

Lois's POV

I couldn't believe how I ended my date with Brian last night, yes I would go as far as to call it a date, she thought with a grin. It had been so breath-taking, it had brought on such an adrenaline rush that I wanted, yearned for more…it was something I had often known that Brian wanted, but never before had I believed that I could want it just as badly…maybe even more. But Brian's attitude that morning was so subdued, quiet, it was unreal to me. I'm used to Brian saying something sharp, or making a sarcastic remark during breakfast, but no, he remained the same all the way through the morning meal. He even paid no regards to Peter or any of his antics that morning. Peter…the man I had married, the man I loved…but he was pushing me away, forcing me into wanting something else. Something other than him…and that something I knew was Brian. He was so sensitive and thoughtful; he bought me those cruise tickets for my birthday…the perfume. He looked after me when I almost lost Peter, and again on my anniversary. But now I could make up for the time I regretted losing, I could make something of the past, and bring it to the present. I didn't care what the risks; I was experiencing too much happiness. Though at the same time, something was wrong for me, I thought it would be the idea of having an affair behind Peter's back, I knew I was betraying him, but it was like the last night…we were driving home and I felt like I wanted to smile, cry and yell all at once. It was like a surge of emotions that I had suppressed. Maybe Brian had been right, maybe it isn't good to hold in your feelings against others. But it's become natural. I can't let it all out, not now, not ever.

With Brian being out all day, he had also been playing on my mind. What was he doing? Where was he? When would he be home, and most vitally…was I on his mind too? Or had the one-sided affection swapped sides now. I didn't know…all I knew was the moment I saw him would decide everything. The moment I heard a car door I froze…was Brian home? But as the door opened and Peter came in I let out an involuntary sigh, Peter not noticing and going straight into a conversation. 'Hey Lois, ya remember how ya always said ya wanted to live the good life?'

'Peter if you've sold our home again I swear I'll…'

'No, I didn't sell the house, but I thought what if we did a house swap with your parents?'

'Peter no, daddy can be testy as it is, and I don't want to provoke him,' I stated, not intending to back down, knowing I had to be strict with him to an extent. However it felt more like I was a babysitter sometimes rather than a wife. Another reason for me to want an escape route, and that somehow seemed to come in the form of Brian. 'So whats for dinner?' Peter queried, bringing me from my train of thought, 'well I have a roast in the oven…'

'Nah I don't want a roast, how about some of those microwave dinners in the freezer?'

'Peter, I have a roast cooking, your not having a microwavable dinner.'

'But all we ever eat is that kind of crap, nah you know what I'm just gonna stop at a fast food joint on my way over to the drunken clam.'

'Okay if you must, just don't come back drunk,' I requested with exasperation, if there was one thing I hated more than him being so irresponsibly stupid and reckless, it was when he was drunk. I knew how unpredictable my husband could be, but that naturally came from years of marriage. 'Yeah, yeah,' he replied airily, 'oh and Lois, I kinda drove the car into another car this afternoon, so the backs a bit dented but don't worry I'll fix it tomorrow.'

'Oh Peter, we've just had it serviced,' I said, I could not believe how anyone could be so destructive. As he left the house I went to go and finish off dinner, serving it out to Meg, Chris, Stewie and a portion for herself, noting how Brian still wasn't back. 'Mom, where's Dad and Brian?' Chris asked,

'Yeah Mom, Brian's not been around much since Dad's drunken rage, is he still annoyed?'

'Your father's at the bar, and Brian's fine he's just been spending more time going out lately,' I replied, though I could not be certain Brian was really okay.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been nine pm before Brian finally drove onto the drive of his home, sitting back and sighing, wondering how he would handle things when he went inside. Though the fact Lois and Peter's car was gone, gave him the slight hope that they may have gone out. Brian needed more time then he knew he would have, so every moment counted for him. Though as he went in the door, it seemed like everyone was out, silence filled the usually occupied living room, and as he climbed the stairs Brian could still only hear the lightly padding sound of his feet against the carpet. Finally beginning to relax, Brian stepped into the bedroom and was about to sit down on the bed when the door closed behind him, Brian making no gesture to do it himself. 'Lois,' he said in surprise, seeing the red-head come from behind the door, the flirtatious smirk across her face spelling danger in an instant for Brian. 'Look Lois…this…it can't be right…nothing can justify it,' he tried to explain, not getting the words out as right as he wanted them to be. However Lois seemed to pay no attention to this her mind was set, so forcefully she took Brian in her arms and kissed him fully on the lips, Brian unable to pull away. She was like a magnet Brian couldn't pull himself away from, the floods of desire coming back to him, all the times he had dreamt of this, the guilty pleasures in his mind were coming true.

Breaking off for air, Brian gasped breathlessly, 'Lois…' he tried to begin again, but she was not about to let him regain rationality, and pulled him close to her once again. Taking a moment, Lois quickly locked the door and returned to him, pulling the curtains closed with one hand and turning off the lights, the deed from the night before being repeated again. However this time no edge of doubt ran through her mind, she wanted Brian now, and that was not going to change. Brian had become her bit on the side, and at that moment in time she couldn't refrain herself from him. Her need to be loved with passion and emotion was something she was so derived of that she needed it more than ever. Brian being her answers to that, though he was not happy. The white dog had done so many things he regretted, and every time he would now have sex with Lois it would merely add to the list. She could cope willingly with the guilt, she had done almost as much as he had, and yet she showed no sense of regret. She never faltered, and it was Brian's fear that he would get in too deep. Her warm breath falling across his face, her skin against his fur that made his body feel like it was on fire, but still…he never felt the satisfaction afterwards. Not like he usually would, when he was with Jillian, he felt happy, content, and able to lose the tense feeling of everyday life during that time. But now it was worse, and he resented it…every single moment.

Brian's POV

After it had happened, I went and had a cold shower; I could have frozen under that cold water. But I needed it, something to bring a different shock to my body. I almost wanted Peter to return, Lois may be happy with the idea of seeing me behind Peter's back, but I wasn't as nearly as happy as I should have been. I had always wanted to make my life better, tried to aim higher, but something would always bring me crashing back down. I had tried so much, writing a novel that I have failed in miserably…stopping drinking when all I crave right now is a martini. I have done drugs when I felt it all was inescapable, when in actual fact it wasn't the case…I could have coped and I was stupid not too. But at the end of the day, I can't erase my past. I can only regret it. I did not believe anything could make my life any better, or as a matter of fact any worse, but as I was about to learn, things were about to get a lot more complicated.

**I hope you enjoyed please review thankyou :)**

**Oh and one other note. As I have stated on my profile, constructive critism is fine by me as it's fair pointers. Though I would prefer it if it were not sharp or abrupt. But thankyou to all my reviewers regardless, it means a lot to see those who are enjoying my fanfic x **


	4. Admitting the truth to a friend

**Hi, here is chapter four. Now as a lot of you will have noticed everything between the characters (Lois, Peter and Brian) has been really rocky and they all have different views on their situations. This chapter really looks at Brian, and we also see Stewie's input. Thankyou to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it! Enjoy and R&R please! thankyou x **

Mere days had passed since Brian and Lois had started seeing each other, and it was clear that Brian was in a different mood, though no one noticed this more than Stewie. 'Come on dog, just tell me, or I'll torture you out of it…'

'Torture me all you want I don't care,' Brian answered nonchalantly Stewie yelling profanities in irritation. Going out that day, Lois asked Brian where he was going, something which she questioned without a casual tone to her voice. 'I'm going to meet up with Jillian,'

'Didn't you see her recently?' she frowned. Brian raising an eyebrow at the thought of her being jealous, considering it had only been about a week, 'yeah I did, but I can meet up with her when I want,' he replied defensively.

'Okay…' she sighed, 'well don't be late back,' she added, Brian not answering and going out to his car. Putting on his seatbelt, Brian noticed a white envelope on the passenger seat, which he opened and took out the short note inside.

_Thanks for last night Brian; I haven't felt such a rush in months! Can't wait till our next encounter… xxx _

Putting the note in the glove compartment, Brian wished he'd never opened it, and backed off the drive with a little more speed then needed. Swerving around he drove to the coffee shop in town, where, as usual Jillian was waiting outside, though she stood by a different car to normal. 'New car?' he questioned getting out and walking around to her. 'Hi Brian, yeah my old one got written off after a car crashed into the side of it…'

'My god, are you okay?'

'I'm fine, it was parked at the time so I wasn't in it, a car lost control and drove straight into the car. So with the insurance money I got a new one,' she said gesturing towards the sleek little model in blue. 'Nice,' he said grinning, relieved at least that Jillian was okay. 'So why did you call? You don't normally sort out the arrangements,'

'I know I just thought it'd be nice to spend a bit more time together as friends,' he lied, the excuse getting him away from Lois for a while. 'Oh cool,' Jillian grinned showing no sense of realisation, something which Brian had expected. 'So if you've got some free time do you maybe want to go and see a show or something? Disney on ice is back on?'

'Sorry I can't I have some other stuff I need to do after I've been here,' Brian replied, the idea of seeing Disney on ice not cheering him up in the slightest.

'So Brian are you ever going to get another girlfriend?' Jillian asked curiously, 'I mean you are over me now right?'

'Yeah, it's complicated at the moment though, things just aren't solid in any area,' he replied, looking at Jillian's slightly confused expression and rephrasing it, 'I'm still single.'

'Oh, well you should try and meet some people, lately you seem really distant,' she admitted, 'in what way?'

'Well, I know I see you rarely, but who do you ever spend time with?'

'Well…' he began, when the thought came to him for the first time. He didn't really have many friends who weren't acquainted with Peter. There was Joe, Quagmire, Cleveland…all Peter's friends, and as for girls it was mostly Lois, and on the occasion now, Jillian.

'I guess I've just been so wrapped up in everything I hadn't noticed,' he answered truthfully.

'You need to get out more, why don't we go for a walk after we've been here? We don't have to go anywhere far, just give yourself a chance to take some time out. You work to hard.'

'I guess half an hour wouldn't hurt,' he agreed.

Brian's POV

Jillian may have her moments of stupidity, but when it came down to it she was a nice girl. Well intentioned best described her, but I knew she could never be the one for me, and to even consider getting back with her would be wrong. Wrong for both of them, because I knew deep down, she wasn't for me. The question was though, whether Lois was for me? She was married after all. I had been married her, taken her under my wing, and she cheated, so was this all just a lie? Something that was never to last?

'Brian, you've gone really quiet' Jillian remarked bringing me from my endless pool of thoughts.

'Sorry, I just thought you might like to chat for a while, I seem to always be talking about stuff to do with me, and I thought you might be bored.'

'Not at all…but seen as you asked, I saw a fascinating thing the other night in the sky, it was all bright and glowing, and there wasn't just one, there were loads of them.'

'Stars?' I answered,

'Yeah! How'd you know that?'

'Just a guess,' I shrugged, yeah, Jillian definitely couldn't be my type…

My time out seemed far to short, as the light got dimmer we had to make our way back to the cars, Jillian was talking constantly, but in all honesty I wasn't taking much of it in. My mind was on my life, the hardships, the self-pity. The regret. 'Well Brian that was fun, we'll have to do it again,' she said with a keen smile, I nodded in agreement as she knelt down to hug me goodbye. 'Well goodnight Brian,' she said, I watched her go, waving her off as she got into her car and turned to leave, leaving me wondering just how she never crashed. But I guessed that constant practise made some things actually possible for Jillian.

Getting in the car and readying myself for the ride home, I avoided looking at my mobile. Not wanting to see if Lois had text me, but it was then that I didn't know why I was doing this. If I wasn't happy, why wasn't I stopping it as I should have done? But deep down I knew the reason all to well. Lois was happy, and my vow had been to make the family once again normal. Though I'd had no idea of just how it was going to work out so badly for me, I didn't think I could have been any worse than I was, but it wasn't about to get better…Upon my arrival home, I was relieved to see that Peter was also in, knowing that Lois couldn't act suspiciously around him. Sitting down to dinner, I ate without paying much attention to the food in front of me, it was merely a subconscious effort. Glancing over at Meg, I noted how her bandages were gone, and her wounds almost completely healed. Though I think that part of her relief was from the fact Peter made no comments. But when food was present, it wasn't difficult to deter Peter. While eating, I noticed Stewie glancing over constantly, at first giving me a deathly glare, which I knew reflected the outcome of my sharpness with him that morning. Though gradually it seemed to lose its harsh edge and he finally settled to looking away from me and back to his own meal.

After dinner, the family sat to watch the TV, though their choice of program I failed to find appealing, so instead I made my way upstairs to go to bed, when Stewie asked me to take him up. Carrying him up without argument I knew what he was up to, it was easy enough to pick up on and the moment I took him into his room he turned serious. 'Right dog you can put me down now, so are you going to tell me what you've been up to with Lois?'

'Depends, do you think I'm going to?' I replied folding my arms.

'Brian I know you are, because I have ways of finding out, so it depends how you want it to come out, from me to everyone, or you can tell me. Your choice.' His threat I knew was empty, but I had to tell someone, the guilt was driving me insane. 'Fine, I'll tell you.'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

So Brian explained everything, from the night at the restaurant to this day, he left out some of the finer details, but the basis of it was completely clear. At first Stewie seemed shocked, but it quickly left, a frown replacing it. 'Well I knew the bitch had low standards, but cheating on the fat man, yeah that doesn't seem out of her range,' he remarked coldly.

'Look Stewie, you can't tell anyone about this,' Brian begged him,

'I won't, if it was anyone else I'd take photos and put them up around town, and probably film it for the fat man to watch…' Stewie said grinning at the idea of such a cruel way of exposing his mother's affair. Brian shifted uncomfortably, making a mental note not to aggravate Stewie to much. 'Don't worry Brian, I'm not going to do anything irrational, but if Lois turns nasty and you need a hit-man I could hook you up,' Stewie remarked, Brian nodding weakly, the toddler watching him with a confused expression.

'So how did you convince her then? I mean you never got any when you were married to the woman so what changed?'

'I don't know, she came onto me,' Brian replied honestly, adding at the sight of Stewie's expression, 'I'm serious, it was…unexpected,' he said frowning himself. Stewie's features softened to confusion, as he now questioned Brian on his responses, uncertain by how he was. 'You don't seem, very satisfied, I thought you'd be happy doing Lois, god knows you've been fantasising about having sex with her for years.'

'I know,' he replied in admittance, 'but something's not right…I don't feel like it was meant to be at all…'

'Maybe it's guilt?' Stewie suggested, 'either that or maybe she just wasn't what you imagined in a relationship.'

'You know Stewie I think your right,' Brian sighed, 'I know I feel guilty, I mean, I haven't felt guilt like this since that drug addiction when I was a police dog…but it also just feels so wrong, and I can't back out of it. Every time I try and voice doubts, she cuts across me with a kiss, or pins me down on the bed, which knocks everything I was going to say all over the place.'

'Well Brian the answer is simple, don't let her have her way with you,' Stewie began,

'Try telling that to Lois, when she wants something, her mind is set on that,'

'Then play her at her own game…'

'Stewie I'm having an affair, it's not easy okay? I don't know how I managed to get myself into such a mess, I'm spiralling downhill all the time, and I don't know how much more I can take.'

'Well how did you cope with your problems before now?' Stewie queried, Brian looking to ashamed to answer. 'I didn't, drink was my answer to most problems, so they never got sorted…I've done nothing of use in my life, I've just wasted it.'

'What about your son Dylan, when he first came here, he had no idea of morals, but you bonded with him…'

'Yeah through both of us liking a drug, Stewie every part of my life has been about drink and drugs, well most of it. It's all stuff I've inflicted on myself, and I'm now taking the full punishment for it all.'

'Brian, just because you've made errors in your past, doesn't mean you have to bring them in your future.'

'Try telling me that when I have something to aim for, I have nothing Stewie, you know what Jillian said to me today? She asked me about my friends, and who do I have? They're all Peter's friends not mine. I have acquaintances, that's it, look at me, I'm a dog who's never found anyone who's shared my interests, and whenever I've come close I've messed it up. I just don't have anything keeping me going,'

'Look Brian, you need to stop running around in circles, no offence' he added, Brian waiting for him to continue. 'My point is if your not happy with Lois ditch her, she'll get over it. Forget about your mistakes and start anew, it'd be easier on you if you did. We all do things we're not proud of, but it's like writing your life, it's in ink. Inerasable but we can turn the page and move on.'

'True,' Brian replied, 'listen Stewie; I appreciate you not telling anyone,'

'Hey, who'd believe a baby?' Stewie responded simply, Brian nodding with a slight grin, 'it's just…good to be able to tell someone it's been driving me crazy.'

'Just don't let her get a hold on you. If you can't do it, don't, because the farther you force yourself, the more you'll resent it everyday, and that will result in a downfall.' Meeting Stewie's serious expression, Brian was unaware of how worried Stewie was inwardly. He knew of Brian's problems and was worried Lois was about to make them escalate.

**Well I hope you did enjoy, quite a bit left to come yet, and as you can tell Stewie fears the worst...Please keep reviewing as I do like to hear the opinions on this fanfic. Will update soon xx **


	5. Life changes

**Heya, firstly thankyou very much to all my reviewers so far, please continue to review with this chapter. I hope you enjoy, :)**

A week on and things hadn't improved much, though Brian noticed Lois was happier than usual, and it came across by the way she acted. So full of life and constantly on a high which was something Brian hadn't seen since Peter had gone for surgery making him in her eyes handsome. Though Brian hadn't been affected in the slightest, the only difference being his slowly sliding mood which he knew if not changed would make him feel more depressed. A road he wasn't willing to go down, though during this time not everyone noticed his deteriorating attitude to everything around him. It was true to say Lois was his fantasy…his dream…the centre of his desire's but as he now knew, not everything was as it seemed. His heart wasn't being completed by this woman who now had him in a bound he felt he couldn't break free of. The frustration though for Brian, was not knowing what it was his heart truly wanted…or how to even achieve it. One thing he was certain of however was Peter's oblivious nature to the affair which was going on right in front of his eyes…Brian disbelieving it though he had been just as clueless when he was married to Lois, and she had cheated on him. It was a never-ending circle almost, but while he struggled to cope, he had not seen the newest changes in his family.

With the school term due to end, Meg and Chris were keen to get the last week over with, hoping the holidays would be as good as they planned, but during the end of term, Meg had been more secretive over her whereabouts than usual. 'Why won't you just say where your going…unless, have you been sneaking to party's without me?' Chris said incredulous, oblivious to the gym bag Meg was carrying. 'Look, just leave it Chris, and why would I go clubbing in the middle of the day?'

'Cause you're just a jerk who leaves _his_ brother out, yeah I went there,' he said, Meg not affected by his taunts as she turned down the corridor leaving him stood alone. 'Yeah…well…I don't care…I got other stuff to do too!' he called after her, turning and wondering what he should do now when a thought came to him. 'I'm gonna go look through dad's magazines,' he remarked decisively leaving the school with his rucksack pulled over his back as he walked home. Passing Herbert's home, the creepy old man hung his head out of the window, speaking in his whistling high pitched voice, 'say Chris, you fancy helping me with some chores?'

'Er, sure,' he replied approaching the house, Herbert closing the window and turning to his dog Jesse, 'looks like we got the jackpot, mm,' he sighed contently, using his walker to reach the door and let Chris in. The teen still vaguely unaware of Herbert's perverted ways.

Back at home, Peter had been working non-stop at the brewery, the paper work mounting up high leaving him working late hours. As he sat that night in the drunken clam, he openly complained to his three best friends, Quagmire, Cleveland and Joe. 'I dunno what I'm gonna do guys, the works rolling in, I can't clock out on time anymore, and I'm scared that soon I'm gonna have nothing of my life left.'

'Well Peter, have you ever thought about taking your work home with you?' Joe suggested, 'I do it all the time when I have paperwork to file,'

'Yeah, hey yeah your right, I mean I'm sure Lois will enjoy the extra company. Or I could even bring it to the bar…working in the bar…that's like a dream…getting paid and drunk, oh that would be awesome!' he smirked, Joe beginning to remark that Peter was missing the point when Quagmire cut in. 'I'd love to do that, but unfortunately being a pilot, might sort of kill everyone if I got drunk…I normally put the auto-pilot on, but when it's a choice between getting drunk and doing the flight attendants, I know what I'd rather go for.'

'Well working at the Deli has its perks, you never know just who you're gonna get in,' Cleveland said in his usual slow and careful voice. 'But you know, even though I don't get to be drunk at work, it provides a certain level of excitement…' he continued, the three friends looking at him with blank expressions before changing the subject.

'So have any of you guys been bowling lately?' Joe asked conversationally, swaying from Cleveland's speech,

'Yeah, they've refurbished it, which means new girls, oh right giggity, giggity' Quagmire grinned looking at his watch. 'Oh excuse me guys I gotta go, I got a nine pm flight,' he said getting up, 'I'm working with Lara tonight, oh right,' he said now running through the door.

'So you guys wanna go bowling?'

'Yeah,'

'Sure, why not,' Peter shrugged, 'hey Maurice, get us a couple of crates of beer would ya?'

'Sure Peter,' the barmen said complying with his requests as he went into the back room. 'Er, Peter are you sure you should buy so much when someone needs to drive later?'

'Ah don't worry about it Joe, I got a driver for us. Besides it can't be as bad as the time I got drunk while driving my boat, and had to throw those immigrants over board so the boat wouldn't sink from the weight of the booze,' he said airily, the three friends leaving with the drink and heading to the bowling alley.

Meanwhile at home, Brian had been sat watching TV absent-mindedly during the course of the evening. Chris coming falling in the doorway panting. 'Chris, why are you so late?' Lois asked frowning as she came from the kitchen, Brian glancing up before turning his attention back to the TV. 'That old guy Herbert asked me to help him with some chores, and they were really hard, hence why I'm all sweaty…though Herbert seemed quite happy with it.' Looking round raising an eyebrow, Brian discarded it, getting up and about to go out when Meg came in the door, and stepping into the light Brian paused, she looked different. Sure her attire was still the same, and she watched him with an expression that was normal enough but there was an air of difference about her. 'Hey Brian, hey mum,' she said lightly, walking around her brother who was still lay face down on the floor and going towards the stairs. 'I'm gonna go work on my homework till dinner,' she called, Lois telling her it would be half an hour, before apparently noticing something as Brian had. Exchanging glances, both shrugged it off, Brian shutting the door, deciding against going out. Though before Lois could speak, the phone rang, Brian taking the call, it being from his cousin Jasper. 'Brian! How've you been, you son of a dog you, oh it's been far too long,'

'Hey Jasper,' Brian greeted weakly, his flamboyant cousin not noticing Brian's lack of responses during the conversation, though having so much to say himself, Brian could easily get away without having to speak too much.

'I was saying to Ricardo the other day, you must come and visit us sometime, it would be such a thrill for you to visit…'

'I'll consider it when I get some free time…'

'There's no considering about it, you simply must come, and while you're here I can help you develop on your style taste, you will not believe this months fashion hypes, they are so last year…'

'Well you would know,' Brian said with a slight smile, his cousin was someone who paid great attention to the fashion world. It being something he adored, but as Jasper began to talk again, the front door opened with a slam, and Peter staggered in, nearly falling on Brian, who easily moved out of the way. 'Jasper I'm gonna have to go, Peters drunk _again_'

'Some guys just can't hold their drink can they cousin? Alright, give me a ring soon though yeah?'

'Yeah I will do…and I dunno Jasper, I wasn't the most successful was I?'

'Doesn't matter what you are in your past Brian, the fact your improving yourself now is more important than that.'

'Yeah…anyway I'm gonna go before Peter starts trashing the place,' he said putting the phone down. 'Lois, your drunken husbands back,' he called with slight irritation, trying to pull Peter to his feet only just managing to bear the weight as he dragged him through to the kitchen. 'Oh Peter,' she sighed, helping Brian heave him onto a chair before going to get a jug of water. 'He'll need more than that Lois, that guy can drink for America,' Brian remarked sarcastically, when Lois turned on him, 'and you couldn't?' Looking at her incredulous, Brian left the room and walked out the front door slamming it behind him.

Inhaling deep breaths he went for a walk around the block, not wanting to go back until he had full control of his emotions. Running his paws through his fur with a sigh, he soon decided to brave going back inside the house. Entering the kitchen again, Peter was sat still looking tipsy at the table eating his food at a rapid pace. Sitting down opposite, the kids came in shortly after him, Lois putting Stewie in his high chair and continually glancing at Brian who didn't seem to acknowledge her. As they ate dinner, Brian once again took notice of Meg, and it was then he realised her glasses were absent. 'Megs why aren't you wearing any glasses?'

'I got some contacts,' she said smiling at the fact someone had noticed when she turned to her mum. 'I want to change how I look,' she stated, Lois looking up from her roast dinner in surprise at her daughter. 'Meg, we can't afford a drastic make-over like the last one, besides your attitude when you had that make-over…'

'Mum,' she cut in, 'I don't want a big fuss, I just want to change the way I look, I mean I've got contacts, I'm going to get a new hairstyle, and losing weight is what I've been doing after school in the gym.'

'Really,' Brian said in surprise, 'that's some turn-around…'

'I know, well I decided that if I'm not happy with the way I am then the answer is too change it.'

'I thought ya looked anorexic,' Peter said, Brian shooting him a disgusted look. Though Meg never breathed a word in argument, ignoring the remark and carrying on with dinner, 'so mum, I wondered if we could go shopping, I need some kind of update…'

'Sure sweetie, we'll go as soon as term ends,' Lois assured her.

As Brian sat taking more in of the conversations around him, he was fazed when asked what he'd been doing during the day. 'Oh, er, just working on my novel generally…thinking about the plot and such,'

'Oh you mean that book you've been working on for years without getting past the first chapter?' Stewie taunted with a smirk, Brian scowling at him. 'So tell me dog, just how much have you written?'

'Enough,' Brian replied without much enthusiasm in his voice. 'Anyway where've you been? You haven't been cursing Lois all day,'

'I know, plotting to take over the world and wanting to kill Lois are both busy commitments, and as I told you that virtually reality showed killing Lois for now to be at best a failure. So I have rekindled my love for taking over the world and that's what I've been working on.'

'Dare I ask what you're planning this time?' Brian questioned wearily, Stewie shaking his head, though his eyes were menacing. 'No, but the moment the plans are settled Brian, you will know, as will the world,' he said laughing evilly. The moment however lost its edge as Stewie began to choke on his food, his eyes watering as Lois got up quickly and rubbed his back for him. 'Oh yeah, you're gonna rule the world,' Brian remarked with a sarcastic grin. 'Shut up,' he snapped angrily, 'don't try my patience Brian, I still haven't forgotten that time when you wouldn't change me despite being left in charge of us…'

'Yeah, and I still haven't forgotten the time when you beat me up over a lousy bet,' he retorted, the rest of the family apparently oblivious to their conversations.

After dinner, as Peter went to Cleveland's house, Chris going to watch TV in his room and Meg doing her homework, Lois took Stewie to bed. The toddler not being currently on talking terms with Brian, something Brian knew would last only a matter of hours. As Lois came downstairs again, she looked at Brian waiting for him to speak, when after a few moments she decided she couldn't take the silence. 'You want a drink Brian?' she asked hopefully,

'Sure,' he replied simply following her into the kitchen. After handing him a mug of coffee they sat down at the table and for a moment sipped at their drinks in silence when at long last Lois spoke. 'I really want this to work Brian,'

'You say it like you think it can work,' he replied, not allowing her to respond as he added, 'I mean whats going to come from it?'

'What do you mean?'

'This, this whole impossible affair, what can come from it?' he demanded, putting his mug down with a little more force than needed. 'Brian you have to understand how hard it is for me, you've seen Peter…he…he's the man I love, but the way he acts, the way he gets drunk and out of control. You're different from that…you understand me.'

'So as long as I'm led on its fine is that it?' he said heatedly, Lois shaking her head, she didn't want to hurt or more importantly lose Brian, she needed him…

'Brian I don't know how I can make you understand, it's just so difficult to explain, but this way, I'm happy, your getting what you dreamed of…everyone's happy. I mean you saw Meg tonight, she's changing her life to make it better…our lives are all improving.'

'Maybe in your eyes everyone's happy, but apparently appearances can be deceiving,' he said rising from the table and leaving the room, ascending the stairs when passing Megs room he decided to go in. Her attempt to change herself had made Brian almost envious, and he wanted to let her know that she would always have support. 'Hey Meg,'

'Oh hey Brian, what's up?' she replied cheerfully, her mood notably lighter.

'I think you're doing yourself a wonderful thing in life.' He began, 'your changing it for the better…you're not going to let anything bring you down and I think that's just…that's just the strongest thing I've ever seen,' he said feeling his emotions clouding over everything. 'Thanks Brian, I've just made such a mess of things before now, I want to make things right again, I only wish I could have some more chances at what I've done wrong before.'

'That doesn't matter, what matters is your actually getting the courage to make things good in your life…I just wish…I could do the same…' he said finding himself unable to bear it anymore as he fled from the room and from the house. Getting outside he found it so hard to control himself as he broke down completely.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite some of the sadness in it. Please review and I shall update soon xxx **


	6. Old habits

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoy, R&R thankyou x **

A few weeks on, and Brian awoke in the same state he had following his near breakdown a month previously. A banging headache, sprawled across the back seat of his car with numerous empty wine bottles below the seat. Sitting up and opening his eyes weakly, Brian had to lie back down in an instant, feeling faint and sick with a hangover. After about half an hour, the white dog became aware of a muffled ring coming from the glove compartment, and leaning forwards over the seat, clinging at it to keep him steady he took his phone and answered it. 'Brian, where are you? Everyone's been worried sick!' Lois babbled on the other end of the phone, Brian holding it away from his ear for a moment, the loud volume of her voice not doing his headache any favours. 'I have a right to go out don't I?' he challenged, his voice sounding a little slurred,

'Oh sure Brian, just make sure next time you intend to stay out all night that you at least say something…'

'Look you don't rule my life okay? So do me a favour Lois and drop it!' he snapped flipping it down with some force before falling back to the seat and trying to relax. Since that night a few weeks back, Brian had gone back to his only comfort that allowed him to escape his problems…alcohol. But he was now worse…he was a wreck…

Since being back on the drink, Brian found his health had been in a worse condition as a result, the constant waves of nausea and light-headedness he knew were down to the sudden relapse in his drinking habits. But as he finally managed to sit in the front seat of the car and start up the engine, he felt that this was all his life would ever amount too…lies…and pitiful attempts to escape from the consequences. During the passing weeks, Lois hadn't paid much attention to the obvious strain Brian was under and continued their affair like nothing was wrong. But what she had not realised was that their affair was becoming more and more one sided. As Brian came in weakly through the door, Peter's first words were less than helpful, 'sheesh Brian, you look terrible, can't ya hold your drink?' Shooting Peter a disgusted look, Brian then paused in the doorway again, the sudden motion doing nothing for him. He couldn't even clearly remember the night before…all he could recall was driving to the harbour side, and going into that bar…it was all such a clouded mess he didn't even try to think any further. 'Do you need some medicine?' Lois offered, Brian already making his way across the room, using constant support on the way. Shaking his head meekly he replied as he reached the foot of the stairs, 'I got it covered, I think I'm gonna go lie down a while.' Ignoring any further remarks, Brian got up stairs without too much trouble, though Stewie met him on the landing.

'Dear god Brian, you look worse than the fat man did after that "all you can drink" contest last fall…' Not responding, Brian went into the bathroom taking some tablets for his headache and throwing cold water against his face. The shock of it being enough to make him a bit more alert as he shook off the water; bracing his hands against the edge of the basin. Breathing deeply, he looked up into the mirror before turning away, the hangover was still present and every moment he stood, he felt like he was even closer to losing his unsteady balance. Getting on to the bed, Brian began to drift in and out of sleep, uncertain on whether it was helping or not. Stewie had clearly let him rest for now, but he knew a lecture was yet to come, though it was then he felt as if he was being raised in the air. To begin with he thought it was light-headedness again, that is until he felt the soft warmth that now covered him…opening one eye weakly he just saw the last glimpse of Lois as she left the room, realising that she had put him in bed to rest. Breathing a sigh Brian turned over, wondering just how it was that his headache was suddenly a lot worse…

Leaving Brian to sleep Lois tried not to be too concerned, it wasn't out of nature for Brian to get drunk occasionally, but the daunting memory of that night when he told her that he was giving drink up lingered in Lois's mind. But she wasn't about to let Brian's strange behaviour change anything…not now…she couldn't let it. 'Mum?' a voice spoke up, interrupting her line of thought, 'is Brian okay?' Meg asked, Lois watching her slowly reforming daughter and nodding her head slightly,

'Of course he is he's just had a bit of a bad morning sweetie, listen why don't we go out and do that shopping trip I promised?' she offered, thinking that getting out of the house would be the best idea. The thought of Brian being alone in bed enough to make her struggle as it was. 'Sure,' Meg responded smiling, clearly unaware of anything going on and disappearing to her room to get her bag. As Lois went downstairs, she had not seen a young toddler stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching her with narrowed eyes. The frown across his face mixed with frustration not leaving his face as he turned and went back into his room. 'I don't know what the dog sees in her Rupert,' Stewie remarked to his favourite teddy bear, expecting him to reply, when Stewie responded for him. 'Well, I think it's about time that someone stopped Brian before he sends himself down to a level that he can't get out of. Even if I have to beat him up to make him see sense…' he said thoughtfully, glancing over at the bear as if it had said something. 'I guess your right Rupert, violence isn't the answer to this problem, oh well I'll just save it for my next encounter with Bertram…' he remarked darkly, thinking of his half-brother that he wanted to destroy almost as much as Lois.

Walking around the mall, Meg had been pleasantly surprised at the range of clothes she was able to get into and as they sat down for a drink a couple of hours later, she for the first time felt happier. 'Hey mum,' she said after a while, Lois looking up from her drink, finally focusing on what Meg was saying. 'Thanks, for everything…do you ever think that I'll be accepted though, you know for who I am?'

'You already are,' Lois replied smiling, the difference being that she said it genuinely, something which she could never recall doing in the past. 'I just wish dad would be more understanding, it's so difficult having a retard for a dad,' Meg remarked with a sigh, Lois muttering in an undertone, 'try being married to one…' She couldn't ignore the difficulties that came with being married to someone like Peter; he didn't understand her and his stupid schemes were always affecting her in one way or another. 'Listen, your father means well…he's just got his own special way of showing it,' Lois said, her tone as unconvincing as her words. Meg raising an eyebrow at her mum expectantly, 'okay, okay, so he's not perfect but who is?' Lois pointed out, 'I mean come on, we all do things that were hardly proud of, I mean don't get me started with my teens, but my point is we shouldn't judge your father when we make the same mistakes occasionally.'

'Yeah, I guess so, but honestly whats wrong with Brian? He's not himself at all…'

'Meg since when has it been uncommon for Brian to enjoy a drink?' Lois reminded her, 'he's fine,' she stated. Though her reassurance to Meg she found was also needed in her own mind…

Meanwhile, at work Peter found he was having a hard time as usual, the paperwork mounting up and his desk, and though he managed to sneak half of his files into Opie's work he was still struggling. 'Another shipment Griffin,' Angela said walking in and placing another stack in front of him, Peter openly groaning in aggravation. 'Ah come on, why can't ya do some of this yourself, or at least give me some kind of reward for all this?'

'Peter, you may choose to slack in your work, but that is why I trust Opie as a better and more skilled worker. Hence why he is employee of the month again,'

'That's a load of crap,' Peter said slamming his fists against his desk before folding his arms childishly and sulking.

'Mr. Griffin, do your work,'

'I don't wanna!'

'Then I have no choice but to fire you…'

'What?! That's out of order,' he snapped in retaliation. Angela watching him with a sharp expression, 'then continue with your work and I shall forget this conversation,' she said leaving the office. It was then, that Peter raised his head slightly, glancing at Opie before a menacing grin came across his face…so getting up and taking over half of his papers, he walked over to Opie's desk. 'Hmm…I believe some of these are yours,' he said in a clearly false act, 'Angela must have given them to me by mistake…well what shall I do? I guess it's only fair to return them to you,' he said placing them down, Opie making a noise in disagreement. 'No returns!' Peter said childishly running back and hiding under his desk.

During this time, Brian had awoken, his hangover wearing off though he still felt weak. Sitting up and allowing the duvet to slide off him, Brian rested his head against the head board, trying to remember more of the night before with little luck. Sighing as he finally got up; Brian took his phone out and checked it, the numerous texts he had missed from the night before now coming through. Flicking through them Lois's name he found was the most repetitive, the messages starting as quite calm before becoming anxious and demanding. Her need to know where Brian was constantly he found was increasing in levels, but he couldn't say anything of course, he was just a pawn in her happiness, it was something that he was only finding bearable through the cocktails and martinis. But what Brian did not see anymore is that the drink was fast affecting his life in other ways. As evening came round, Brian thought about his intended night out again, the idea of spending it in the company of Peter who would no doubt be all over Lois and making stupid remarks making him all the more keen on getting out. However while he was sober, Brian was now contained in his thoughts, wishing he had something to make his life better, to make him what he desired to be…happy.

Going into Lois and Peter's bedroom later that evening, Stewie saw Brian putting some more cash in his wallet, no sense of happiness anywhere in his expression; he was becoming a shadow of his former self. 'You look rough,'

'Thanks,' Brian replied nonchalantly, not looking up to him, but continuing to get his car keys off the side.

'You know Brian; the answers to your troubles don't lie at the bottom of a wine glass…'

'Good job mines a martini glass then' he replied with some sarcasm.

'Brian you can as damned ignorant as you want, but is it seriously making your life any better? You think that going out every night wasting your money on something which is clearly making you ill will make life any better?'

'It hasn't made it much worse,' he said now looking at him, any trace of life in his eyes gone, leaving them sombre and empty. Stewie hated to see Brian like this, and he was well aware that it wasn't the first time Brian had used drink to try and escape. Though he also knew it was bound to have a worse effect, the fact that Brian was no constantly feeling ill hung-over or not spelt that out clearly, though he tried to deny it. 'Brian, do you actually believe that you're alright because you have a pathetic excuse to go out every night and come back in the morning looking like you've been dragged through god knows what?'

'Look why the hell should you care Stewie? It's my life alright? I'll live it how I want, and if that means going out every single night to drink away my worries like I've always done, then that's what I'm going to do.' Brian didn't mean what he said, but his voice was hard, edgy and so unlike him. 'What am I turning into?' he breathed sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his car keys. 'I'm sorry Stewie, that wasn't fair,' he sighed apologetically.

'I don't need to hear your apologies Brian,' Stewie replied calmly, 'I just don't want you ending up in the gutter, you've nearly been there before and I stopped you once…I'm not going to rule your life, your correct I have no right in saying so. But think about what you're doing to yourself. I don't want to see you end up in the gutter.' Meeting Stewie's even gaze, Brian was at a loss for words, he knew Stewie was right...it was then that Stewie left Brian alone, the white dog sitting with his head in his paws, uncertain of how to react…

Brian's POV

How could life possibly get any more complex? As I got up and left the room, walking past Stewie's to go down the stairs, I could feel his eyes on me, but instead of going out, I put my keys back on the hook. I had decided for at least tonight, if I needed a drink, I would have it here, where I wasn't the only one keeping an eye on just how much I consumed. Though as I poured out a martini and began to take a sip of it, Peter was naturally the result of the next mishap, the way he dived at me in an attempt to surprise me ending in the glass being smashed in my grasp as I tried to keep a hold of it, the blood beginning to spill from my paw…

**So Brian's going downhill but what can stop that? and the ending does have relevance to the beginning of the next chapter. I will update soon review please & thankyou to those who have already. Thankyou and goodnight xxx **


	7. An old character returned

**Hi everyone, updating these fanfics always seems to come around so quick. Well here's chapter 7 I hope you all enjoy and please R&R as usual :) Enjoy xx **

As Brian grasped the edge of the kitchen side, he bit his lip to try and stop himself from swearing at the sharp pain running through his paw and making him feel almost faint to look at. As Lois came in, seeing the bloodied wound, the dark red substance falling from his paw and staining his white fur, she rushed over, avoiding the glass on the floor and helping him to the sink. As the cool water ran across his paw, Brian winced in pain, the cut being very deep. 'I think there's glass in there,' she said concerned, trying to be gentle as she moved his paw in an attempt to see more clearly. 'You'll need to go to the hospital Brian, I don't think it can just be covered over, especially not if you do have glass in there…'

'Right,' he replied still trying to avoid looking at it as he wrapped it over and went to get his keys. 'Brian what do you think you're doing? I'll take you,' Lois replied taking the keys from his good paw and leading him out onto the drive.

'There's really no need to fuss…I'm fine…'

'You're not fine, you look pale and you can't drive with one hand,' Lois pointed out, getting into the drivers seat and starting up the ignition. The drive to the hospital seemed to be long and winding with no end in sight.

After a few minutes of silence, Lois was once again the first one to break it. 'Does it hurt much?'

'Not really,' he replied, 'I'm quite sure I would have been fine though,'

'Don't be ridiculous Brian; I wasn't going to let you drive like that…anyway I'm sorry…'

'For what?' Brian replied looking over at her,

'Peter's behaviour…'

'You can't apologise for that one, that's Peter's fault alone and it's not the first time he's done something which has resulted in one of us getting caught in the backfire,' Brian stated dismissively. 'Listen you don't need to wait around for me at the hospital, no doubt they'll keep me sat there for hours before they'll see me.'

'I don't mind,' Lois began, in truth she wanted to spend a bit more time alone with Brian; his mood was clearly directed at her, though she did not see the reasons behind it. Placing her hand on his paw for a moment, Brian let out a slight sigh but did not move. Not yet. 'It's fine Lois, I can handle it, I'm not going to be doing much and I can get a taxi back, its fifteen minutes,' he insisted.

'Alright,' she replied looking begrudged by this, though Brian paid no mind to it; he almost wanted to focus on the pain in his paw rather than the conversation.

However it was then Lois made a turn off, coming from the long stretch of road and up towards A&E. 'Are you sure…' Lois said appealing for the last time,

'Positive,' Brian replied waiting until she pulled up and getting swiftly out of the car. He didn't like taking this attitude with Lois, but he needed a way out of the situation he was in. He knew Stewie was right over the drink, and Brian knew only too well where the source of it was coming from. Though Brian wanted it to end, he still found it hard to watch Lois and Peter act the way they did with each other, Peter not realising his wife was being unfaithful with his best friend. It was a thought which made Brian shudder; he didn't want to think about the eventual outcome their affair was going to have. 'Can I help you?' a nurse now asked him as he approached the desk. 'Yeah, my names Brian Griffin, I cut my hand up quite badly on some glass, and I think there is some glass in the wound…'

'Very well, go and take a seat and we will call you when someone is free,' she replied kindly, Brian complying and looking around the room at the lack of people waiting. Grateful of the idea he may not be too long, Brian sat back…the last time he had been in a hospital was when Peter had a stroke…it wasn't the first time he had been submitted to the hospital for one reason or another. Though it was often due to something he had done irresponsibly. Looking at the wrappings which covered his paw, Brian sighed muttering under his breath, 'looks like I wasn't meant to enjoy a drink in peace tonight…'

'Mr. Griffin?' queried a voice, prompting Brian to look up and see a different nurse in front of him. 'Someone will see you now if you'd like to follow me,'

'Thanks,' he replied gratefully standing up and allowing the nurse to lead him to a room. 'If you just wait here, your doctor will be along shortly,' she informed him as Brian sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Thanks,' he repeated, the nurse nodding to him and leaving the room. Looking around Brian could smell the strong cleaning chemicals used in there, the medical equipment also having a similarly strong scent coming from them. Brian's sense of smell had often been a strong point, though despite it leading to his job as a police drug detecting dog, it had also led to his rehabilitation. His reflections over the past few years had become more frequent, despite the fact they were not all pleasant. Though the memories he had of finally bonding with his son was something that _did_ make him smile. After everything…he would always have a son who loved and respected him as the man he could only wish he was. It was then that Brian's doctor came through the curtain; he was young with light brown hair, which was merely tousled rather than styled. To begin with his expression was surprised at seeing the white dog though he soon composed himself.

'Oh hey Brian,' he said lightly,

'Michael Milano?' he replied in surprise the young doctor nodding with a slight smile,

'Yes its me, now then lets have a look at that wound of yours,' Michael remarked, Brian holding out his paw automatically, not looking at it, but continuing to watch as Michael bent over it, studying the extent of the cut. 'Hmm, you got quite a lot of glass caught up, but it shouldn't be too hard to get out…it may sting though,' he forewarned, Brian mumbling it was fine. 'Squeamish?' Michael asked with some sympathy, the white dog shaking his head in response, 'no just been a long day,' he sighed.

'I can relate to that…so how'd you do this then?' he asked casually as he began to pry the glass out with what looked like a pair of sharp tweezers. 'One of Peter's lousy ideas of a joke, he jumped me while I had a martini glass in my hand,' Brian explained, an edge of irritation in his tone. 'So he hasn't changed since…well when I last saw him?' Michael replied choosing his words carefully. Brian hadn't seen the training doctor since his relationship with Meg which came to a quick end. It was as Michael began to clean up the dried blood and started working on stitching it up, that Brian finally replied. 'No he hasn't changed.'

'Dunno how you do it then,' he smiled, Brian shaking his head doubting how he did it himself.

'Does Meg still live with you?' he asked trying to keep his tone casual, Brian nodding, wondering just how curious Michael was on the subject. 'Is she doing okay?'

'Yeah, she's fine…changed quite a bit since you last saw her,' Brian replied, Michael looking up at him with slight confusion.

'In what way?'

'She's matured for one thing…but in general she's bettering herself…' Brian explained, trying not to go into detail for fear of a relapse from the previous week. 'That's good to hear…'

'Do you miss her?' Brian queried getting straight to the point, Michael once again pausing in his work as he considered firstly the question and then his answer. 'In some respects…I do yes…but she did lie to me…'

'I know what she did was wrong, but people can and do change…forgiveness is never impossible…how do you think I cope with Peter?' he replied with a weak grin, Michael chuckling slightly. 'How have you been?' he now questioned, Brian faltering…the idea of admitting how he truly was seemed to be something he couldn't express through words, though there was no lie he could tell to make him seem okay. Anything that wasn't convincing to Brian certainly couldn't sound it to anyone else. 'I've been having a bit of a rough patch…' he remarked slowly, 'but at the end of the day, you just get on with it.'

'True,' Michael nodded, not pressuring the subject much to Brian's relief. 'Well that's you all cleaned up,' he concluded straightening up and making some notes on his clip board. 'I'll need to see you in a week to remove the stitches, but until then just try and go easy on it, don't strain the wound to much, otherwise you'll be at risk from infection if it doesn't heal over straight away,' Michael forewarned. 'So if I were you I'd just dodge Peter…'

'You say it like I don't anyway,' Brian smirked when getting up to leave, a though occurred to him, Brian turning on the spot. 'Michael…have you ever thought about getting back in contact with Meg?' he began, Michael sighing and about to speak when Brian cut across him. 'Please just listen, I know what you thought and the things that drove you apart. But Meg isn't her father…Peter is a pain in the neck; I know he is, but you wouldn't be dating Meg's family, you'd be dating Meg. She won't say it aloud, but I know she misses you, and to be fair you treated her better than any other guy. Just consider it…I know what it's like to lose something and regret it, I've done it too many times.' Watching his almost blank expression, Brian sighed saying finally, 'don't let something you once treasured be the one thing you lose.' Leaving the room, Michael thought through everything Brian said to him, calling after the white dog. But Brian had already left.

Once outside, Brian took a walk just on the outskirts of the hospital grounds, not feeling like returning home just yet. As he sat on a bench and looked up into the dark sky, Brian flipped up his phone, the light reflecting on him and giving off a shadow behind him. Skimming his new texts, Brian came to one off Jillian asking him to give her a call when he got the message. Dialling her number, Brian listened for her to pick up, wondering if something was truly wrong or if she just didn't know how to work something simplistic yet again. Though hearing her saddened voice as she picked up, Brian's stomach plummeted as he felt genuine concern now. 'Brian?'

'Hey Jillian, whats wrong…?'

'Oh Brian it's so sad…it's just that…my boyfriend finished with me…' she said her voice evidently giving away that she was trying not to cry.

'Oh god Jillian, I'm sorry,' he said sympathetically,

'Listen I know it's late, but would you mind talking to me…just for a bit? I need some kind of distraction and watching the paint dry in the spare room isn't doing anything for me.' Brian then gave her an option which he believed to be better than just speaking to her. 'I'll come round,' he promised,

'You don't have to do that…' she began, Brian interrupting her.

'It's alright, I've just been out so there's no problem,' he responded not admitting that he had been in the hospital. With this he then decided seeing her was something he had to do and so coming off the phone to her, he finally called for a taxi. By this time the coldness in the air had picked up and Brian was feeling a chill that ran down his spine. So getting into the taxi, Brian was relieved to at last feel some warmth; the journey to Jillian's taking no less than ten minutes. 'That'll be $8,' the driver requested upon pulling up outside the building where Jillian had an apartment. 'Thanks keep the change,' he said handing him $10 and getting out, the driver thanking him before driving off. Going up and meeting Jillian at the doorway, Brian could see her bloodshot eyes, even in the dim light, though she put on a cheerful smile as he approached. 'Brian, come on in, thankyou so much…' she smiled when she took notice of his paw. 'Brian, what happened?'

'Long story,' he said 'I was at the A&E when you text, I got back to you when I came out.' Going inside, Brian sat Jillian down on her sofa and asked her seriously, 'so talk to me, what happened?'

It was the start of a lengthy explanation, Jillian told Brian how her ex had proven to have violent tenancies, and though she had never seen them he lost control earlier that day. 'He was so…awful…it was like he had turned evil,' she remarked sadly, 'I was scared…and I didn't know what to do…but then he calmed down and begged me not to throw him out. But he scared me Brian, I didn't know what else to do, so I ordered that he leave and never come back…was that too harsh?'

'No,' he replied as soothingly as he could. Brian had not met Jillian's ex though whenever she talked about him he had seemed pleasant enough. But now he just prayed that her ex _would _leave her alone. 'If he ever tries to give you any trouble, I want you to call me okay?' he asked, Jillian nodding and making Brian feel more at ease. The last thing he wanted to hear was that perhaps one of his only friends had been victim of something he could at least try to prevent. 'So how'd you do that to yourself?' she asked bringing Brian from his thoughts as most now did, though it took a moment for her question to sink in. 'Oh, an accident,' he remarked, 'a glass just smashed in my hand…'

'Oh you gotta be more careful,' she said shaking her head. 'By the way can I ask you about something?'

'Sure,' he responded, 'whats up?'

'My kettle's broke,' she said frowning,

'Did you switch it on?'

'Yes,'

'Plug it in?'

'Yes,'

'Switch on the mains?'

'The mains?' she replied dumbfounded, Brian sighing with a weak grin as he got up and went into her kitchen, flicking the switch on the wall and seeing a small red light come on her kettle. 'Done,' he said simply, Jillian looking at him like he were a genius, making him laugh for the first time that day. 'Do you want to meet up for coffee tomorrow?' Jillian questioned as Brian was leaving, him thinking it was more courteous to agree to it with her breaking up with her boyfriend. 'Sure,' he finally confirmed, Jillian hugging him remarking he was the best.

Instead of getting another taxi home, Brian walked through the streets calmly, the roads were busy, but the sidewalks clear making it a smooth and almost relaxing return home. However as he rounded the corner into his street, Brian sighed, his smile fading as he reached the house, though he noted a third car on the drive. It was a deep blue convertible, with a glossy shine on it, but looking at the number plate Brian still had no idea who it was. Though as he reached the door, a thought struck him and going in, Brian was amazed to see Michael stood in the living room talking to Meg…

**Yes I brought Michael back :) For those of you who dont know who he is he was a character in season 7 and he and Meg had a relationship. I won't say everything about the episode for those who'd rather see it, but anyway I hope you enjoyed, please review, and there will be another character entrance in the next chapter...I will update soon, thankyou and goodnight xx **


	8. New introduction

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 8, thankyou for your reviews so far. Just to reflect on my authors note in the next chapter, the new character entering this chapter is ****not**** a character which has previously been featured in family guy. She is a character I created and will feature in further chapters. Enjoy and review thankyou! x **

Soon after the events at the hospital and with Jillian, Brian promised Jillian he would meet up with her for a drink. However as his hand begun to heal, it seemed that wasn't the only thing beginning to settle. Sitting in the living room one evening, Brian heard the door go, Meg coming in with a large bag over her shoulder, 'have fun at the gym?' he asked conversationally,

'Yeah it was good, listen I gotta go get a shower, if Michael rings tell him I'll call him back,'

'Sure,'

'And Brian…thanks,' she said the dog looking up to her with a weak smile, knowing perfectly well she had found out about Brian's involvement, though she didn't question it further as Peter came in. Since what had happened a couple of months ago now, Meg didn't speak to her father if she could manage it, her bitterness towards him from years of mistreatment finally coming out. Trying to take no notice of the situation, Brian only looked up as Lois came into the room smiling at him, which Brian felt was almost a point that she made to do as she then turned to Peter.

'Are you going out tonight Peter?' she asked, Peter looking up at her with a falsely thoughtful expression.

'Maybe…'

'I don't mind you going out Peter I just wanted to know what you were doing that's all,' Lois replied, the situation reminding Brian of a child asking his mum if he could play with his friends for a while.

'Awesome! Lois you're the best,' he said kissing his wife passionately, Brian about to mount the stairs when he immediately saw his mistake after hearing the front door close behind him. The sound of the car pulling off the drive making Brian feel the inevitable dread of what was coming next, he had never been in a loveless relationship before…however it wasn't a relationship…it was a fling…though loveless? Correct. Though much to his surprise, Lois didn't suggest anything, her attention focused on Stewie who had begun to yell from the kitchen.

'HEY, WHAT THE HELL DOES A CHILD HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME FOOD AROUND HERE?! YOU WANT ME TO STARVE? WELL YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE, JUST GET ME SOME BISCUITS AND JUICE BEFORE YOU EVEN GO THERE!'

'Alright Stewie, Mummy's coming,' Lois sighed, Brian looking after her and going against his original intentions by following her into the kitchen.

'You okay?' he asked lightly, Lois handing Stewie his biscuits, the child murmuring under his breath some more profanities, when Lois turned to Brian with teary eyes.

'I'm so glad you're here Brian…I need someone…please I need someone…'

'What are you talking about?' Brian responded concerned.

'I feel so ill Brian…I…really do…'

'Why don't you go to the doctors then?' Brian replied, Lois shaking her head, unable to get the words out at first. 'I went to the doctors today…they said I might have a…a…tumour…'

'What?' Brian replied in shock, sitting Lois down, all feelings of resentment towards her leaving him in an instant. 'Tell me everything the doctor said,'

'I've been having really bad headaches, and dizzy spells…I thought it was nothing. But then I nearly fainted in the kitchen the other night…and I then almost fell down the stairs this morning. Everything just went black…I felt like my energy was drained, like I couldn't do anything to stop it. So I went to the doctors.'

'You should have told one of us, why didn't you say something? What happened at the doctors?'

'Because I didn't want to worry you or Peter, Peter can't look after me if he thinks I'm ill, it takes him all his time to look after himself. Besides you seemed wrapped up enough in your own world to notice…' she replied Brian about to argue the remark when she continued. 'Anyway…I went to the doctors, and they said they wanted to run some tests, so they sent me to see a specialist at the hospital, and they said they think I have a tumour.' Sitting in shock, Brian was at a loss for words, the thought of his friend having a tumour making him worry when Brian caught the end of what Lois had gone on to say. '…guess you were right, repressing those feelings didn't help really, and it certainly wasn't healthy for me,' she said with a weak laugh, Brian shaking his head.

'You know I never would have thought it could happen. Repressing feelings doesn't help in the slightest, but I really wish you'd said something sooner. So what can they do if you have a tumour?'

'They think it may be too risky to operate, if it is a tumour though, then it's formed on my brain, which they said makes it more dangerous,' she remarked, Brian nodding in understanding, and noting Stewie's silence through this conversation, presuming he just wanted to listen in. 'So when do you find out?' he replied trying not to drift off topic Lois checking the appointment card in her bag and responding it would be in a week. 'I'll come with you,' he told her, Lois kissing him on the cheek.

'Thanks Brian, you truly are the best…but could you not say anything to Peter? I don't want to worry him.'

'Alright,' Brian agreed, unable to ignore her pleading eyes. 'But I want to come with you and hear what the specialist has to say. If you do have a tumour you can't do it alone, you'll have support.'

'Thankyou,' she whispered getting up and leaving the room to go and calm down a little when Stewie finally spoke up.

'Well after all this I never thought that it would be a tumour that would get Lois,' he remarked thoughtfully, Brian shooting him a look, 'what? Besides I don't know how you do it Brian, I mean be honest she's making your life a misery, and you can't deny it Brian.'

'Lois doesn't force me to drink,' he replied quietly, Stewie raising an eyebrow.

'Oh no, she just forces you to have sex with her,' he replied, Brian tensing at these words, his eyes closing as he fought with the strain and guilt that rose and fell once again. Clutching his paws, Brian tried to become calmer again, drawing deep breaths as he forced the thoughts to the back of his mind. Opening his eyes again, Brian noted how Stewie watched concerned, though Brian stood from the table and left the room, ignoring his desire to walk out the house and instead going upstairs to get some sleep.

Going out to meet Jillian the following day, Brian walked, deciding to make the most of the fresh air. He didn't see how things could get any better, he was stuck in an affair that was bringing his health down to an all time low, and now with Lois ill, he felt as if there may be no easy way out. However his previous beliefs of Jillian not noticing his change in nature were that day proved wrong. As they sat sipping at their drinks, Jillian seemed to be contemplating over whether to say something, when she finally decided. 'Are you okay Brian?' she queried, Brian looking up from his drink in surprise to meet her serious gaze.

'Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?'

'You seem depressed Brian…' she stated, the white dog looking at her, feeling as if his collar was suddenly tighter. 'Whats been going on? I know your not yourself, you don't talk like you used to…have I done something to upset you?' she asked, worry clear in her tone.

'No, Jillian it's not you,' he replied a sigh escaping his lips. All the time he thought he had been convincing, and yet even Jillian had still noticed. 'I'm just going through a few problems at the moment that's all.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' she offered, Brian initially going to decline it, when a sudden rush came over him. He needed to talk about it…however admitting to being in an affair was something he knew was out of the question, so he got around it in the only way he could. 'Jillian…say…say that someone was in a position where they felt they were in love. Yet the person they loved…was married.'

'Brian, this isn't me we're talking about is it?' Jillian asked,

'Are you married?'

'No,'

'Point made…anyway I'm talking hypothetically,' Brian replied noting Jillian's blank expression. 'I'm saying it as an example.'

'Oh,' she replied with a smile, catching on once again, making shake his head with a weak smile. 'Anyway…say her husband was the person's best friend. But their marriage was going downhill, and in a moment of weakness the person they were in love with started an affair…'

'That's awful Brian! Who would do that to their best friend?' Jillian replied appalled, Brian mildly surprised she had followed it so far, but the guilt sank in all too quickly. 'But as I said…a moment of weakness…and then what if that person realised all they believed they'd ever wanted was wrong, and now they were stuck…not knowing how to get out. What would you do?' he asked her almost pleadingly.

'I'd stop it, I mean think about what it would be doing to the best friend…not that you'd ever do that Brian,' she smiled, 'but if they weren't in love then how can you call it a true affair? It's just a sham and to be honest I think it's mean,' she remarked, Brian watching her and taking in what she said.

'It's just that things can be difficult and I'm in a situation where I don't know what to do,' he remarked, Jillian unaware of how his "hypothetic" speech had been true.

'Brian…you're really smart. You need to do the right thing, and I'm sure you know what that is.'

'Thanks Jillian,' he replied with a weak smile, getting up and going to get them something more to drink.

Leaving the café and thanking Jillian for her help, Brian begun to make his way home, though his mind wasn't on what was going on around him. Thinking about what Jillian said Brian considered everything…was he being that notably different? _If Jillian noticed I have to be_ he thought frowning, when a voice brought him from his thoughts. Looking behind him, Brian saw the interruption in the form of a young lady approaching him, clearly grateful he had stopped. She was quite young and fairly tall, her hair being auburn in colour, the shade of it shimmering in the late afternoon sunlight. Her eyes were emerald in colour and looked upon Brian kindly as she approached. 'Um, excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm a bit lost, this is my first time visiting Rhode Island and I'm looking for Glen Quagmire…and a lady back there…Jillian, said you'd be able to direct me?'

'Er is that the first thing you really wanted when you came to Rhode Island?' Brian queried raising an eyebrow, the young lady looking at him in confusion.

'Well yes…he's my second cousin, it's been years since I've met him though,' she replied, Brian instantly seeing his mistake,

'I'm sorry, it's just I didn't know Quagmire had any relatives other than his mother,' he explained the young lady's smile returning.

'It's okay; I seem to have had that a lot already, though I'm not sure why…but do you know him,'

'Don't look too much into that,' Brian advised, 'but I do know Quagmire, he lives next door to me and my family, I can show you where it is if you would like?'

'If you don't mind,' she replied, Brian shaking his head as he led her in the direction of Spooner Street.

'I didn't catch your name,' he mentioned conversationally as they walked down the side walk, the young lady pulling a case behind her.

'Oh sorry, how rude of me, my names ClioWillow,' she smiled, the wheels of her case making a light sound against the pavement.

'Connie, that's a nice name,' he replied watching her calming expression 'so what brought you to Quahog to see your cousin?'

'Well one of my relatives told me about him being here, and she left him something in her will. She passed away recently so I decided to come and visit him myself rather than post it on,' she explained softly, Brian somehow taking a liking to her. Clioseemed sweet and genuine her voice almost soothing to Brian, 'so what about you? I don't believe I heard your name either…'

'Oh I'm Brian,' he replied politely, Cliosmiling down at him as they continued walking on. 'When was the last time you saw Quagmire?'

'When we were children at the very least,' she responded her expression reflecting her thoughts on her last encounter with him. 'I don't know whether he's changed much though,' she remarked casually Brian thinking it was more than likely. As they approached the row of houses, Brian seeing his own but trying to ignore the growing feelings of dread, he instead brought his attention to the house next door.

Seeing the car gone, Brian suddenly remembered Quagmire was on a flight. 'We have a spare key, don't worry,' he said going into his house and taking the spare key from the living room cupboard, quickly returning to Connie. 'Here we go is Quagmire expecting you?' he asked opening the door,

'Yes, I sent him a letter explaining that I was coming, and thankyou,' she smiled,

'No problem, if you need anything just come next door but Quagmire should be home about nine or ten this evening.'

'Thankyou very much Brian,' she replied shaking his hand and going in the house, watching him off from the doorway, Brian being left with a strange rush of emotions that left him smiling as he went into his home, having no idea of the impact this new character would have in the next few weeks.

**I hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what your first impressions of Clio are :) Review and I shall update soon thankyou x **


	9. Shared interests

**Hi everyone, sorry its taken me just over a week to update, so much coursework -_- but its all finished with now :) So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and it will look a bit more into the character of Clio and her newly forming friendship with Brian, R&R thankyou! **

**P.S. Please read - I would like to point out (in case you hadn't noticed) "Connie" is now called "Clio," which I have changed in the last chapter and this to correct it, when I realised and was told by a reviewer (thanks Ander Arias =] ) that there is already a character named "Connie" in the show. That's all enjoy the rest of the chapter. **

Mere hours after meeting new girl Clio, Brian found that he was thinking about her, the pair having a second encounter not long after he'd let her into Quagmire's home. However as the following morning came things were seemingly normal, Peter was talking animatedly about an uninteresting topic, whilst Meg queried on how long Chris was going to be away visiting his friend Sam. Though through this Brian found himself keeping watch on Lois all through breakfast, checking for anything that seemed wrong. 'So dog how was Jillian?' Stewie questioned, Brian looking at him dazed,

'What?'

'You haven't been listening to a word I've said,' he accused, Brian watching Stewie apologetically,

'Sorry, so what were you saying?'

'How is Jillian? Still as dumb as ever?'

'Apparently not, she's caught on to some things more than I anticipated,' he remarked, Stewie incorrectly guessing that she had discovered Brian and Lois's affair. 'How the hell did she work that one out?' he responded frowning,

'Not that…it's just…never mind,' he concluded. It wasn't that it wouldn't be easy explaining it; it was the fact that with it, Brian would face a lot of uneasy questioning, which was something that right now he didn't need.

Going outside during the week, Brian saw Clio once again coming out of Quagmire's home. 'Hey,' she greeted cheerfully Brian pausing with a smile,

'Hey, how's the hotel?'

'Really nice,' she replied thoughtfully, 'thank you for your help with that,' she added.

'No problem, I thought for a minute you were staying with Quagmire again.'

'Oh no, I just dropped by,' she said lightly when a silence fell between them. 'Well…I guess I'd better go…' Clio started about to walk away, her shimmering hair catching in the wind when Brian interrupted her. 'Wait! Are you busy this afternoon?'

'No, not necessarily, I'm still trying to get to know Quahog better.'

'Well, I don't suppose you'd want to go for a coffee or something?'

'I'd like that,' she answered sweetly, Brian taking her to the usual café he visited so frequently with Jillian. 'I'll get these,' he said, Clio about to disagree when he insisted, 'honestly it's fine,' he assured her. Sitting down with a view of the street both talked quite casually her shining emerald eyes something he found unavoidable, they were just so striking. 'So how long are you here for?'

'I think a few weeks,' she replied pondering over it, 'it depends how things go, Glen seems to be more used to the idea of having me being here…'

'I never did ask you what he did on that first night.'

'I don't think you'd believe me if I told you,' she grimaced.

_Flashback_

_Sitting on the sofa nervously as Quagmire arrived home from his last flight back to Quahog, she rose to her feet with a small smile. 'Hello Glen,' she greeted softly, Quagmire looking at her confused, _

'_I thought my nine pm cancelled…' _

'_It's me Connie; we spoke on the phone,' _

'_My cousin Connie?' _

'_Yes,' she nodded as he turned on the light to see her in clearer view. _

'_Wow, you're hot…so…' he said gesturing her to sit down, 'are you opposed to cousin on cousin?' _

_End Flashback_

'Actually I would,' he responded with a sympathetic smile, 'I trust your second meeting was better?'

'Oh yes,' she replied instantly, when her phone interrupted their conversation. 'Sorry I'll have to take this she remarked, looking at the screen as she slid up her phone. 'Hi,' she greeted cheerfully 'I…yes don't worry I'm fine really,' she said standing up and signalling she'd be a minute as she walked out of the store to hear better, Brian catching the stressed voice on the other end of the phone. Watching her with a distant expression Brian found himself smiling, Clio was so relaxed…so calming it felt almost soothing to have her around. As she soon returned inside, Brian heard her laughing before bidding goodbye to the caller, 'sorry about that,' she remarked sitting back down, 'it was my literary agent…'

'You have a literary agent?' Brian replied interested,

'Yes, he was just worried about me making my next scheduled signing but it's not far from here.'

'You're an author?'

'That's right,' she nodded, 'I'm a romance and fantasy writer,' she explained.

'Wow that's incredible, how many novels have you written?'

'Three,' she answered thoughtfully, 'I've started my fourth so I'm doing well, though I have been attending book signings lately, which was why my agent rang.'

'That's…I mean wow, that's really something, I've always been an avid writer, but I have quite a hard time where inspiration and ideas are concerned…' he admitted.

'Writing isn't all about inspiration Brian, it's a passion that you have which allows you to take aspects from your own life and put them into a plot which either reflects on those aspects, or are used to help bring across the story your trying to tell.'

'That's really profound,' he replied still stunned, his expression making Clio laugh,

'Just detailed,' she countered, 'so anyway, now that you know I'm an illustrious author, what is it that you do?' she asked still laughing.

'Well I've worked in a few areas you could say…I've been everything from a waiter to a police dog.'

'Really? You've worked with the police?'

'Yeah, for a while,' he responded careful not to mention his reasons for quitting.

'I bet that was interesting, so what kind of things have you written about?' she asked, the conversation resuming and continuing even as they left and went for a walk.

Returning home later, Brian was unaware just how much more cheerful he came across from the minute he entered the room. Coming inside after splitting off from Clio, who returned to her hotel for the evening, Brian met Meg and Lois in the kitchen doorway as Meg informed her mum that she was going out for dinner with Michael that evening. Exchanging a smile Brian looked back to Meg as Lois confirmed it was fine for them to be going out, and for once Peter said nothing over it…he wasn't as of yet home from work. Something which Brian knew was best taken advantage of. 'I'll do dinner,' he said, Lois turning around in surprise as he went and began to get out the ingredients needed.

'Brian your in a good mood,' she remarked 'so what have you been doing today?'

'Just went for a coffee with a friend…'

'Jillian?'

'No actually, someone else, it was…nice,' he said smiling to himself, though he didn't notice the wary look about Lois's features though she kept her voice even.

'Glad you enjoyed yourself, are you going out tonight?'

'Yeah, thought I might go and get a drink,' he said calmly, Lois not replying to this as Peter walked in.

'Hey Lois honey,' he said giving her a quick kiss, 'any idea why Meg is acting like she has something to do for once?'

'She's going out for dinner with Michael tonight,' Lois explained, Brian looking around to see the look of horror on Peter's face.

'What the hell? Well we'll see about that…' he said starting for the door when Brian was in front of him blocking his way. 'Brian, what are ya doing?'

'I want to talk to you. Now,' He stated warning clear in his voice as he led the bewildered man outside before rounding on him. 'What is wrong with you Peter? Why do you have to go interfering with everything that might just be making some of us happy? I don't want you getting in the middle of Meg's relationships; you have no right to decide what she does and doesn't do.'

'You can't tell me what to do,' Peter began when Brian felt his anger rising against his "best friend" who in his mind was falling under that status.

'You're right, but I can warn you to back off, I won't stand and watch you ruin everyone else's lives, don't you think you've already done enough of that.' His words were cold and callous, he had no sympathy now, but Peter's retaliation was also something he wasn't prepared for.

'At least I've got a family. I've got a wife and kids, what do you have Brian?' Watching him speechless, Brian turned on his heel and walked inside slamming the door behind him, Meg overlooking from the banister and Lois about to speak to him when Brian silenced her. 'Don't go there,' he said, his voice a near growl when he heard the door go. But as he disappeared into the kitchen, Brian was putting the dinner in the oven when he heard the yells from the other room…he had unknowingly sparked a row…

Returning into the living room, to hear Lois yelling hoarsely at Peter, she watched as he fled from the house, his car sounding as he pulled sharply off the drive and went down the road. Turning back to face Brian, her face flushed with a mixture of fury and embarrassment she went instinctively to sit down, her breathing slow and deep. 'I'm sorry Lois,' he said finally, the red head meeting his expression with a weak smile as she shook her head.

'No Brian, that was…wrong, he shouldn't have said it.'

'I know, but…' Brian began when Meg descended the stairs just as the doorbell went. She wore a sleek black cocktail dress made of satin, her hair hanging straight over her shoulders; she looked so different, so mature…that even as Brian went to answer the door, he was still shocked by her appearance. Greeting Michael in a casual tone, Michael was fairly cheerful to see him. 'Hey Brian, how is your paw?'

'Oh fine,' he responded now looking down to the virtually healed wound, 'how are you?'

'I'm good, I was just…wow,' he concluded, looking up from white to black to see Meg now standing awaiting him patiently. 'Meg, you look…wow, stunning,' he grinned, Meg smiling widely. 'Erm…well shall we,' he said extending his arm to her which Meg willingly took as they left Lois and Brian watching them off.

Feeling the tense atmosphere as they stood alone in the room, Brian reached for his car keys when Lois stepped forward, her voice quiet. 'Brian…' looking up, he found that she was very close, a proximity that with Lois made him feel uncomfortable. He knew what was coming. 'Please…I need you…just for an hour…I want you…' she whispered, her breathing now uneven, though as he went to respond, Brian found her lips pressed against his forcefully, the kiss was desperate…passionate. On edge. Meanwhile at the drunken clam, Peter sat looking at his beer and made no motion to drink it, his expression unreadable as his friends sat around him watching uncertainly. 'Come on Peter, you've barely said two words all night whats up?' Joe questioned, still in uniform from after his shift.

'I dunno Joe things just aren't going right with me an' Lois…' he sighed resting his head on the table as he continued to focus on the glass, running a finger around the rim. 'What you mean sexually…? Cause you know there's an easy way to fix that…' Quagmire began when Peter shook his head,

'No it's not that,' he replied glumly, none of the three friends aware they had now lost Quagmire who was having a fantasy in his mind.

'We just had an argument and well it didn't end too well.'

'Come on Peter, all relationships have there ups and downs,' Joe replied sympathetically, 'I mean look at me and Bonnie, my disabilities often prompt argument and such because I get frustrated with it all.'

'Yeah but this is different, I've never seen Lois look at me like that…it was so cold…so hard…it was awful, worse than when my step-dad condemned me to hell for listening to rock music on a Sunday during church,' he said wincing at the memory.

'Well have you tried talking to Lois?'

'No, and the worst of it is, I feel like she doesn't love me anymore…I mean don't get me wrong we kiss and stuff…but it's not the same…'

'Hey Peter, that dog with the puffy tails back,' Horace cut across them, Peter's mood lifting as he ran outside and started chasing the dog laughing childishly.

'So whats the bet then?' Quagmire asked, now coming from his fantasy and placing some money on the table,

'I say Lois will leave her marital status and move on,' Cleveland said putting his money on the table,

'My bets are on an affair, and well all I can say is I'm open all hours oh! Giggidy, Giggidy' he grinned,

'I reckon they'll resolve it, if Lois has put up with it this long she'll keep going,' Joe said putting down a few notes.

'So…you reckon she'll get up to something…' Quagmire translated,

'Oh yeah,' Joe confirmed lightly.

Getting up as Lois now slept in bed, Brian went straight to the shower as usually, feeling an abnormally larger sense of guilt than he had before, and also feeling that the already icy water hitting his back wasn't cold enough. Getting out and looking in the mirror, Brian heard his phone ringing downstairs, though he ignored it. Though he hadn't spoken he knew his voice wouldn't be even, Brian in his moment of weakness not seeing Stewie watching him with a concerned expression…

'Brian, you have to stop this,' he said coming in, the white dog looking at him with a weak smile.

'I'm fine…I'm just gonna…go get a drink,' he sighed, grabbing his collar off the side and putting it on before getting his keys and leaving the house alone grateful not to face Peter's return…

**I hope you all enjoyed and as requested by "Ander Arias" I tried to include Peter a bit more, still quite a bit to come yet, please review and I shall update soon, thankyou! **

**~ x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	10. Surprises at the bar

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 10, sorry about the slight delay but because the fanfiction site when down for a few days I wasn't able to upload as quickly as I wanted to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed some slight romance in this chapter. Thankyou to all my reviewers who compliment my writing so frequently which is something I really value, and those who give me occasional advice. Thankyou please read and review! Enjoy! x **

Sitting with a martini glass in hand at the bar he used to visit occasionally, Brian was clearly lost in thought, something which he hated. Thinking too much prompted so many emotions in Brian due to what he was going through, so as a voice spoke out behind him, Brian wasn't prepared for who he turned to see. Clio stood wearing black trousers and a deep violet backless top, her emerald eyes glittering in the small spotlights scattered across the ceiling. 'Hey, I didn't expect to see you here,' she smiled sitting beside him.

'Hi, I didn't expect to see you either,' he replied, 'are you here alone?'

'Yeah I just felt like getting out for a while,' she said thoughtfully, 'how come you're here alone?'

'I just came out,' he sighed, 'I needed a little bit of a break from things,'

'I can understand that,' she replied sympathetically,

'You have no idea…' he muttered, Clio not catching it over the music that started to play on stage.

'I love jazz,' she grinned looking to watch the saxophone players in envy,

'Really?' Brian replied looking up a little, trying his best now to focus on the conversation, his interest sparking from the mentioning.

'Yes I've always loved jazz, there's something about it…' she began when she looked at Brian, 'so whats the matter?'

'How do you mean?'

'You don't seem…yourself…whats wrong?' she repeated, her eyes watching him with a gaze that he felt could see right through him when another person joined them.

'Well if it isn't Brian Griffin, how long has it been?' both bringing their attention to an elderly man behind them dressed up in a tuxedo that he knew only too well.

'Frank Sinatra Jr.?'

'Yeah it's me, I'm back in town for a week or two, but it's good to see you. How is the other member of our old trio?'

'He's fine thanks Frank,' Brian replied still surprised by the return,

'So who's your little lady friend?' Frank asked looking at Clio with a warm smile,

'Oh this is Clio, Clio this is Frank an old friend I guess you could say…'

'Nice to meet you,' she responded politely.

'So Brian, since you are here, we could do a possible one night only? What do you reckon?'

'Erm, I dunno…things have changed a little since then…I don't know if I'd still…'

'Don't be ridiculous, have you forgotten what I taught you? Live life while you can and live it hard.' Not replying to this, Brian took his drink in hand and sipped at it, Frank taking the hint, 'well if you feel like a reunion, you just let me know.'

'Bye Frank,' Brian said dismissively, not looking as he left when he found Clio's eyes watching him again.

For the rest of the evening, Brian and Clio chatted as they had done at the café; though the change in Brian was inevitable, and he wished above all else that Clio wouldn't have seen him like this. It was a time when he was sorting himself out of the mess that was his affair…something that was…no…he couldn't bring himself to think about it, for tonight he _had_ to be okay, not just to get himself through it, but to be convincing to Clio. 'So do you have some transport?' Brian asked as they went out into the cold evening air,

'No,' she admitted, 'I'll probably walk…or get a taxi…' her eyes falling on a gang by the street corner.

'Don't worry, I'll give you a lift to the hotel,' he said, Clio not turning it down, feeling wary of those lingering on the streets at night. 'Its alright, I wouldn't worry,' he smiled reassuringly as Clio got into the passenger seat.

'I'm not now,' she grinned as they set off, 'I write too many scenes where a character requires assistance in a bad situation, like the hero,' she said be means of example, Brian chuckling. 'What?' she asked, tilting her head slightly

'So you picture me as a hero to that situation do you?' he remarked raising an eyebrow before laughing,

'You never know,' she smirked, 'you have potential,'

'Then you don't know me at all, I'm by no means innocent…'

'In what way?' she queried still smiling, Brian trying to keep his tone light,

'Come on, in reality who is? Books open up every possibility, reality isn't so varied'

'Good point.'

'Well actually…' he mused, 'no I'm wrong,' he smiled decisively.

'Oh...?' she said looking at Brian's expression as he pulled up outside her hotel.

'So in what way were you wrong?'

'I'll leave you to work it out,' he grinned, Clio smiling brightly,

'I will, goodnight Brian, thanks for the ride,'

'Goodnight Clio,' he said watching her into the hotel before turning his car round and setting off home, with a very different view on things than the one he had left with…

The following morning however things proved to be heated as Brian went into the kitchen. 'Oh yeah Lois I think you need to empty the bin you've been keeping in the closet upstairs, its full got a load of old used condoms, any idea why that is?'

'Oh…um…well Chris is becoming a man now you know…he's probably just experimenting or something,' Lois said the excuse poor, but by Peter's intelligence passable. 'Anyway shouldn't you be apologising for your attitude yesterday?' she added testily,

'Oh sorry Lois for my unaccepted behaviour,' he said with heavy sarcasm, Lois glaring at him with narrowed eyes. 'So you're saying it was uncalled for?'

'I never phone called you…don't change the subject Lois…'

'No…Oh forget it, you wouldn't understand anyway. Sometimes I dunno how I do this…'

'Do what Lois…Oh look at me I'm Lois I spend all day in the house while my big mean husband Peter does all the work…'

'Peter knock it off, now your just being childish,'

'Oh I'm being childish?' he said catching sight of Meg, 'hey Meg your grounded tonight.'

'What? Why?'

'Because I can,' he said folding his arms.

'You know what Dad; no you can't okay? You're not the boss of me, I'm seventeen going on eighteen.'

'Why does all your blaming have to go on Meg?' Brian queried in a hard tone, walking past Meg as she glared at her father before going upstairs.

'Hey don't start having a go at me Brian, I have an anger management program and it's doing me wonders.'

'Anger management? This I'd like to see,' he replied sarcastically, taking the sheet of paper Peter offered him and reading the scrawled writing.

Peter's Anger Management Therapy

Step 1. Annoy Meg

Step 2. Make fun of Meg

Step 3. Hit Meg.

Ultimate Step – If all else fails, trash the place.

'Peter that is the most pathetic excuse for anger management I've ever read…'

'Well it works and that's what counts. By the way do you know when the film blue harvest is on tonight? It's meant to be a really stupid yet funny family who do a parody of the star wars film "a new hope."'

'Its not, they cancelled it due to a dirty dancing special tonight…'

'WHAT HOW CAN THEY DO THAT?!' he demanded punching the wall in anger,

'Yeah the anger management _is_ doing wonders, it taught you how to break the wall,' he snapped, when his phone went off distracting him. 'Excuse me,' he said coldly, leaving the room again, none of the family aware Joe Swanson was spying on them through the window with his binoculars. Taking his mobile out he quickly dialled Quagmire's number.

'Yeah?'

'Quagmire it's Joe, I'm gonna up the stakes on Lois cheating…you busy?'

'Just having sex with twins, but I'll be good to go in five minutes.'

'Identical?'

'Oh yeah,' Quagmire replied casually, 'best make it ten minutes then.'

'Why?'

'Twins…' he muttered, before a moan came through the receiver and Quagmire hung up, Joe shuddering slightly in the bushes.

Meanwhile going out to the back of the house, Brian picked up the call which turned out to be Jillian, 'Hey Brian, I haven't heard from you for a couple of days…'

'I know sorry Jill, I've been meaning to get in contact,'

'You feeling any better?'

'Sort of, listen I'm gonna have to give you a call back, speak later?'

'Sure,' she agreed, Brian thinking it would be easier to have a lengthy conversation with her in the evening. However walking around to the front, Brian was surprised to see Clio coming down the street 'So I'll call you later,' he said closing his phone once Jillian said goodbye and greeting Clio.

'Hey, I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk?' she offered, Brian about to respond when he saw Joe emerging down the path,

'Joe what are you…?'

'Long story,' Joe replied shaking his head.

'Right, oh this is Clio, she's Quagmire's second cousin,'

'Really? Well that's a surprise,' he smiled shaking hands with the pretty young lady stood beside Brian. 'Well I'd better leave you to it,' he said with a smirk directed at Brian as he wheeled down the path and towards Quagmire's.

'Hectic morning?'

'You could say that…'

'Come on then, you look like you could do with a bit of a break,' she said Brian unable to resist as they set off in the opposite direction to Joe. 'So where do you want to go?' she asked,

'Anywhere peaceful,' he remarked in slight exasperation, Clio laughing lightly as they enjoyed a simplistic morning.

Upon heading back a couple of hours later, Brian felt he had unwound a lot, his time with Clio so relaxing and calming, that it left Brian feeling something like himself…a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. But there was something more…something he couldn't put his paw on… 'Brian…I wanted to ask you something,' she said as they arrived at the four star hotel she was staying at.

'Yeah?' he said glancing at her,

'You're probably the sanest I've met since I've come to Quahog, and you've become quite a good friend in the short time I've known you…so I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight?' Though her question took Brian by surprise, he couldn't deny the sudden rush he felt at her suggestion.

'I'd love too,' he smiled, 'I'll pick you up at…'

'Seven?' the two said in unison, both then laughing as she walked up the steps into the hotel, 'see you tonight then,' she smiled,

'Here's my mobile number…' he said writing it down on a scrap of paper and handing it to her, 'if I'm late or anything I'll have the hotel pass on a message, but if you're going to be delayed you can contact me on that,' he informed her, Clio taking it and going in, looking back for a moment as she walked through the glass doors. Brian watched after her for a moment, an absent-minded smile on his face when he walked back home. 'Well Brian, you look cheerful, despite the fact you left me in a bloody minefield!'

'Sorry, have Lois and Peter still been arguing?' Brian asked, Stewie's furious expression enough to tell him before he answered a little more calmly

'What do you think? Well the fat man followed shortly after you, but Lois has been complaining non-stop, it was worse than the time when she left me to go on that bloody cruise alone. I mean why Brian? Why would she do that?'

'I dunno it was only two tickets if you remember,' he shrugged, his smile making Stewie suspicious.

'Alright, what aren't you telling me? Have I got juice around my mouth again?'

'No, it's not that…' he said not answering Stewie's original question as he went upstairs.

'Brian!' he yelled, the dog not noticing as he went up to the bedroom, Stewie feeling self-conscious and checking his appearance in the mirror. 'I didn't have any juice around my mouth! What is Brian's problem?' he complained aloud, receiving no immediate answer till later that evening.

'Brian, do you know when Meg's supposed to get home tonight?'

'She's round Michael's for dinner,' Brian called down, coming out onto the landing, and seeing Peter come in he descended the stairs, 'and on that note, I won't be in for dinner either.'

'Why's that?'

'I have plans tonight; I was invited out to dinner by a friend. Speaking of which I need to get ready,' he said taking the moment to go back upstairs, glancing back to see Peter looking awkwardly at his wife. Going into the bedroom and pulling on a tuxedo. Brian was adjusting his tie in the mirror when he saw a figure behind him.

'Oh hey Stewie,'

'So who are you going out with tonight, as I presume that's why you were so unusually happy earlier.'

'A girl I met a couple of weeks ago,' he admitted with a smile,

'Well if she makes you this happy then go and have some fun, seriously, have a good time. I think you need it,' the last part being said in an undertone though Brian picked it up.

'Yeah…thanks…' he said gratefully, leaving the door to go with a slight spring in his step as he went to pick up Clio…

**So how will the date go? It will be coming up in the next chapter. I had to mention Blue Harvest, I love that film lol, I hope you all enjoyed, please review for me so appreciated! I will update soon, thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	11. The Jazz Note

**Good evening everyone! I hope your all okay and I hope you enjoy the new chapter which follows Brian's date with Clio and how it affects him. There will be a familiar song mentioned in this chapter...though it is edited for the purpose of the fanfic. Review and enjoy thankyou! x **

Pulling up outside of the hotel, Brian looked outside to see Clio walking down the steps, wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress that hugged her slender figure with black strapped heels. The clutch-bag she carried matched the deep colour of her dress, Brian noted as she got into the car, her hair now in ringlets, 'Hey,' she greeted.

'Wow, you look stunning…'

'Thankyou,' Clio smiled her eyes sparkling as much as the diamond jewellery she wore, 'and you look good in a tuxedo I have to admit.'

'Thanks, so where do you want to go tonight?'

'I made reservations at a nice little restaurant called the Jazz Note.'

'I've heard about that place, they opened a few weeks ago,' he said thoughtfully remembering where it was.

'Yes its live Jazz music performed while you eat'

'Sounds great,' he grinned indicating to pull out again and turn around to drive them to the restaurant.

'So Brian how is it that someone as intriguing as you is single?' Clio asked when they were sat in the Jazz note. Both had made their orders and patiently awaited them, the waiters that had served them clearly mistaking them for a couple. Though now at her starting point of a conversation Brian seemed to tense at that moment though it was easily covered.

'I guess you could say the right girl never came along…at one time I thought I found her, but I was proven wrong.'

'I can understand that,' she nodded,

'So how is it someone as beautiful as you can be single?' he asked returning the question with the same amount of curiosity. Although she laughed at the compliment given, Clio thought considerably about how to answer him.

'I'm…very wary where trust is concerned in a relationship…My ex is the person who made me like this though…as in how cautious I am on the matter.'

'Why what did he do?'

'He cheated while he was with me,' she said in a simple yet hard tone of voice, 'I was never able to forgive him.' To begin with Brian found her statement hard to take in, the guilt within his body rising up past a level that left him out of his comfort zone.

However he was able to compose himself, his reply one of comfort.

'If he'd had any sense he would have valued you. You deserve better than that Clio.'

'Well you never know who you meet,' she agreed, 'it's like you Brian, we seem to share a lot in common, we both love the same music, we're both avid writers…'

'Yes though you happen to be the illustrious one,' Brian smiled,

'I never think of myself as the illustrious one, just a very desirous writer,' she remarked thoughtfully.

'I'm sure your family and friends must be proud,'

'Friends yes though at first my parents were a little testy…'

'Why?' Brian asked confused.

'My parents are testy at the best of times and highly critical. When I wanted to make my career as being a full time author, they were the least enthusiastic.'

'Well you proved them wrong,' he remarked honestly,

'So what is your novel going to be based on?' Clio asked, now intently curious.

'Umm, well, you know I'm considering a few ideas.'

'I understand, all the possibilities of a first novel are so unbelievable it can almost be over-whelming.'

'Yeah it's just hard to sit down and gather everything together in one plot.'

'You'll get there Brian I'm sure of it. But you know I've always wanted to write a book, linked to the events of past relationships, and the experiences through it.'

'I bet that would be an interesting read,' Brian said grinning, making Clio laugh in agreement.

After they finished their meal, Brian and Clio continued to talk over their drinks, while the jazz music softly filled the atmosphere, leaving no room for awkward silence. 'You know you never did tell me what you meant the other day…'

'How so?'

'You said I should work out for myself what you meant by being wrong over who is innocent in reality…'

'And did you work it out?' Brian asked

'I'm an author, as with any cliff-hangers I have my guesses, though I'd rather get confirmation from the one who left me guessing…'

'Well I said that nobody is innocent in reality unless you look to the fictional pages of books. But I was wrong, because, at least up to now, I have found no faults in you…' he remarked, Clio's eyes shining, as her whole face seemed to illuminate.

'I also haven't found any fault in you Brian…you're quite the gentlemen.'

'You'd be surprised,'

'You know you never did tell me either how you came to know Frank Sinatra Jr.?'

'It's a long story…'

'We have all evening,' she replied, inviting Brian to tell her. However another idea sprang to mind.

'How about if I show you?' he offered, the question apparently rhetorical as he took her hand and led her from the table, leaving the money on it as they went out to the car.

Brian didn't know what it was that prompted his decision, whether it was the lovely lady before him, or the light-hearted atmosphere that wasn't the tense times he had been used to lately. But all he did know was that his mind was set. 'Where are we going?' she asked laughing as Brian pulled her towards the car,

'You'll see,' he grinned, something about his voice not letting Clio doubt him in any way as they got in the car again. After being in the car for about five minutes, Brian turned into the car park of the club that Clio had seen Brian in a few nights before. 'Listen why don't you go in and get us a table, I'll join you in about five minutes' he assured her, Clio watching him as if searching for some hint of what he was up to. 'Trust me,' he added, Clio's smile returning,

'Do you want me to get you a drink?'

'Better make it a soft drink,' he told her, knowing he would need to drive her home afterwards.

'Okay,' she nodded, going in and leaving Brian who flipped up his phone and started dialing.

'Hey Stewie, listen do you feel like wearing your tuxedo again? Because I've got plans for a surprise performance for a friend…are you in?'

Meanwhile, Brian's unsuspecting date Clio went in and as requested got them a table near the front, where the band on stage was just setting up. However it was a few minutes later that she began to check her phone when a melody started up throughout the orchestra playing, and the act on first was introduced. 'Welcoming back a sensational duo for one night only, please put your hands together for our original night time performers.' As the audience sat around the bar and at the tables started to applaud, the orchestra started to play on cue again, Clio nearly dropping her phone in surprise at the two who stepped on stage, Brian's singing voice capturing her complete attention.

Brian - "How I love a girl who's flawless"

Stewie – "Even better when she's braless"

Both – "But the thing that tops it all is when we swing."

Brian - "and how I love a glass of Jack,"

Stewie - "even more than Robert Stack"

Both – "But the girls we romance can't stay out of our pants when we swing."

Brian- "Yesterday got me feeling kind of blue,"

Stewie- "So you left and we replaced you with a Jew"

Brian – "We love it when the ladies squeeze us, that's an easy way to please us"

Both- "But we feel like freakin' Jesus when we swing."

Brian "I love the work of Alan Font"

Stewie "Or a nicely shaven leg…"

Both- "But nothing compares to the feeling we get…No nothing compares to the feeling we get when we swing…"

As everyone got to their feet, cheering and applauding, Stewie and Brian bowed, the duet coming forward and going down the side steps at the front of the stage where Clio awaited them. 'Brian, that was incredible!' she exclaimed pulling him into an embrace, Brian laughing, 'I loved your voice…I never knew you could sing like that…and who's this little man?' she said kneeling down to better meet Stewie's level.

'That's Stewie…you could say we've done a few duets in the past few years,' he grinned,

'You two were just…words can't describe it,' she said in complete awe, Brian suggesting they go and sit down. 'So that's how you knew Frank then? You met him through this?'

'He got us into it yeah…but it didn't end too brilliantly. But that performance was a breath of fresh air to be honest, I haven't done anything like it in a long time.'

'You wouldn't have believed it, you sang so well,' she complimented, 'and Stewie, you're quite talented as well for one so young.'

'Oh you're too kind,' Stewie replied, taking a liking to Clio as they spent another hour in the bar before deciding it may be best to head back. With Clio carrying a now tired Stewie to the car and Brian opening it for them to get in, he quietly thanked her for it as they drove back to the hotel. 'It was no problem,' she smiled.

'Thanks for inviting me to dinner tonight Clio, it was nice of you, and I really am glad I came,' he said gratefully.

Arriving outside the hotel, Clio turned to Brian smiling, 'well thankyou for tonight as well Brian, I really enjoyed myself, and going to the bar and seeing that, I'd really love to see you sing again.'

'Me too…we should do it again sometime,' he responded, Clio agreeing when both looked at each other for a moment, Clio about to say something more when she decided against it, instead looking back to Stewie who was falling asleep in the back.

'Goodnight Stewie,' she said softly, running a hand across the little hair he had on his head, Stewie looking at her sleepily with a slight nod as she then got out of the car. 'I'll speak to you soon then Brian?'

'Yes, you will,' he promised, Clio closing the door as quietly as she could before going up the steps and in to the hotel. Once certain that she was in okay, Brian then drove home, Lois still apparently unconscious when they got in, so once putting Stewie in his crib and creeping through to the bathroom to get changed, he then looked in the mirror with a different outlook on himself…and the evening he had just experienced. It gave him a rush of emotions but none were doubtful, and each shined with hope at his fast blossoming friendship with Clio.

The following morning, Brian woke up to find everyone else was already up and downstairs, so after spending some time lounging about on the edge of the bed, he too got up and was about to brush his fur when Stewie came in.

'Oh hey Stewie.'

'So…who's the new girl then, if she's had this much of an impact on you it must be good.'

'She's someone I met a couple of weeks ago…she's Quagmire's second cousin, but my god she is nothing like him, she is so…different…I mean…we share so much in common, she's an author, she loves jazz, she's so genuine. I've never met anyone like her.'

'She's a nice girl yeah, you got my approval,' he grinned,

'Thanks,' Brian replied chuckling

'So you and Lois ended it?' Stewie asked, Brian's smile falling at this point.

'…No.' Brian sighed as he sat beside Stewie, 'god this is hard…'

'Brian do you want to be with Lois?'

'No, you know things have changed…'

'Yes but you needed to be the one to say it. Brian you'll never get out of this until you admit to yourself that it's a mistake.'

'I know, but the pressure from Lois makes it so difficult, I mean she could have a brain tumour…'

'Brian, she coped with being married to Peter before, what makes you think she can't now? The woman was burned by a fryer and stuck wrapped in a complete body cast for a few weeks. She can cope…at the moment I don't think you can.' Brian didn't answer to that, though he knew Stewie was right, Brian could barely hold himself together after having sex with Lois. 'Look right now you and Clio are just…friends right?'

'Yeah…'

'Then don't let that trust break. Have some fun and just let everything be completely casual, I know you like her Brian, I can see it. But you can't screw this one up, she doesn't deserve that, and I think you know it. So just be careful.'

'Yeah I know, she's the one person who's given me back some normality, I can't and won't lose that. I just don't know how I'll be when she leaves.'

'Leaves?'

'Yeah she's only here because of Quagmire…I don't know how long it will be until she goes.'

'Then give her a reason to stay,' Stewie prompted, getting up and leaving Brian in deep thought.

**Yeah I did enjoy that song in the episode, though I wasn't overly keen on Frank Sinatra Jr. in the episode. For those who want to know, its from the episode "Brian Swings and Sings." I hope you enjoyed, and this did give more of an insight into Clio's character, but how long can things remain this perfect? In family guy..not for long...I'll be updating again soon. Please review as it really does keep me motivated and thanks to all those who have already. **

**Thankyou too ~ "Crazy Cinnamon Goodness," "Ander Arias," "Doctor Anthony," "Kim," "Rose M.M," & "Lancethefox" and Goodnight **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	12. Dinner Plans

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter :) I hope you all enjoy please R&R thankyou! **

Lois's POV

I stood watching him…his sharp eyes searching for something in the living room when he came across his car keys and picked them up with a slight toss, catching them lightly in his paw. Brian seemed to have such a spring in his step lately and I couldn't decide why, it had started about three weeks ago, his mood shot up and yet it wasn't because of _us_. The very reason he should be happy…it was all he'd wanted, I knew that and now here he was bidding me goodbye as he headed for the door. 'Brian,' I began only a step or two behind him, the white dog turning as he finally gave me his attention…attention I craved…desired…lusted for in the way he used to lust for me. Coming from the reverie quickly however as I saw him twist his body now fully toward me expecting me to speak, I tripped over my words… 'I-um-where are you going…?'

'Just to meet a friend,' he replied quickly, the expression in his face giving away a slight hint of worry when it smoothed across.

'Jillian?' I asked trying to keep my tone light,

'Er no actually, a new friend…I'd better go I don't want to keep her waiting,' he said leaving the door in that instant. Standing in the doorway alone as Brian left me, I saw Peter emerge from the kitchen beaming, with his phone in hand,

'Hey Lois, I'm gonna go out, they got an all you can eat deal on hamburgers at that fast food joint two blocks down, you wanna come?'

'No you go on, I'm not too hungry,' I said dryly,

'Sure, you okay Lois?' he began, when I looked up to him, his concerned gaze quickly altering before I could answer to one of slight fear, 'well that's good, I'm gonna go, hey and don't forget the thing you usually do for me on a Thursday night…so I'll be waiting,' he said in a seductive tone. However it was as Peter backed out off the drive at a high speed; that it then occurred to me my mind had still been focused on Brian as I stood outside the door…the realisation hitting me at that moment. I was becoming more paranoid about Brian's whereabouts than my own husbands.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'Hey Clio, sorry I'm late,' Brian said apologetically coming in and joining her.

'Don't worry about it Brian,' she smiled, 'I ordered your drink,' she added indicating the coke on the table, 'ice…'

'With no lemon,' they finished in unison, Clio laughing as they then made their orders for lunch, the waiter taking their menu's and leaving them to talk. 'So what delayed you?' Clio asked casually

'Overly curious family,' he answered carefully,

'I don't think I've met your family, well other than Stewie…what are they like?'

'Umm…' Brian faltered wondering how best to describe the highly unpredictable family he was a part of. 'I guess…they're all very…unique, though they have all welcomed me into their home as I used to be a stray, until Peter took me in.'

'You were a stray?'

'Yes and let me tell you it's a damned annoying life…' he said cringing at the memories,

'Well at least you found a loving family who gave you a home,' she smiled, the way she worded it almost making Brian see it in a new light when Clio's phone flashed drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

'Literary Agent?' He queried grinning until he noticed the frown across Clio's features, 'what is it?'

'N-nothing…' she breathed shaking her head and putting her phone in her bag, 'sorry Brian, um what were we talking about?'

'You sure you're okay?'

'Fine,' she answered a little more assurance in her voice. 'Your family sound very interesting though,'

'That's a light-hearted way of putting it,' Brian muttered, when he came up with an idea, 'well actually…Chris will be coming back home this weekend, so all the family should be in. Would you like to join us for Sunday dinner?'

'I'd love to,' she beamed, Brian smiling at her agreement when he considered what may be the consequences of introducing Clio to the Griffin family.

'So how is your novel coming along?' Clio asked curiously, her interest in his book never failing to amaze Brian, considering whenever she mentioned it, it was never to mock the fact it wasn't complete.

'Actually I've begun to get the plot together, I'm just working on the characters now…'

'That's good. Oh I brought you something,' she said taking a book from her bag and handing it to him, 'that's one of my first novels, I thought you'd enjoy it though…its one of a series though, so I can get you copies of the other two if you enjoy this. But it might also give you some pointers and ideas for your own book.'

'Wow thanks this is really thoughtful,' Brian replied gratefully, his interest in her own writing something which he could now expand on, though through it he had no idea what he may discover about Clio's past…

'I thought you said you wanted her to stay?' Stewie asked incredulous after Brian explained,

'I do,'

'…right…and you think introducing her to a mentally retarded fat man, a nymphomaniac wife, who you're currently having an affair with, Meg & Chris is really the way to get her to stay?' he asked sceptically, Brian's features turning (if it's possible) paler as he sat down.

'What was I thinking?'

'I can understand what you're trying to do dog,'

'I just thought that introducing Clio to the family would make them…Lois see that things aren't working between us.'

'Why do you have to treat her so nicely? If it were me I'd just say, "get out of my life bitch," and trust me no one has more right to say it than you,' he remarked, Brian shaking his head.

'No, I got myself into this mess Stewie, think about it, a few years ago I was so into Lois, I was convinced I was in love with her…and yet here I am wishing things could just go back to the way they were. But that barrier's been pushed, and I don't know if it can ever go back to the way it was.'

'If there's any hope in this situation, you'll be the one to find it, you deserve that much at the very least. Just don't go messing things up with Clio, cause I might be wrong, but I think you really like the girl…and you actually have the potential of dating someone that's your equal. Unlike Jillian, I mean what a dumb woman she was…though I got on with her on a certain level…hmm…'

'Jillian! Oh crap, I was meant to ring her the other day, everything has been so hectic…I'd better go call her.'

'Does she know about Clio?'

'No,'

'Well if you feel like telling someone, I think she's the first who should, from what I've gathered she put up with you moping around more than me…God how did she cope?' he said shaking his head incredulous as Brian left the room, putting his head back in to say thanks.

'That's okay, I'll think of a way you can thank me properly,' Stewie grinned considering the ideas as Brian went downstairs to get his mobile.

'Peter! What have I told you about trying to fix or modify things when its not needed…or without a professional at least?!' Lois asked exasperated, Brian wondering what Peter had done this time to get her so wound up.

'Ah come on Lois, you're the one who's always saying how nice it would be to get a new car,' he responded, Brian taking a glance out of the window, his eyes widening at the state of the former red royal monoco. The attempt to make it a low rider leaving the body work all cut up along the bottom, and the new blue paintwork looking like a child's work which had left the car in complete ruin. 'It'll cost thousands to get the car fixed, you are so reckless Peter I can't trust you with anything!'

'Well so what if you don't anyway! You never pay me any attention anymore, I almost feel like you don't love me anymore,' he said his voice lowering on the latter half of the sentence, Brian feeling the waves of guilt that had evaded him for the past couple of weeks rising again.

'Peter these last few weeks have been really difficult, you never make anything easy for me,' Lois said, her voice now equally softer.

'Yeah well…what is it? Am I not good enough for you? I don't know why you married me, after all you could have had one of them snobby rich guys your dad likes rather than me, who he constantly tortures for his own pleasure.'

'Peter…'

'I'm going out…I was gonna show off the car to the guys, but I'll just take it to the garage,' he mumbled leaving the room like a child who had just been scolded for drawing on the walls or something of that nature.

'You shouldn't have a go at him like that…' Brian said to Lois sighing as he followed Peter outside in an attempt to reconcile things.

'Hey Peter…'

'Oh hey Brian,' he said not looking up as he fumbled with his car keys.

'Listen you know Lois doesn't mean to get angry with you. It's just a wiser idea if you consult her first before going and making any big decisions…'

'I just don't know what to do Brian,' he said sitting on the ground and resting his head against the car, 'Lois is so unhappy lately, but I dunno what to do to make it right…usually when she gets in a weird mood with me it blows off after a couple of hours and we have make-up sex…but its not come to that yet,' he remarked, Brian feeling somewhat revolted by the idea though he pushed it from his mind, remembering to focus.

'Things will pick up, they always do, every marriage has its ups and downs, and yours has had its fair share…so you know you'll come out of this on top again.'

'I hope so Brian, I just genuinely get the feeling she doesn't love me, I mean whats there to love when I think about it? I have a crap job, low wages, the house isn't anything compared to the Pewterschmidt mansion…I'm just a blob…what does Lois see in me?'

'She loves you Peter, I can't tell you how or why because I'm not Lois, but she does love you, you just have to believe that.'

'Thanks Brian I know you'd never let me down,' he said ruffling Brian's fur, the action alone something Brian didn't feel he deserved, nor the praise from his best friend.

'I'll tell you something though,' Brian added as they stood up, 'drink won't help you, and if anything really gets to Lois, its when your drunk…'

'Really? I thought that attracted her?'

'Yeah, you need marriage advice,' Brian sighed going back into the house to call Jillian.

'Oh it's so good to see you Brian, I cannot believe it's been so long, where have you been?' Jillian asked keenly. Since meeting up with Brian in their usual café, Jillian hadn't stopped questioning her friend over everything and anything he had been up to during the long space of time since seeing him last. Her curiosity into his life had been a point Brian had forgotten leaving him with a lot to catch up on. 'I, well I've been working on my novel…' he began,

'Hey that's great, I thought you'd put it on hold indefinitely…' she remarked, Brian simply impressed she'd used indefinitely in the right form of phrasing. 'You seem happier today Brian,' Jillian smiled, pushing her honey blonde hair back over her shoulder,

'Yeah I am really,' he replied smiling,

'Someone's made you happy,' she guessed, Brian nodding knowing he didn't have to keep any of it from her. 'Who?' she asked curiously

'Her names Clio…she's a friend that I met a few weeks ago,'

'So that's whats been keeping you busy, I thought you'd fallen out with me,' Jillian said thoughtfully, her smile fading a little,

'No, of course not, everything has just been so busy, I mean I promised Jasper I'd give him a call and I neglected that…but I'll make it up to you,'

'Oh Brian you don't have too…'

'No, I realised earlier today I probably gave you the worst of it when I was down…I want you to know how grateful I am.'

'So are you and Clio dating?' Jillian asked, Brian feeling the heat coming up in his face,

'No, we're just friends…'

'Oh Brian, you must be blind…can I meet Clio?'

'Um sure…I guess the next time we meet up I could introduce you,'

'Thanks Brian,' she smiled, Brian wondering how introducing Clio to both his family and Jillian would affect his friendship with her, his only hope being in the fact that if he were close to them that she would be the same.

Getting home, Brian wasn't surprised to find that Peter's car wasn't in the driveway, though he noted Michael's convertible was now parked there. 'Hey Brian,' Michael grinned as Brian walked in, 'you had enough room on the drive didn't you?'

'Hey, yeah there was plenty of room thanks,' he grinned noticing Lois put her head round the door seemingly pleased to see him. 'Is Meg not in?'

'No, I thought I'd surprise her and take her for dinner,' he responded, 'she's still out at the gym I think,'

'Do you want a drink while you wait?'

'No thanks Mrs. Griffin is getting me one,' he replied, Brian nodding and going into the kitchen.

'Hey Brian, listen thankyou for talking to Peter earlier, he just makes me so frustrated at times…its becoming harder to suppress it all you know,'

'He's your husband Lois, working things out is an option you know…'

'I know Brian…' she sighed sitting down, Brian certain that Michael wouldn't hear anything, especially considering Meg had just walked in, her surprised tone of delight making Brian smile as he heard Michael laughing as he swept her into his arms.

'I'm going to be inviting a friend round this Sunday to join us for dinner,' Brian said, Lois looking at him puzzled,

'Oh…who?'

'Clio,' he replied lightly, catching Stewie's wry smile before going back out into the living room where he was immediately drawn into a conversation with Michael and Meg while Lois sat unmoving as she considered Brian's new "friend"…

**So a family dinner with the Griffins? Will it work out or be a disaster? and just how will Lois take to Clio? Coming up in the next chapter, thankyou to my reviewers as usual. I will be updating again soon **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	13. Meet the Griffins

**Hey everyone, so here is the long anticipated chapter 13 which will hopefully prove to be quite gripping :). Sorry there was a slight delay in me getting this finished to upload, but things have just been very busy lately, especially with a singing exam to prepare for last friday...anyway it's here now, I hope you enjoy, please review thankyou! **

'So…who is this Clio?' Lois asked on Saturday night, her voice giving away a clear distaste as she uttered the name. Brian had wished that he weren't alone with Lois when she was in such a foul mood with him, but the fact Peter had gone out to pick up Chris from the airport and Meg being out with Michael left him little choice.

'Clio is Quagmire's second cousin, but before you ask, she is _nothing_ like him. She's an intelligent, cultured and good friend to me,' Brian replied defensively,

'Nice to know; but why have you taken such an interest in her?'

'Why not? It's nice to share so much in common with someone. I've never met anyone with her personality that's for sure,' he said the sarcasm in his voice making Lois look up at him properly.

'Your attitude Brian really has gotten terrible lately…'

'No Lois, I think you'll find it's your attitude that's affected everything,' he responded standing up, 'I'm sick of you acting like this, do you have any idea how hard it is to just breathe without you judging me for something or other.'

'You forget Brian, you were game as well,' she said approaching him and backing him up against the wall.

'Lois…' he began,

'I don't see you going past me…' she breathed, her breath on his face, though he tried to keep his head clear,

'Watch me,' he replied as the door opened Brian coming in.

'Hey I'm home…so…' he started weighing up the pair before him. 'So…er…what's going on then?'

'Nothing,' Brian said gruffly, going past Lois who remained partly in the position she was in, regretful to let him past.

As Brian went outside breathing in the fresh air deeply, this kind of stress was the one which made him want a drink or a smoke, but he had something which kept him away from it…Clio…the one girl he was at threat from losing more than anyone if she knew his secret. True they were just friends but that didn't alter how he felt towards her…she made him feel hope, and at the same time sorrow at the knowledge that she would hate him for knowing what he had done.

Meanwhile inside, Lois went into the kitchen, putting her hands against the kitchen side, her breathing unsteady as she tried to gather herself. Looking up in the reflection of the window, Lois was met with her very pale complexion, the darker foundation she had tried to wear still not masking her ill looking features. The pain in her chest was building and falling along with the light-headed spells, and now Brian…her only escape…was drifting away from her. It was all to much as she almost fell against the kitchen unit, trying to support herself as her red hair fell forward down the sides. As Stewie stood in the doorway, he looked at Lois with narrowed eyes, approaching his mother cautiously and weighing up the obvious agony she was in.

'Lois…' he remarked, his mother catching the voice and looking down to her toddler, smiling weakly.

'Hello Stewie, we'd best get you to bed…its coming up to nap time for you,' she said going to bend down to pick him up, when she fell to her knees in the effort, fighting all the time with how ill she felt. But the worst was yet to come…

As the morning of the family meal approached, Brian was relieved to know that Clio would be there soon, and was hoping beyond all else that everything would go alright. Coming in Clio handed the coat which Brian offered to take, her smile putting him at ease and reminding him once again why he liked her so much. Looking around the Griffins home with a single sweeping glance; Clio's eyes fell on the two teens that sat on the sofa as she turned off her phone, not wanting to be disturbed by the caller who continued to infuriate her. 'Clio this is Chris and Meg, they're Peter and Lois's kids,' Brian said by means of introduction,

'Hi,' Clio greeted cheerfully,

'Hey, Brian's told us _so_ much about you,' Meg smiled,

'Oh so this is Clio, yeah we have heard a lot about you,' Lois said coldly coming in the room, giving Clio a glare which made her feel instantly uncomfortable. 'You may as well go and sit in the dining room…Brian do you know where Peter is, he'd better not be late…' she began irritably when he came bursting through the front door.

'I wasn't late cause I stopped off to buy a hamburger…' he said hurriedly, Brian shaking his head as Lois rolled her eyes,

'Good for you…' she remarked nonchalantly, returning to the kitchen, where she didn't have to fight so hard to remain composed. The feeling that was overcoming her making her go hot again…her efforts to try and warm up now futile as her temperature changed again…

'Hello, so you must be Peter,' Clio smiled, her hand resting on Brian's shoulder as he now looked up at her, her gaze seemingly to try and let him relax, though for the Griffin's family, it was difficult for Brian not to be on edge.

'Holy crap!' Peter exclaimed, confirming Brian's fears, 'how do you get the hot ones Brian? No disrespect to Lois, but woah.' Being uncertain whether or not to take this as a compliment, Clio continued politely,

'Brian's told me about his family…about all of you…'

'Oh god Brian, I hope you didn't tell her about the time that my hand got stuck down my…'

'Actually Peter maybe its best if we just go in the dining room, I think dinner will be ready soon,' Brian interrupted desperately.

Once settled at the table, Clio seemed to fit in more naturally Meg and Chris holding her attention for the most part, 'so do you enjoy it at James Woods High?' she asked lightly,

'Yeah it's great,' Meg smiled, 'it makes it even better though when you have something to look forward to at the end of the day,' she added, Brian knowing she meant Michael. 'Brian has actually taught English at the school…'

'Yeah he taught me,' Chris said grinning widely at the memory, Clio turning to Brian intrigued.

'You've taught English?'

'Well…yes for a short time,' he admitted, Clio smiling softly,

'Its no wonder you have such interest in writing,'

'Are you a writer?' Meg asked,

'Yes, I'm an author,' she nodded, her heart-warming smile something which Brian found himself watching as she patiently explained how being an author worked to Chris.

Once Lois joined them, declining Clio's offer to help, the family had only been sat for a few minutes when the doorbell went, Meg eagerly going to greet her boyfriend. 'Afternoon everyone,' he greeted lightly, nodding to Clio as she was introduced to him,

'Nice to meet you, so your Brian's new girlfriend?' he asked, Clio blushing slightly as she denied it,

'Not exactly, just very good friends,' she replied thoughtfully, when Lois cleared her throat annoyed, the action something she regretted upon being reminded of the pain that was running through her body.

'Mum, Dad…' Meg began as they started their beginning salad, 'I was wondering if it would be okay for me to go away with Michael next weekend?' she asked her hand entwined with Michaels as she spoke.

'Yeah, my parents own a holiday home and they've given me the keys for it. I'd keep Meg safe for you,' he assured them, Peter speaking before Lois could start.

'Well…I suppose you can…as long as you don't come back and pretend your knocked up just to end up getting jilted at the alter again. I mean if you wanna marry the guy at least wait until you've given him a steamy honeymoon before telling him next time.'

'Dad!' she said horrified, standing from the table furiously. 'How dare you say that! You are so embarrassing! I hate you so much!' she remarked bitterly,

'Meg…its okay…' Michael tried to soothe, putting his arms on her shoulders, 'I'm sorry for what I did…'

'No Michael don't be…it's him I reckon I'll never be able to forgive,' she snapped, striding from the room, Clio looking anxiously at Brian,

'Come back here this instant young lady!' Lois started,

'You always take _his_ side, he's always the one in the wrong and yet he gets better attention than we ever got,' Meg called back, not returning to the room.

'It's alright,' Brian promised Clio in a low voice, resting his hand on hers for a moment purely in comfort, as Michael now got to his feet, about to follow her when he turned to Lois and Peter

'You know, you're Meg's family, and as such I will respect you. However I think what you have just said was unjust and uncalled for. Things are different now Peter and I won't let you ruin our relationship again.' Leaving the room after his girlfriend, Clio looked after the pair with a saddened expression, taking opportunity of the start of dinner to speak to Brian.

'Will they be okay?'

'Yes…Peter has the habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time putting it simply,'

"you know I don't think that people would be so cranky if they did like me and played around a bit before family interaction…you feel so much more relaxed,' Chris remarked to Clio, Brian thankful she hadn't caught on to Chris's kind of "playing around."

'So…you're Glen's cousin?' Lois began, Brian glancing at her in warning,

'Yes,' she confirmed nodding

'I don't expect that your family have very high standards then?' she shot at her, Clio looking taken aback,

'Excuse me?'

'Well even if they didn't, maybe trying a higher cut top would suit you better,' Lois remarked,

'Lois!' Brian said angrily, 'may I speak with you. Now,' he demanded through gritted teeth, Lois complying, her eyes giving away her fury which Brian matched as they got into the kitchen.

'Okay what the hell are you playing at exactly?'

'Look at me Lois; I'm not playing at anything. You're the one coming out with all the snide remarks, which is uncalled for. I am happy with Clio,' he said, 'and that's it,'

'Are you going out with her?' Lois said in anger,

'What would it matter to you if I am? But no I'm not and you know why? Because I won't drag her into this mess I'm in already…its bad enough for me to be getting as close to her as I am. I shouldn't be doing it because I don't ever want to hurt her. We are close, and the fact we share so much is something you can't alter.'

'Not even if she knew about us?' Lois challenged.

'After all I've done for you…' Brian said, 'I've stood by you, when you became obsessed with stealing, I helped you. When you were wrongly treating the people's money as mayor, I helped you. Every damn time I've sat with you when Peter's upset you, or when he's let you down and you'd just admit to an affair and wreck your own marriage to spite me in the light of someone you have only just met? I thought of you better than that Lois. All I wanted was a peaceful meal, Clio wanted to meet you by my suggestion, and by now I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again after this.'

'I thought _I _was what made you happy' she responded, her voice still sharp.

'What makes you think I'm happy in all of this?' he said acidly, Lois looking at him, her expression a mixture of anger and hurt.

'Brian…'

'Just drop it Lois, you've done enough already, though if you had any respect at all you'd apologise,' he said turning on his heel and leaving their hushed argument. At this point, Lois was left putting a hand to her ribs, the sharp pain she had tried to suppress during the course of the morning becoming agonising.

Returning to the room, Brian looked sympathetically at Clio, who shook her head not blaming him for Lois's actions.

'Lois…' whined Peter, 'this food tastes so bland, can't we just get take-out?'

'No Peter,' she began with a sigh,

'But this tastes like crap…'

'Peter…'

'Come on Lois, lets just at least get a pizza.'

'No,'

'But Lois…'

'Damn it Peter I said no!' she yelled, raising her voice, Peter responding in equal anger by throwing his plate against the wall, Clio sinking back in her chair as they began to argue, her breathing quickening.

'Dog…now might be wise to break it up, or at least get Clio out…I don't think she's used to this kind of aggressiveness,' Stewie pointed out frowning,

'I know…' he breathed in reply, when they looked up as Clio got up running from the room.

'Clio!' he began rushing after her, Stewie giving him a concerned look, when he rounded on Peter and Lois upon hearing the front door close.

'You just had to do it didn't you! You couldn't go for two hours without arguing or doing something that normal families wouldn't do. All I wanted was this to go well, to have a chance to be happy, but no, I end up cleaning up the mess and having nothing to show for it! Well I hope you two are happy, because once again I'm not.'

Meanwhile outside, Clio stood her back against the wall shaking, Michael seeing her and quickly joining her, trying to calm the young lady. 'It's okay…don't worry,' he said reassuringly, bringing her to look into his eyes as he started to calm her down.

'Its okay…you're going to be fine,' he assured her, Clio's breathing still not slowing very much, 'you suffer with anxiety?'

'The worst…' she admitted smiling weakly, when Brian saw her.

'Clio, I am so sorry' he said Michael standing back a little, still watching her carefully as she came down to his height, Brian holding her in his arms for a moment.

'Do you want to come and sit down in the car?' Michael offered, 'you need to calm yourself at any case,'

'It's okay…I'll be alright in a moment,' she said now trying to steady herself and breathing in more deeply.

'You take care of it alone if you suffer anxiety?' Michael guessed,

'Most of the time yes,' she nodded not opening her eyes, Brian running his paw along her arm softly,

'I'm so sorry,' he repeated,

'Don't be Brian, it's not your fault. You were just trying to do something good; you can't be blamed for things being out of your control.'

'I guess it's just…' he began when Peter came into the doorway looking panic stricken,

'Brian, you gotta do something, Lois has collapsed…she's not moving…' the three looking up to him in shock and disbelief…

**So whats going to happen to Lois?? and can Clio ever bond with the full Griffin Family? **

**For those of you who are wondering on the anxiety part of the chapter, not many know unless they experience anxiety how much more worrying situations can be. It is something that can prove to be very difficult and as shown in this chapter some prefer to work out of it themselves, yet I felt it was relevant to the situations involved in the chapter. **

**Please review and I will update again soon thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	14. Fears confirmed

**Evening everyone :) Here is chapter 14, which would have been uploaded earlier but the document manager is playing up tonight so...but I've found a way round it at least :) Anyway I know a lot of people have been waiting to see whats going to happen with Lois and this is going to be a pretty dramatic chapter. I hope you all enjoy, please review thankyou! **

Going to the hospital, while Peter rode in the ambulance with his unconscious wife, Michael drove the rest of the family to the hospital, leaving Brian to follow with Clio in his car. 'I can't believe this has happened…I am so sorry Clio, I didn't know that this would happen…I mean if you want me to take you to your hotel I'd completely understand…' Brian began.

'No, I don't like hospitals really, but then again who does? I know that you need the support though and I'll be there to give it.'

'I hate myself for this,'

'Why…Brian you've done nothing wrong…'

'You shouldn't be involved…'

'It's my choice, if I'm ever going to be accepted by all your family the least I can do is help…besides meeting my family won't be exactly easy for you either if you decide you'd want to meet them…'

'Trust me after living with this family you're prepared for anything.'

'You really do care about them all though don't you?'

'As crazy as it sounds I'd do anything for them…' he remarked truthfully, Stewie listening to the conversation in the back.

'It's not crazy, it's called family,' Clio smiled when seeing the hospital, both of them became quiet and solemn, the air becoming tense and Brian wondering if like he sensed it Clio also knew that things weren't quite as hopeful as they wished.

Upon arrival, Michael had to leave his girlfriend's side, following the surrounding paramedics, doctors and nurses as he explained the possible problems, Brian now having to remind them of Lois's possible brain tumour condition.

'I want her breathing monitored, she's already faltered twice, check her levels for glucose deterioration and we need to get a sample of blood. Mrs. Griffin could be at high risk so until proven otherwise put her on a fully monitored ward now!'

'Right,' nodded the nurses and paramedics as they got her to a hospital bed and surrounded Lois's unconscious body.

'Okay on three…' instructed the nearest doctor,

'One, Two, Three.' Lifting her across Peter approached the supposedly leading doctor,

'Please sir, you've gotta save her,'

'We're doing all we can…'

'Please I'm her husband,'

'Yeah and I'm her doctor, now do you mind giving me some room to breathe?'

'Sorry, it's just the usual "grab the shirt and pin against the wall" routine works every time on soap opera's.'

'This is real life Mr. Griffin, now please can someone take him out to the waiting room…'

'No,' Peter said trying to throw off those who attempted to guide him out. 'Lois!'

'Peter come on, you can't stay in here,' Michael said sternly, Meg running to him with tears streaming down her face.

'Please promise me she'll be okay…'

'We're seeing exactly whats wrong…don't worry Meg she's in the best possible care, now go and sit in the waiting room or get some fresh air, but for goodness sake please keep an eye on your dad.'

'Have you notified security?'

'Yeah,'

'Thanks Michael,' Meg replied appreciatively.

'No worries, I'll let you know as soon as there is any news.'

'Wait, you're her husband right?' another doctor asked as Peter was about to be pulled out,

'Yeah…'

'Okay we'd better check her for brain damage too, lets go people!'

Meanwhile sitting in the waiting room, Brian was finding it hard to keep himself together, holding himself completely responsible for Lois's collapse. During this time Clio had joined them, managing to cope with her still present anxiety in order to help Brian. 'It's going to be okay Brian,' she soothed,

'But what if it's not…I should have known she wasn't right. I mean I know she looked pale…and I mean the light-headed spells, she was having those a couple of weeks ago…but I mean I just didn't…'

'Brian,' she said cutting across him as she knelt in front of him. The worked up family dog looking at her at last, tearing his eyes away from his paws, where he had refused to look at anyone since they had arrived.

'Listen too me, everything will be okay. I know it will. Lois is in good care here; you couldn't have known this was going to happen because she didn't tell anyone that she felt ill. I mean she may not have even felt it until she collapsed. But you have to remain strong and believe that everything will be okay, you can't blame yourself when you did nothing wrong.'

'How can you be so certain that I'm the good guy in all this?'

'Need I say it?' Clio asked smiling weakly.

'I dunno how you do it, how are you so calm…?'

'I'm not,' she answered honestly, 'appearances can be deceiving and in my case, I'm used to putting on an act in order to ensure everyone else is okay first.'

'Clio I…'

'Er excuse me,' a formal voice interrupted, Clio and Brian looking up too see a pair of doctors enter the doorway,

'Ah! It's the men in white coats!' Stewie exclaimed fearfully, running behind Brian, 'hide me dog…before they send me back up in…the womb…'

'Sorry, Stewie's a little sensitive around doctors…' Brian explained quickly.

'Are you with the Griffin's?'

'Yes…'

'Okay boys bring him in,' they sighed, Clio standing up as Peter was dragged in by two security guards.

'I told you I want chowder!' he said angrily trying to fight off the security who threw him into a chair.

'Now sit down and shut up if you wanna stay in here! Otherwise you can wait for news on your wife from a dumpster outside!' One said angrily,

'You heard the man…and sorry to hear about your wife,' the other said apologetically, Clio and Brian exchanging glances as they were left alone again.

'This is a load of rubbish! All I wanted was to know that Lois was gonna be okay…and some chowder…a couple of beers…and what was that other thing…? Oh this is hopeless,' Peter said putting his face in his hands. 'What kind of husband am I?'

'Don't talk like that Peter, you have to be strong for Lois,' Brian remarked trying to gather himself.

'Whats the point? Lois doesn't love me anyway…'

'Peter you can't say things like that. Right now Lois will need you more than anyone,' Clio replied gently, 'I don't know where Lois would be without her family around her. You have to be there for her. She loves you very much I'm sure of it. I mean your married, it's a wonderful thing, and you can't let doubts cloud over something that is so good.'

'…yeah, so when did you become…like all smart?'

'I'm an author' she smiled, 'I guess I just know what to say…'

'Peter I'm sorry' Brian sighed, 'I'm sorry for everything, it's my entire fault…it really is I just can't do this…'

'I know you can, and it isn't your fault' Clio assured him, Brian now taking note of the slight shaking in her hands that she tried to suppress.

'Ahem…' interrupted another voice, the family looking up to see another doctor at the door that they had seen earlier. 'May we have a word with you Mr. Griffin?'

'Sure doc…' he replied getting up to follow him,

'Maybe you should go too Brian, Peter might need some support too,' Clio encouraged, 'I can look after Stewie,'

'Are you going to be okay?' Brian asked doubtfully

'I will be,' she nodded, 'Stewie will keep me company, and if things get too much we can go outside and get some fresh air…'

'I won't be long,' he promised, finally getting up to follow Peter guiltily from the room.

'Not the men in white coats again! Brian come back, don't leave me!' Stewie yelled frightened of being taken away as they left the room.

'Oh Stewie…' Clio sighed taking him in her arms,

'Looks like you need some cheering up too…so what do you want to do to make you happy?'

'Well drawing pictures and making plans to kill Lois probably wouldn't do you any favours so that's out…' Stewie replied nonchalantly,

'Here,' Clio smiled gently putting her headphones on for him and playing her music on a low volume so that he could enjoy the music, which as predicted began to calm him.

'You know, somehow I think I could see you in this family,' Stewie said thoughtfully, 'you can just about cope with all of it, though the whole anxiety thing might not be good for you in their household…' he added becoming quite sleepy as he talked, Clio smiling as she held him in her lap.

'We just need to hope that Brian's okay…' he heard Clio remark quietly… 'I often wonder just why he blames himself so much…he doesn't know just how much he is truly appreciated…'

'Mm…'

'Not just by the family…but by me too…' she breathed, Stewie taking in these words as he finally drifted off.

'Do you think mum will be okay?' Meg asked coming into the room with Chris who was barely looking at any of them while he sat down with Meg.

'Of course she will be…the doctors are doing everything possible for her…and your father and Brian have just gone to talk to the main doctor looking after her now…'

'You really like Brian don't you?'

'He's…really grown on me yes,' Clio smiled, 'but for now, you need to focus on the hope that Lois will be okay.'

'Thanks…' Meg smiled gratefully, Clio nodding, grateful –despite her inner worries- that she could be there for the family she was only just getting to know.

Meanwhile in the doctors office, things were far from relaxed as they were with Clio and Stewie, Peter was on his feet yelling that the doctor was wrong, Brian having to calm him and coax him back into a chair. 'Mr. Griffin, please understand that what we know of your wife's condition and what the tests are telling us only further proves it. Your wife has a brain tumour.'

Gripping the edge of the table tightly, Brian was only just bearing up as Peter began to sob in his chair.

'I don't want Lois to die!'

'Want can you do?' Brian asked, ignoring Peter's wailing.

'We will have to rush her into theatre…the reason for her collapse and recently deepening ill health is due to her condition and it will only get worse because the tumour is threatening to spread.'

'What are her chances…?'

'If she doesn't go in, she will die…and if she does, her chances of coming out alive are sixty percent.'

'Sixty…no higher?' Brian breathed choking on his words.

'No higher, it's a very dangerous procedure…and though we believe it is non-malignant she is very weak and her body isn't bearing up to fight it…But the operation is her only hope of survival.'

'Then there's no choice, Peter you have to give your consent.'

'I can't Brian…I don't want them to hurt her…'

'If you don't she'll die, what don't you understand?!' Brian said rounding on him, 'do you want her to live?'

'Yes…'

'Then give your consent! She's getting weaker all the time, only you can do it.'

'But…'

'Peter! Every moment wasted here could be used on saving Lois's life!'

'Alright!' Peter said giving in, 'do the operation,' he concluded more quietly, much to Brian and the doctor's relief.

'Thankyou and I'm sorry that the news couldn't have been better…but she will stand a good chance,' the doctor assured them, going out of the room, calling instructions as he went swiftly down the corridor. 'We need to get her into theatre, notify the surgeons and have them prep immediately.'

Breathing a deep sigh, Brian then turned to Peter apologetically. 'I'm sorry for having a go at you. But we need to do whatever gives Lois the best chance, I know how worried you are.'

'No Brian. You're the only one who knows what to do when something goes wrong…I don't…If you weren't around I don't know what I'd do sometimes…you always get me out of messes and I don't know if I could ever thankyou for it.'

'Don't try, I don't deserve it,' Brian remarked sadly, not allowing any questions on it. 'Come on, we need to go back to the waiting room.'

'Brian…'

'Yeah,'

'What am I gonna tell the kids?' Looking back to Peter wistfully, Brian became at a loss for words…how could they possibly tell Peter and Lois's children that their mother had a chance of dying…?

**Such a cliffhanger to leave you guys on lol....:) So whats going to happen to Lois? Will she pull through? How much longer will their affair be kept a secret, and are Clio's growing feelings for Brian returned? This and a lot more is yet to come up with a visit from another character and of course Jillian will be surfacing again at some point :) Please review, thankyou and goodnight! **

**Thankyou also to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's amazed me how well it's been doing and it's really keeping me going, thankyou all so much and please continue to review! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**


	15. Waiting with support

**Evening everyone :) Here is chapter 15, sorry for the delay of a few days, it's been a busy week with lots of rehearsals and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy their will be sadness, angst, worry and consideration of feelings in this chapter. **

**Enjoy and review thankyou x  
**

The thought of losing someone close is never easy to take in, and this was certainly the case for Brian and Peter as they went back to the private waiting room.

'I can't tell them Brian; it'll break their hearts…'

'You have to, come on Peter I know this is hard, but they have a right to know. It's their mum.'

'Yeah, yeah you're right,' Peter responded decisively. However entering the room and seeing the looks of hope from Meg and Chris, Brian knew it wouldn't be easy. Casting his gaze over to Clio, Brian noted how Stewie slept contently in her arms, an overwhelming heartache welling up inside him as he heard Meg speak.

'Dad…Brian?' Meg said standing up and searching their expressions, Brian unable to look at her to begin with as he glanced over to Clio sadly.

'Dad…?' Meg repeated with tears sparkling in her eyes.

'Sit down Meg, Chris, there's something I gotta tell you.' Peter said coming between the siblings as he drew a heavy sigh. 'Your mum…she's gotta go in for an operation because she's very ill, and the doctor's need to help her.'

'Will mum be okay?' Chris asked, Clio now looking to Brian and seeing Michael come in behind him.

'We can only hope so Chris,' he said quietly,

'Lois will be okay,' Brian said voicing his comforting words and praying that they would help to soothe the distressed family.

'Brian, do you mind coming with me while I get a drink, I'm really not that keen on wandering around the hospital?' Clio asked, the family dog seeing her intentions behind the question and nodding.

'Of course.' However as Clio stood to leave the room, handing Stewie to the arms of his father as he began to stir, Brian nodded to Michael in answer to his silent query, the young doctor joining them just outside the room.

'Be honest Michael what are Lois's chances?' Brian asked the moment they were out of earshot, Michael clearly uncomfortable over the question.

'I've never seen the operation performed before, but I do know it is a difficult procedure. Though I do know the surgeons that will be doing the operation and I can tell you, Lois stands the best possible chance in their hands.'

'So what can we do?'

'Just sit and wait…' Michael responded ruefully. Glancing in the room wistfully and seeing Meg's distraught expression as she put her face in her hands, Michael moved towards the door. 'I'd better go in and comfort her, Clio, Brian are you both okay?'

'Yeah…I'll join you soon,' Brian replied as they were left in the corridor alone.

'Are you okay Brian?' Clio asked gently kneeling down to his level.

'Worried and tense,' he admitted when she put her arms around him.

'It'll be okay,' she soothed, when sitting up Brian noted her slightly tentative features.

'Come on Clio, I'll take you home,'

'No,'

'Clio, I know you can't stay here like this…'

'…and I know that I can't leave you like this either,' she responded simply, worry shining in her eyes.

'Clio…what you've done today is more than I could have ever expected. I didn't want you being caught up in this because I worry about you too now.' Looking as if she could continue to disagree, the rush of another patient being run through the hospital was enough to startle her, making Clio have no choice but to give in.

As they finally left the hospital however, Clio breathed in the fresh air deeply, relieved to be getting in Brian's Toyota Prius. 'Are you okay to drive?'

'Yeah,' Brian nodded, 'I'll be fine…what matters is getting you back.'

'Will you be taking the kids home?'

'Well I don't like to leave Peter alone for too long. He's like a three year old high on caffeine…you regret leaving him alone with the coffee. So I think Michael will drive them home.'

'…and leave them alone?'

'No, I'll ask Joe if he'll watch over them tonight, though I doubt there'll be a problem.'

'You're really good to them you know, those kids, they really look up too you.' Smiling slightly at her remark, Brian's thoughts soon wandered back to the hospital, his paws tensing slightly around the wheel. Though it was then he felt her hand on his shoulder, Clio gently massaging her hand over it in a form of comfort, gradually feeling his stance relax a little as they approached the hotel. However one thing she couldn't stop as much as she'd hoped was the shaking that still lingered from her anxiety provoked day.

'If you need me please call, I don't mind what time, or even if you just need to talk while you're waiting…give me a ring.'

'You don't know what you'd be letting yourself into when you say anytime the way things are looking tonight,' Brian sighed weakly.

'It's going to be okay; in the two hours of meeting Lois regardless of her opinion of me…she's a strong person. She'll get through this.'

'Lois doesn't dislike you Clio, she holds nothing against you. It's me she was angry at, and you didn't deserve all you've been through today. You know, I'd completely understand if you never wanted to speak to me again…'

'You do care about me don't you…?' Clio replied softly,

'…you could say that,' he breathed, Clio wrapping her arms around him. 'It'll be okay, and trust me; I'm not going anywhere just yet.'

'Thankyou…' he responded quietly, holding her for a few moments, reluctant to let the moment past. 'Well…take care,'

'You too, send Peter and the children my best.'

'I will do,' he nodded, watching her go up into the hotel, standing to wave him off the wind catching in her hair as he drove off. Getting down the road however, Brian's phone flashed with a new text off the screen, Brian smiling with the sting of tears in his eyes at her words. _"I care about you too…Goodnight Brian, Clio x" _

Three am, and as Brian was finally drifting off to sleep after succumbing to the exhaustion he felt, the white dog was quickly woken as the door opened.

'Mr. Griffin?'

'Doc, how is she?' Peter said getting to his feet with a worried expression.

'She's stable now…we will have to operate again in a few days as her life is still at high risk. We would have put her in for it immediately, but she is too weak to undergo the second half of the surgery.'

'Can we see her?' Brian asked,

'Certainly, if you will follow me,' he responded, the two leaving the waiting room. Being led into a quiet and seemingly empty ward, Brian and Peter followed the silent doctor to the end of the room where Lois lay unconscious. As the moonlight shone in and cast it's reflection upon her pale skin, the wires and tubes that were attached and monitoring her health made it a painful sight.

'When will she wake up?' Brian asked in a barely audible voice,

'It's unclear when she will start to regain consciousness; all we can do is wait…'

'Will she be okay?'

'Provided she survives the surgery which she will stand a good chance on now, I think so,' he nodded. Turning back to Lois, Brian watched as Peter sat carefully beside his wife, the tears rolling down his face as he brushed a hand across her cheek. 'I love you honey…please be okay…' and that was the moment when all the pain resurfaced.

During the passing few days, Brian had found looking out for the three children and keeping Peter calm was leaving him with very little emotional support for himself. So by the time Thursday came, with all the rising guilt, worry over Lois and attempting to watch over the household, Brian was immensely strained. 'You know dog, you don't have to handle this alone…' Stewie said thoughtfully.

'What choice do I have Stewie? I'm needed to look after everyone. I can't leave it up to anyone else it's not fair to them.'

'…and this isn't fair to you either, you need some time out. Why don't you call her?'

'Because around you I can manage to hold myself together, but I don't trust myself with Clio. I mean…I just don't want her to see me in a state.'

'You never know she might just make you feel better. I never thought I'd say it about you Brian…but I honestly think you've found your match. You two seem to have a lot in common and well I think she's what you've really been searching for…you have my approval anyway, Clio's nice, and likes good music. But she values you a lot. She told me herself…'

'Really? What did she say?'

'Why don't you ask her?'

Looking up, Brian then heard a car pulling up outside, and went to the door already knowing who was there. Though it seemed almost too good to be true that she was there until he opened the door…'Clio,' Brian sighed with a weak smile, 'I was going to call you…'

'No need,' she replied lightly, 'is Peter at the hospital?'

'Yeah he's just left…' Brian responded, 'I'll probably go up tonight…Peter can only stay for so long with Lois before he gets one of his "alcohol deprived moments" and has to go to the drunken clam. So Quagmire's gonna pick him up later before I go up…I've just got so much to handle and take care of.'

'No you don't,' Clio interrupted. 'Not today anyway, and Glen mentioned he would be picking Peter up again and taking him out for a while…' she remarked thoughtfully when a car engine stopped her in mid-sentence. 'Oh, that will be Jillian.' Going to the door again, Brian was surprised as Clio stepped aside to find Jillian stood in the door, her blonde hair falling behind her shoulders as she came in.

'Hey Brian,' Jillian greeted sympathetically as she knelt down to hug him,

'Hey,' the white dog replied softly, when he had a realisation. 'Hold on…I never introduced you…when did you meet?'

'Well Brian you did say that I could meet Clio,' Jillian beamed,

'I stopped in a café for a drink a couple of days ago and Jillian came over to introduce herself…she was a little worried you hadn't been in contact, so I explained everything.'

'Well that makes sense…I'm sorry I haven't rang you Jillian, I meant to call you when I got a moment but things have just been so…'

'Hey Jillian, Clio,' Meg smiled coming downstairs carrying Stewie whilst Chris followed.

'Hey kids, you guys ready to go?' Jillian asked turning her attention to them.

'Yeah,'

'What's going on?' Brian queried confused.

'Jillian's taking the kids out for the day,' Clio explained as they bid the two goodbye, leaving them alone as Clio waved them off.

'Why did you do that for me?' he asked quietly, Clio sighing concerned,

'Because you really need a break,' she said kneeling down to his level. 'I've been worried about you and I know you've just been pushing yourself too hard.'

'I have had no choice Clio; Peter can't handle it alone…'

'…and you can? Brian it's not wrong to find help in your friends…you have to understand that. The reason I arranged for Jillian to take them out is so they can have some time out and so can you.' After watching her with an appreciative smile, Clio then stood up straight going to the door again. 'Well come on, we're going out.'

'Where?'

'You'll see,' she replied taking a set of car keys from her bag and leading them outside. Looking over to the drive as they got out, Brian was surprised to find a large range rover parked up next to his car, the colour gleaming of ebony.

'I thought you didn't have your car?'

'I don't, this is my agents…he drove up to see me at the beginning of the week…part of the deal being I could borrow his car. I just had to show him my new manuscripts and he was happy.'

'Good deal,'

'I can be persuasive,' she smirked,

'Somehow I could imagine…' Brian responded making Clio laugh as she reversed off the drive.

'You know I'm really starting to like this place…' Clio remarked thoughtfully, 'I mean if it weren't for you, I'd have probably gone a few weeks ago.

'Sorry…you probably would have been better if you'd not stayed…'

'Not at all,' she responded honestly. 'Because if I had, I never would have gotten to know you…neither would I have been able to comfort you during this difficult time with Lois.'

'You have no idea…but thankyou, you've treated me better than what I deserve.'

'How do you mean?' Clio asked glancing over at the troubled dog.

'Never mind,' he replied shaking his head when coming to a set of traffic lights Clio rested her hand over Brian's paw.

'It will be okay,' she muttered in assurance, the way Brian took hold of her hand making her blush a little.

Pulling up in a remote area of Quahog, Clio turned off her engine as they got out, the pair walking through one of the more natural sides of Quahog. Coming out onto a beaten path, Brian and Clio walked in comfortable silence when the trees began to branch out into a large opening. 'I've been here before…' Brian remarked thoughtfully looking around the tranquil meadow.

'I found it a couple of weeks ago…I was just exploring town a bit more openly and I just came across it. It's quite serene wouldn't you agree?'

'Yeah, it's certainly better than the last time Peter wanted to do something relaxing…we were lucky the fire brigade was so close at the time.'

'Oh Brian,' Clio laughed,

'You think I'm joking,' he replied a slight smile now present on his features. Sitting down on the soft grass, Clio and Brian rested against a wide tree trunk, the branches thick with summer leaves that shaded them from the sun.

'Clio…' Brian began after a few minutes in silence,

'Yes?'

'Do you ever believe there's more to someone than what you see?' Brian asked, allowing some of the sadness in his voice slip through, the young lady sat beside him glancing over curiously.

'...sometimes. Though it can make a person more mysterious when they're not so open…'

'But what if…in the end, the person doesn't turn out as you had hoped?'

'Well if that were the case…I'd try to take in the reasons behind their background I guess,' she responded.

'Can you really be that open-minded?'

'Try me,' she smiled.

'I don't think I could…' he sighed,

'Do you trust me Brian?'

'I...yes,' he breathed finally meeting her gaze.

'Then you can tell me anything. What is it that's bothering you Brian?'

'You have no idea…I appreciate your support Clio and I value you so much more than you realise. That's why I can't tell you.' Tilting her head slightly, Clio studied Brian's expression when a smile returned to her lips.

'Okay,' she replied finally. 'On one condition…'

'Which is?'

'That the moment you do want to talk to me, you'll tell me straight away…'

'I promise,' he smiled, Clio taking his paw, the chemistry between them becoming electric, though for that day they merely enjoyed being in each others company…Brian not daring to let his tight hold on his emotions slip in anyway…

**So Brian's feelings are becoming deeper, but what will happen when Lois wakes up? Will she survive surgery, and can Brian possibly deal with all the strain and stress for much longer? **

**I will update soon, thankyou to all those who have taken their time to review, whether your new or have been with this fanfic from the beginning it is always appreciated to see reviews and it does keep me going, so please do review! **

**Thankyou, review and Goodnight **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	16. Martini's and A Hotel Suite

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay on updating, exams and rehearsals have really kept me busy and I have a drama exam wednesday night but I managed to finish this update :) So this looks at some of Brian's feelings during everything and help from someone when he needs it...**

**Enjoy and please review! -Thankyou to all those who have already and continued to do so...though i've seen you lurkers who have added to the story alerts and favourite stories but not yet reviewed...I won't name names....yet lol :) so do review! Highly appreciated xx  
**

As the days passed slowly by, Brian had found himself under an unbearable amount of stress, all he was trying to deal with slowly creeping up on him making it harder for the family dog to cope…

Then one afternoon things finally became too much…as it started, Stewie had been talking about the finally operation Lois was about to undergo in an irritated manner. 'I tell you now dog, if she dies I'm going to be so put out,'

'You actually care?' Brian replied with high doubts.

'Of course I care, after all these years of trying to kill Lois and that tumour just walked right in on my turf. Do you have any idea just how much time I spend on planning that woman's end?'

'Yes, only too well. But look to you need to keep going on about it?'

'Sorry Brian, though I guess if she dies its one problem less…'

'Is that all you see it as?' Brian asked frowning

'Well it would help you a lot,' Stewie countered.

'Is that all you think _I _want? I mean, my god she brought you into the world, endured nine months carrying you. Lois has clothed, fed and changed you. But no you don't give a damn…Lois was even the one to buy you Rupert,' he said in exasperation. 'I don't want Lois to die. I want things to be alright for her and Peter…and everyone else. Even if it means I have to be miserable again to get it. Do you know how hard it is for me when I see Clio and my feelings only get deeper for her? I can't hurt anyone else…not her…'

'Brian…'

'Just forget it Stewie, I don't know why I bother, I just…I don't even deserve someone like Clio, and yet I'm falling for her. All the time, when I look and see her emerald eyes and that smile…her slender figure…no! It's too much…I don't want her to hate me. Though what would it matter? She deserves so much better…not someone like me. I'm a pathetic excuse for a person…and a dog…' he remarked bitterly, leaving the room without another word.

Looking after him with a frown of concern, Stewie then glanced over to Rupert and went to sit beside him. 'Did Lois really bring us together?' he asked, the bears head lolling forwards, Stewie sighing heavily. 'Oh great, does this mean I've got to let off the whole "killing Lois" idea?'

Meanwhile going downstairs, Brian paused halfway, hearing Chris's loud sobs from his room, and then Peter's voice.

'It's gonna be okay son…'

'No it's not! If it was gonna be okay then Mum would be at home…but she's not! She's gonna die and then I'm not gonna have a Mum anymore!'

'Chris, if your mum was here and she wasn't ill what would she say, seeing you like this?'

'I dunno…do your homework?'

'Well yeah, but that's not what I had in mind…'

'Tidy your room?'

'Sheesh, you still haven't done that yet?' Peter responded, Brian rolling his eyes as he listened to the silence that followed, only disturbed by Chris's sniffling when Peter spoke again. 'But no Chris, other than all those things, Lois would have told ya it will be alright and that she loves you very much.'

'Oh Dad…' Chris said between sobs, Brian going back downstairs, everyone's depression sending him into an even worse state.

Brian didn't know why he rang Jasper that day, the inner feelings of guilt he had was pushing him all the time. He needed someone to talk to, to be able to admit the excessive worry he was experienced…the only person left for him to turn to being his cousin.

'Hello?'

'Jasper?' Brian asked weakly, recognising the voice.

'Brian? Oh my goodness! How long do you leave your calls? You must have had a very busy social life over the past few weeks…'

'You could say that,' Brian replied, his voice near breaking as he struggled to keep a restraint on his emotions.

'So how is the family life going?'

'Badly…Lois is in hospital.'

'Get out! What happened to her? Did that husband of hers start playing rough house? Cause this one time me and Ricardo were having a drunken night in the Bahamas and he-'

'No.' Brian stated before Jasper could get into any details, 'she's got a brain tumour…and could potentially die from it. I'm looking over everything whilst she's in intensive care.'

'So you're looking after the kids?'

'Yeah…'

'Haven't you got anyone to help?' Jasper enquired,

'Well Peter's retardation puts him out of the question for the most part…but the neighbours and a couple of friends are doing what they can,' Brian admitted, Clio and Jillian primarily coming to mind.

'You know Brian, I've often admired your sense of responsibility despite the rough patches you've had,' Jasper replied thoughtfully.

'I wouldn't.'

'You're too modest, that's one of your problems Brian, that and the fact you don't show a lot of style when it comes to fashion. But I'll tell you this, you must see this season's line-up in vogue, oh it is to die for…'

'Jasper I need your help!' Brian blurted out, unable to contain it any longer. 'I've been so stupid, I've dragged people into a situation which they should never needed to be a part of. I just don't know what to do!'

'Brian…' Jasper breathed, his voice for that single moment going deeper and resembling his cousin's in concern. 'What's been going on?'

That then began a long and difficult explanation, starting with Lois's depression, Brian's initial fury towards Peter and the way Lois had sought Brian's help and affections. He then went on to explain the regretful love affair he'd become apart of and so desperately wanted to free himself of after being racked with guilt, to meeting Clio and finding a bond with her he had shared with no other. Then finally Lois's ill health and the strain it put on his telling her their affair was over, the tenseness of every situation and the never ending guilt he felt in watching the family suffer during her time in hospital.

'Well Brian…' Jasper began with a sigh as Brian finished speaking, 'your right in saying you were stupid. Honestly Brian, I never would have expected this from you, I don't know how you get into these things…not that I'm much better…but still. Neither do I understand the appeal, but then again I really wouldn't, all I can say to you Brian is, you've messed up the past now straighten out the present, no pun intended, just fix things with Lois when she's back on her feet. Then focus on this girl Clio. She seems to be what you've been looking for…'

'Yeah, she is…but what if I'm not what she's been looking for?'

'Look Brian I'll help you in whatever way I can, I mean you fought for my right to marry Ricardo, so if I have to come over there to sort things out for you, I will.'

'Thanks Jasper…'

'It's nothing. Listen why don't you get someone to look after the kids so you can go out and unwind for a bit…provided you know your limits…'

'What limits are we talking about?'

'Knowing how much it takes you to forget it all for a few hours…'

'Too easily done,' Brian sighed when he looked over seeing Quagmire come out of his house. 'I gotta go,'

'Alright, I'll be ringing you tomorrow and Brian'

'Yeah?'

'Don't lose something you waited your whole life for.'

Coming off the phone and glancing over to Quagmire, Brian then got up and walked over. 'Hey,'

'Oh hey Brian, any news on Lois,'

'None at the moment, everything's just so dismal at the moment,'

'Yeah Clio was telling me, I haven't seen Peter in days…'

'I know…listen though, tonight would you mind maybe watching over the kids, Peter will be there it's just with his current moods I don't think leaving him alone is the best idea.'

'Sure thing Brian, you want me to have them all night? They can stay at mine to give you a break…?'

'Are you okay with that?' Brian queried in surprise,

'Sure, I got no plans tonight. I should have been working but they gave me the night off at the last minute. So I'm free for the night.'

'Thanks,' he finished gratefully going back to the house as Quagmire called after him.

'Hey no worries, oh and by the way, Clio asked me to tell you she'll call you later.'

'Okay thanks,' Brian responded,

'Are you two seeing each other? Cause I detect a lot of electricity going on with you two…either that or one of you is just…'

'No, we're very close friends…' he replied, Quagmire weighing up Brian's expression before nodding.

'Well when you do, let me know how she is…'

'Right…' Brian said rolling his eyes at the comment, knowing he should have expected as much from their neighbour.

However later that night, after drowning his sorrows in a mixture of alcohol and loud music, Brian wasn't in the best of states. Though it had been thanks to Quagmire that he was about to get some well needed support.

'Brian?' Clio said in a raised voice over the music, seeing the white dog in a near unconscious state at the bar,

'You know this guy?' asked the bartender, Clio leaning over to talk to him, the music now blaring behind them.

'Yes, how much has he had to drink?'

'A _lot_ looks like he's had it pretty rough from the way he was throwing the martini's and cocktails down.'

'Brian!' Clio called shaking his shoulder slightly before shaking her head, 'I'm gonna have to take him out of here.'

'You gonna be okay?' the bartender asked doubtfully,

'Yeah, I know him very well. He's had so much to worry about lately' she said sympathetically.

'Do you want to try and get him to have some water before you take him out? Cause he's had way over his limits tonight…'

'If you wouldn't mind, it might at least stop him from being as badly hung-over,' Clio nodded. So after managing to sit Brian up and swallow at least half a glass of water, Clio finally helped him out into the car-park. 'Brian did you bring your car?' she asked,

'N-nope…just-just me and my-my whats this thing round the neck called again?'

'Oh Brian…' she sighed, 'it's a good thing I've got the car, though your in no state to go home, so it looks like your coming back with me…though I just hope you don't make any mess in the car…or my agent will not be happy…'

Yet during the drive back, and as they arrived at the hotel, Brian fell asleep in the passengers seat, making it easier on the young author to take him into the hotel inconspicuously. _I wish you'd just rang to talk Brian…why did you have to do get drunk? _She questioned in her mind…though after sitting him down on the sofa in her luxury suite, she returned with a glass of water to find him sat up again. 'How do you feel?'

'Mm…light-headed and in the mood for a martini…how do _you_ feel…?' he asked suggestively moving up across the sofa.

'Do you even realise who you're talking too?' Clio asked sceptically,

'You know my name…how-how did you get that? I mean wow you must be psychic or something. But yeah I know who you are…you're um, that girl, I know this…'

'I'm sure you do,' Clio replied handing him the glass of water, 'I think you should drink that…it'll help the hangover in the morning.'

'You know. You wanna know what I think?'

'Surprise me,'

'You're v-very attractive,'

'…and you're very drunk…' Clio countered with a sigh, though his drunken remark was setting in…

'N-no, I'm sober, very sober…cause I can look at you and tell you that-that I really do think you're the best thing that happened…cause you're the kinda girl who could really make a guy happy…and you always made me happy…' he remarked before taking a swig of the water

'Hey this…this isn't the martini I ordered…but I've got a craving for something sweet…'

'Stick to the water, it will help…'

'Mm…I fancy the sweet thing sat in front of me…' he replied, his words slurring as he drooped forwards slightly, weariness now mixing in with his intoxication.

'Come on, you need some rest,' she responded lightly, leading him to her room and sitting him on the king sized bed. 'You'll feel better in the morning…'

'Clio,' he remarked suddenly as she went to leave the room, prompting her to turn back.

'Yes?'

'I-I always wanted to tell you…I'd always liked you…your not like Quagmire-and that-that is a good thing. But how I feel, I could, could just…' he trailed off, his face inching closer to hers when she pulled back slightly.

'Not tonight Brian…ask me again when you know what you're saying.'

'I-I do,' he replied as sleep came to him, his eyes falling shut, Clio smiling slightly as she ran a hand through his fur, and gently taking his collar off.

'At least if your going to say or do something like that…wait until you know what you want to say…when your sober. Then I will answer you. Goodnight Brian…' she breathed kissing his forehead, 'you're not the only one with something to tell…' Clio smiled leaving him to sleep…

**So is his feelings returned? How exactly does Brian feel for Clio and what will happen when Lois has her final operation? A character will also be coming in, in the new chapter (a character who is in family guy, not an original) -I think it will be the new one...it will be soon anyway-**

**Again thankyou to my reviewers, keep it up, I can't believe its nearly at 100! Thankyou everyone, continue to R&R and I will be updating soon.**

**Goodnight!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	17. An unexpected guest

**Evening everyone :) Here is chapter 17. **

**Thankyou for the new reviewers of this fanfic :) and those who have added me to your favourites etc. It's nice to see, and I'm glad you're all enjoying it so much so far. I also cannot believe it's nearing 100 reviews now :) I am quite pleased, and considering it is my birthday in less than two weeks, I am quite excited :) But I should be updating again before that.... **

**So this chapter will continue directly from where the last left off, and will focus again around Clio and Brian....and will see the arrival of an unexpected guest...some slight romance hinted at in this chapter with a tentative twist to it, making it quite sweet in it's own way, but at the same time sad. **

**Please review, and enjoy thankyou! x

* * *

**Waking up the following morning, Brian's eyes opened weakly, his head pounding as he tried to sit up. 'Ugh…what happened last night…?' he muttered, when he realised he wasn't in his usual room. Looking around him, Brian ran a paw through his ruffled fur as the dread set in…he had no idea where he was…and glancing over the double bed, he wondered whether a drunken mistake was about to reveal itself. 'Oh god…what did I do last night...? My head…I really should have laid off the alcohol…' though his mumbling was interrupted as the bedroom doors handle moved, opening inwards and startling him, the action making him nearly fall out of the bed.

'Brian, calm down, its okay,' rang the familiar voice in his ears, Brian looking up in partial relief to see Clio. 'You're in my hotel suite,'

'Your hotel suite…god I really can't remember much from last night…'

'I'm not surprised after the state I found you in at the bar.'

'How did you know I'd be there?'

'Glen,' Clio replied simply, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing him some aspirin.

'Quagmire?'

'Yes, he rang me last night to tell me you were going out…he said you didn't seem yourself. So I took a guess at where you might be…and I was right. I found you at the bar really out of it.'

'I'm sorry Clio, I don't know how much I had to drink last night…and I don't know if I've done anything that might have offended you…but if I did I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Brian…I knew you were drunk,' she remarked softly, 'but I wish you'd just talked to me or one of your friends instead of trying to answer your problems through drink.'

'I'm sorry…I don't know what you must think of me…I mean you didn't have to go to all the trouble of bringing me back here.' Watching Clio as she smoothed out her skirt, Brian noted her wistful expression as she cast a glance over to him.

'I wasn't going to leave you alone in that state Brian…and I didn't think it fair to take you back home like it either. I knew it would do you some good taking some time out, so after I finally got you to drink a lot of water and saw you off to sleep, I rang Glen to let him know. So I don't think your family will expect you till this afternoon…'

'Thankyou Clio…though I swear I do nothing for your anxiety…' he remarked ashamed. The one person he never wanted to see him so intoxicated…and she was the first who came right to him.

'Don't judge me by it.' Clio replied quietly, 'If you hadn't have known you would have just though of it as understandable worry.'

'But I do know,' he responded bringing Clio to look at him.

'Oh come here Brian,' she sighed putting her arms around him. 'Do you want to talk about things? We've got time…'

'I…Yeah…I think I probably should. Though I think maybe I should try and get some of the tangles out of my fur first…' he replied noting the mess he looked.

'Go and take a shower Brian, there are some towels laid out for you, and I'll order you some breakfast…'

'No thanks, I feel pretty hung-over and the last thing I wanna do is throw up…'

'Right,' Clio responded chuckling weakly when as she stood up, Brian took her hand.

'I am sorry Clio…'

'Brian…'

'Please…just here me out. It was wrong what I did last night, but I've been finding it so hard to cope lately. There's just so much going on and I really couldn't take it. I needed a night away from it all…I didn't come to you because I don't want to push you away with all the stress I'm undergoing. I'd never want that, but I'm constantly left thinking you'll leave because of something I've done wrong…'

'Brian, you cannot think like that. I'm still here because of you…I mean if it weren't for you; I'd have been back home for weeks. But you gave me a reason to stay. Now go and have a shower and just try to relax,' Clio encouraged leaving the room again.

Once alone, Brian was left contemplating all that he had done the night before, the hazy memories slowly starting to fall into place. However he didn't dwell on it as much as the thought of him saying something he shouldn't have whilst drunk. Though Clio was fine with him…there was no hostility…no coldness, just Clio's normally pleasant and caring attitude. It was times like this that Brian felt even guiltier however, the way Clio was so thoughtful…so sweet, and so kind, he knew she didn't deserve to be put through the problems of his deceit…and yet, despite it all, he still had those ever growing feelings that continued to play on his mind. As he felt the warmth of the shower, and the water running down his back, bringing the knots in his fur loose and allowing him to smooth it out, Brian wondered what he was going to do. Lois's final operation was tomorrow and he knew that it would be a difficult day…

Clio's POV

After seeing Brian so worked up, and worried where he was, I knew he couldn't have remembered the night before. I had doubted he would even recall our conversation…though I wouldn't pressure it. I couldn't. It was too much of a risk, he was drunk after all.

But those words, they still remained in my thoughts, and as I sat waiting for Brian to come and join me, I wondered just how he would be able to open up. I knew the strain he was going through, but he genuinely believed that it would push me away…it was something I didn't understand. He just hadn't noticed how I am around him…how he makes me smile, and makes me feel like every interest of mine is something special. It's so hard to describe considering I'd never thought I'd find anyone like that…not after…No. I couldn't bring myself to think of the last time I'd trusted a man with my heart. But this was different…I believed it was, and seeing Brian emerge through the door, it only raised my confidence in him…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'How are you feeling?' Clio asked softly,

'I still have a headache, but I think the shower helped…I've just gotta hope these aspirin start to work soon.'

'They will,' Clio assured him, pouring Brian a glass of water and lifting the silver lid off a tray to show an assortment of foods. 'You may only want a piece of toast or something…but I thought it best you eat something…as you may feel more ill if you go without. It's just there if you want it.'

'Thanks,' Brian replied gratefully sitting down beside her on the sofa.

'So…what made you go out and do that last night? If you'd have wanted company you could have called,' Clio remarked, Brian looking at her apologetically, before glancing away from her.

'I know…but I've just been trying to get on with everything without worrying anyone. It's my fault that everything seems to be in tatters and I just wanted to put it right you know. I mean I look at you and I envy you Clio…you've done so much, and been so supportive, and you're always there willing to believe that there is good in everyone.'

'I try my best to believe that yes,' Clio responded.

'But…what if there isn't all good in someone…what if he has massive flaws?' Brian asked looking into Clio's emerald eyes, as her she returned it with a thoughtful gaze.

'Being honest Brian…even if someone has got flaws…if they can stand up to that fact and overcome it, then that just makes them a stronger person in themselves. I always look for the good in people, because everything happens for a reason…and I know people can't always be blamed for something they've done wrong…'

'Some can, when they know it was wrong…' Brian breathed sadly.

'Brian…what is it you've been trying to say? I know something's wrong…but I can't decide what it could be…' Clio breathed in concern, putting a hand on his paw.

'You can trust me…you know…'

Brian's POV

Looking at Clio as she watched me with such worry in her eyes, I just didn't know what to do. How could I tell her something which I knew would only tear us apart? I wanted to be honest with her…to tell her everything…but I couldn't. I couldn't put her through that. Simply having her hand resting on mine made me feel an incredible urge to just tell her how I feel…But even that I knew couldn't be done. Not yet. I had to speak with Lois first…provided that she survived her surgery…I would not be a love rat to Clio. I just couldn't bear hurting her in that way…ever.

'Brian…?' Clio breathed, bringing me out of my troubled thoughts. I couldn't deny she'd been good to me…of course she had and I needed to let her know that, but something wasn't beginning to surface in my mind, something from last night was coming back to me…though I didn't know what. But for some reason I could picture Clio's voice…not that I was able to dwell on that…not now.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'I…I just wanted to say, thanks. For everything you've done for me and for the family too. It's been really great of you…you didn't have to do it, and the way you helped me last night. It saved me from waking up in a worse state this morning.'

'It's okay…I wouldn't have left you as I said,' Clio smiled when Brian levelled himself with her, putting his arms around her neck.

'Let me make it up too you…I can probably get away from going back for another couple of hours. So do you fancy a walk and some lunch out?' he offered with a weak smile.

'I'd like that,' she smiled, Brian finally taking note of the size of her room.

'Erm…this is a hotel room right?'

'Yes…though it's a pent-house suite,' Clio responded smiling, getting up and showing him around.

'Remind me just how famous an author you are?' Brian said in shock as he was shown the luxuries of her apartment, Clio laughing lightly as they went out onto the balcony.

'Writing has its advantages,' she smiled,

'Apparently so,' he replied grinning.

'You must let me read some of your novel,' Clio remarked keenly, Brian looking at her thoughtfully, before back out over Quahog.

'Sure…I can send you an email with a chapter later?'

'Definitely,' Clio nodded, when Brian suggested they go out.

Meanwhile after returning home from staying at Quagmire's Meg had been pleased to see Michael come over, '…and how's my favourite girl…' he asked sympathetically, putting his arms around his girlfriend.

'Oh I'm great thankyou for asking,' Peter smiled childishly coming behind them, Meg rolling her eyes.

'I'm okay thanks Michael,' she responded, looking slightly downcast.

'Worried about tomorrow?'

'Yes…' she sighed, her now shoulder length hair falling forwards, Michael sitting her down on the sofa.

'Lois will be fine, she's gotten through half the battle…there's only tomorrow to go, and the doctor's have said she has very good chances…' he began, when Chris came flying downstairs on a surfboard.

'Hey, is mum back from the beauty spa yet? I wanna go surfing,' Chris began, Peter following Chris downstairs.

'No son…she's got another booking…with a…erm…what are those guys called that massage you…' he muttered in a false whisper to Meg and Michael, Stewie letting out a groan of impatience.

'A masseuse?' Michael suggested,

'I didn't ask for mousse, I wanted to know the name of people that massage you…so I can tell Chris, and that way he won't suspect his mum's in the hospital still in a life-threatening situation…' he replied still in the falsely discreet tone, with Chris being stood right next to him.

'What?'

'Nothing son…' he replied, Michael turning to his girlfriend and shaking his head.

'How do you honestly put up with it…?'

'Years of practise…' she sighed,

'…I pity Brian…he has to deal with so much at the moment. Speaking of which, where is he?'

'Oh he was out all night, Quagmire offered to watch over us last night…I think it was more for Dad's sake than anyone else's. But I think Brian's finding it really hard.'

'Good job he's got Clio…she seems to keep him going.'

'I know. I think he could be happy with her…especially considering she can put up with a family like this one,' she remarked looking at Peter as he ran around the living room chasing a ball and breaking numerous objects as he did. Though as Meg stood up, about to yell at her father, they were interrupted as the doorbell rang…

After going out around Quahog and spending some time in town, Brian took Clio to a small restaurant, where the outside terraces allowed them to sit in the sunlight. The restaurant itself was Italian, its multi-toned cream washed across the individual stone layering, the pair taking note of the classical music played while they ate and talked. As they enjoyed their meal however, Clio noticed that Brian's expression was off task...Knowing a lot was on his mind, the young author did her best to comfort Brian, resting her hand on his paw. As his gaze re-focused, looking at Clio, Brian began to apologise when she merely shook her head with a smile. 'It okay,' she breathed in a soothing tone. 'Actually…there was something I wanted to ask you…?'

'Of course,' he nodded, 'what is it?' Putting down her napkin on the side and placing her hands in her lap, she wasn't sure how to start, though she knew she couldn't go without asking any longer.

'I just…It's probably nothing…but last night. Before you went to sleep…you started to talk about things,' she began, Brian feeling a horrible jolt in his stomach at the words.

'Oh god…' he breathed, Clio looking up to meet his panic-stricken features. 'What did I say…?'

'Brian…it's nothing bad,' she responded, '…they were just simple remarks…with compliments mixed in them,' she recalled. 'But if you don't remember them…'

'No,' Brian said cutting across her, 'it's starting to come back, but it's all so vague. Though tell me, what did I say to you?'

'It's probably nothing, you were very drunk, and it probably meant nothing…' she started, averting his gaze, when Brian now put a paw under her chin bringing her to look at him.

'Clio…please, you can tell me. Being drunk…it's not the way I would have wanted anything to come out…' he replied, when his mobile began to vibrate.

'Who is it?' she asked, the white dog frowning as he read the message.

'Meg…she's asking me to come home, nothings wrong but she says it's a good idea for me to go home as soon as possible.'

'I'll drive you there,' Clio remarked, Brian nodding as they paid and made their way to the car.

'We can continue this later,' Brian assured her.

'If you can remember what was said last night…then yes…' Clio nodded, Brian cursing his lack of memory due to the drink.

'That's the last time I drink that much…' he mumbled, Clio smiling slightly as they started up the car…not expecting what they were to find.

Driving around to the Griffin's home, Clio and Brian instantly noted Michael's car, with the Griffin's cars and Brian's but beside those sat another new car.

'Whose car is that?'

'I dunno…it's a hire car…but I don't know who anyone that was dropping round,' Brian replied frowning. Pulling up behind the black car, the two got out, when the front door opened, Meg standing in the doorway and calling Brian and Clio over.

'Hi Clio, Brian you'll never guess who's here!'

'Probably not,' Brian responded honestly, Meg standing aside, when Brian felt as though he were looking in a mirror, the exceptions being the fashionable items and gold earring that the image wore.

'Jasper!' Brian remarked in shock.

'Hey there Brian, oh just look at you,' he beamed coming out, Clio looking between the two with a curious smile.

'But how…when did you…'

'Well after our little conversation on the phone yesterday afternoon, I decided it was time I paid a visit…now don't worry Ricardo isn't with me as of yet. But I told him if I'm needed here for a while I'll let him know.'

'Jasper…you came all this way just for…'

'Brian,' Jasper interrupted, casting his eyes side ward's towards Meg and Chris who was also now in the doorway, Brian understanding his cousin's warning to not say too much yet. 'We must catch up, it's been so long, and by the looks of it we need to go shopping…and ah,' he said turning to Clio with a cheerful smile.

'You must be Clio, Brian has talked so much about you and darling you look gorgeous, just as much as Brian described and quite believably more,' he complimented…Brian thinking it was going to be an incredibly long day…

* * *

**So Jasper is here....but what will he make of Clio? and Brian's situation with her? **

**Also as Lois goes in for her final surgery what will be the outcome? Some good moments, but will Brian remember Clio's words to him before he fell asleep whilst drunk? Or even what he said to her? **

**All coming up in the next couple of chapters :) **

**Thankyou to my frequent reviewers, who have enjoyed this from the very start, it always makes me smile to see new reviews!  
**

**So please review, thankyou and goodnight! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	18. Jasper's arrival

**Good evening everyone! Sorry about the slight delay again....sheesh rehearsals mixed with being tired from a long week and my birthday on monday with my party the night before really takes it's toll lol...I also have a show this Tuesday night -hence so many rehearsals- so that's why. But I promise I have been working on this since Monday Night. Thankyou to "freezextreme" who has been asking me about it, and being quite supportive too ^_^. It's much appreciated. **

**So here is the new chapter, following up on Jasper's arrival, and just what he's going to try and do whilst spending his first day in the Griffin household...along with a mixture of angst and cliffhangers, so I hope you enjoy and review. **

**Thankyou x

* * *

**With Jasper's unexpected arrival taking up the rest of the day, Brian had been partly relieved to not have the need to explain his absence the night before, though he knew Jasper would ask him about it, and no doubt Stewie…and he wasn't far from wrong.

'So dog, you must have had a good time last night, considering you've only just come in,' Stewie remarked raising an eyebrow as Brian made drinks in the kitchen late that evening.

'Hardly, I don't remember it…'

'Well isn't that the story of your life…I thought you'd given up the drink?'

'It was a moment of weakness, and can you honestly blame me?' Brian asked, Stewie shaking his head after a moment.

'I guess not, I'd probably do the same at your age…'

'I wouldn't recommend it,' Brian replied grimly.

'What wouldn't you recommend? Cause I can certainly think of a few things,' Jasper smirked joining them. 'So tell me, what were you and your girl up too before you came home this afternoon?' he grinned, Brian glancing at him with a look Jasper knew too well.

'Alright, later, but trust me I need the gossip, I didn't come here for nothing,' he added winking before going back into the living room. 'So tell me honey who did your hair? It is fabulous…'

'You can tell you're related,' Stewie remarked glancing at Brian who ignored it, taking the drinks in only leaning back to add,

'You'd just better hope that Jasper doesn't start talking about his "parties" while you're around…' he smirked, leaving Stewie considering the idea making him laugh as he joined the others.

'So fill me in kids, how is your mum?' Jasper asked, sitting opposite Meg and Chris on the sofa with Clio, who moved up as Brian came to sit down.

'She's stable, my boyfriends a doctor, so he's been keeping us informed…'

'A doctor? Well I bet you two have had some fun on a role-playing night…' Jasper remarked, Meg smiling weakly as she continued.

'Mum goes in for the last part of her surgery tomorrow; I just hope she's okay…'

'Oh she will be, darling, and tell me are you Meg?'

'Yeah…'

'Oh my goodness, what have you done with yourself I'm loving the new look, with the long hair and the working out appearance, it's just gorgeous!'

'Thanks,' she smiled, Jasper being about to go on, when Brian interrupted.

'Don't you think it's perhaps getting a little late?'

'I suppose I should get going soon, after being up so late last night I really need to catch up on my sleep…' Clio replied nodding.

'Oh, so what kept you up then last night?' Jasper grinned, Clio shaking her head laughing as she stood up.

'Well it's been a pleasure to meet you…'

'Oh darling the pleasures all mine, and trust me we just _have _to meet up, I'm dying to get to know this wonderful woman that Brian just can't stop talking about.'

'Well it sounds like a plan then,' Clio smiled when he pulled her into a hug, Clio then turning to the children to say goodbye.

'Don't worry too much, your mums going to be fine okay?'

'Yeah thanks Clio,' Meg said gratefully, Chris also thanking her when she turned to Stewie.

'Well goodbye little man,' she said softly, scooping him up in her arms and kissing him on the forehead.

'Oh stop,' Stewie said smirking, 'you'll never get on my bad side, I can tell.'

'Well that's just about everyone then, good luck Peter and tell Lois when she wakes up that I wish her well,'

'Yeah, thanks…' he nodded, Clio now looking to Brian.

'Take care…' she breathed simply, kneeling to his level as they shared an embrace.

'You too,' he replied, his tone gentle as she finally looked into his dark eyes…Jasper observing the chemistry that was clear between them, making him keen to get Brian alone after everyone else started to go to bed.

'So come on, tell me everything,' he said glad to finally be the only one left with his cousin at midnight.

'Do you really want to know now? It is late…?'

'Brian I have waited _all day_ for this, it's not waiting any longer, come on the girl is so sweet. I want to know what exactly is going on, because trust me Brian you and her, you click.'

'Alright…I'll tell you,' Brian sighed giving in, explaining everything that Jasper was not already aware of, the main of it being the events from the previous night, and his own irritation at the memories being so hazy. Though as he finished, he was clearly not the only one with this opinion.

'You don't remember what you said to the girl?' Jasper said in disbelief,

'I was pretty out of it at the time…being drunk has that effect on you…'

'Brian have you got no sense? You should write these things down as you say them you realise,'

'Oh yeah, you say it like you think it would be legible for one.'

'I'm just trying to make a point, you need to think about everywhere you went last night, all the details of it, and as you try to think about it, more and more of it will come back to you. Then you should be able to remember what you told Clio…'

'Alright…and how do you know this?'

'How do you think I remembered about that night when you were directing whilst staying with me, and that footage somehow appeared on the film of that guy who…'

'Alright enough said,' Brian interrupted, 'I'm sure it will come back to me…either that or maybe Clio will talk to me before. She just knows how stressful things are with Lois's operations…'

'Yeah and the fact that you've still not sorted things. Have you no sense? Just look at Clio, if I was straight you would have had a fight on your hands, and I'm surprised you don't already.'

'Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I don't worry about the fact that every single day, may be a day too late?'

'Then don't start chancing fate. Come on, despite everything, you've always been intellectual, cultured, and you feel the pressure most when something doesn't go the way you thought it would because deep down you know the difference between right and wrong. All I'm saying is at the end of the day be logical, and listen to your own advice.'

'Then tell me, how am I supposed to know whether she returns the feelings?'

'You just leave that to me…' Jasper smirked, not allowing anymore to be said as he cut over Brian's sentence. 'I'm tired you know, think I'm gonna get some beauty sleep.'

'Are you always used to only finding out what you want and getting away with it?' Brian asked a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'It runs in the family Brian, runs in the family…' he remarked cheerfully, Brian wondering whether it would be so bad having his cousin around after all...

However Brian was not aware of just how soon he would get some answers, after journeying up to the hospital the following morning, and leaving his cousin to do as he pleased.

Driving up to the Griffin's house, Clio was also up early that morning, going into Quagmire's house briefly before coming out again to find Jasper at the door.

'Morning Clio darling, here to see Brian?' he asked, his high-pitched voice instantly recognisable to Clio as she looked to see him stepping out of the doorway.

'Well I did think it was a little early, I've just been dropping something round for Glen…I'm surprised your not still asleep.'

'Oh trust me my love, I would be but my beauty sleep got disturbed…the hospital woke us up an hour ago on the phone.'

'Is everything alright?' Clio asked, now seeing that Brian's Prius was missing from the drive.

'Yeah, they're prepping Lois for her final operation, so they've gone up to see her before she goes in. I thought it best I stand back for it though…I'm no good in emotional scenarios, trust me on that one.'

'Do you think they'll be okay…that Lois will be alright?'

'Your guess is as good as mine sweetie, I've only been here a day, but don't get yourself worried, she's in good hands.'

'I hope so…'

'Well Brian told me to tell you if I saw you that he'll be in touch today. But for now, I don't know about you, but I am in _dire_ need of a shopping spree, and with your gorgeous dress sense, I think you'll be perfect to join me…' Jasper suggested intent on learning more about this new girl.

'I wouldn't want to intrude…' Clio began,

'Are you busy today?'

'No…'

'Then it's a date sweetie,' Jasper grinned,

'Well I suppose it would be a laugh…' Clio smiled.

'Oh you know it girl, now come on in, and I'll just get the essentials before we go.' Following Jasper into the house, Clio could tell she was going to be in for a very interesting morning.

As they went to the mall, and got around the shops, Jasper and Clio got on incredibly well from that first moment, his ease of personality and witty humour leaving her with an irreplaceable smile as the morning went on. But more than anything, he did it to take her mind off the difficult day that the rest of the Griffin family would already be facing…and as a favour to Brian. He had known that Clio would worry, and in asking his cousin to watch over her if he could that day, Jasper made it his aim that Clio would enjoy herself.

'Oh my goodness, I do not _believe_ how much we spent!' Jasper said as they returned to her hotel to drop off the purchases. 'You do know how to spend your money, for an author.'

'Of course and where else would I get my ideas for the outfits in my novels, without trying the styles myself?'

'But of course, though I'm sad to say I haven't read any of your books darling…'

'Well I have plenty of copies of my published work as you can imagine, but –though I'm not supposed to do this probably- I think I could get away with letting you read one of my latest chapters for my new novel…'

'Get out…seriously?' Jasper replied, Clio nodding as they walked out of the elevator.

'Is yours the only room on this floor?' he queried curiously looking around

'Yes…'

'The penthouse?' he guessed.

'Naturally,' she laughed,

'Well aren't we star-studded?'

'I know you are,' Clio smiled, Jaspers new diamond earring glittering under the ceilings spotlights.

'Well I can tell you sweetie that Brian got it all right in meeting you, he is very fond of you.'

'…and I'm very fond of him,' she responded blushing lightly, as she opened the door for them, Jasper knowing that there was definitely something more to Brian and Clio's friendship.

'So tell me, how long have you known Brian now?' he asked casually as Clio took her purchases into her bedroom.

'Umm, no less than a few weeks,' she answered. 'My laptops on the kitchen side, it should be on, if you go onto the open word file, it's my new chapter,' she added, Jasper smiling as he went over and perched himself on one of the spindled chairs.

'A very posh hotel suite, for a very sophisticated lady it would seem,' he grinned.

'Thankyou,' Clio replied re-emerging, 'I'm just going to check my messages…' Nodding to her as he then focused on the chapter, Jasper read with interest, noting how easily you could tell that her heart was in every word. Everything having its place with such meaning and detail…yet there was something familiar in this in-progress story of a love that the protagonist believed was unrequited. The way that she continued to bond with the leading male character in an attempt to better understand him…and the feelings which lay within his heart…

'How is it? Don't mind any grammatical errors, I've not long been writing that one, so it's like a draft' she admitted, Jasper shaking his head.

'Honey, put it this way, if this is a draft then I simply _must _read your other novels. But tell me, where do you get your inspiration?'

'Its hard to say really…a writers inspiration comes from many different things, whether it be their own experiences in life or the things they see and hear, to something they may never have heard of before.'

'What is it for you personally?'

'Things that happen around me, and the way that they take effect, that can often give me a basis…' she replied thoughtfully.

'Sweetie, I'm going to get straight to the point, because I have seen you both together and I can just see that something has been there from the beginning…do you love Brian?'

Meanwhile at the hospital Meg and Chris sat around Lois's bed, watching her unconscious form, Stewie being sat on her lap, silently cursing the tumour that still threatened his mother's life. 'When did the doctors say she'd be going in?' Meg asked quietly, interrupting the silence as Brian and Peter entered the room.

'They said they'll be ready to take her in within the hour…' Brian answered overlooking Lois's weakened features.

'She looks so pale…so hung-over…' Peter remarked, Brian shaking his head. 'So…whats she in for again?' he added, Stewie groaning as Brian sighed in exasperation about to speak when Carter's agitated voice rang out over him.

'Alright so what did my stupid blubber-in-law do this time?' he demanded, Peter standing up annoyed.

'What are you doing here Pewterschmidt?'

'Apparently seeing you in a failing marriage, failing to provide for my grandkids and my daughter…'

'Oh go to hell,' he started, the pair arguing, when Brian came between them.

'Hey! Knock it off!' he snapped, 'I didn't call you and your wife so you could come and have a go at Peter, so why don't you use your breath in saying something supportive to the kids?' Brian growled.

'You invited Carter here?' Peter replied taken aback.

'He's Lois's father, he had a right to see her, as did Barbara,' he responded simply, Carter apparently taking in Brian's words and finally looking at Lois.

'Lois, darling!' exclaimed Barbara, who came rushing to her daughter's bedside, and running a hand through her red hair. 'Whats happened to you?' she whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

'she looks so gaunt…so pale…so…so'

'Lifeless…' Carter finally sighed, joining his wife as they looked over her, Carter's expression wistful as in the first act of affection the family had ever seen him show for his wife happened in that moment. Putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her beside him, he kissed the top of her head lightly.

'It'll be alright…she should have been with private healthcare if I'd had anything to do with it…but these guys can't do any worse…' he remarked, Brian wondering if behind the hardened shell, Carter had ever truly forced Lois out of her inheritance…

Yet as this moment of understanding and level ground seemed to surround the family who were joined for the same reason, the doctors sadly interrupted. 'We're ready to take her in now,' a surgeon said carefully, Brian and the others looking up to him before back to Lois.

'Please, take care of my daughter,' Barbara said in a pleading tone, the nurses looking understanding, as the doctor assured her they would do everything they could for her.

'Don't worry Babs, if they don't I'll sue them,' Carter uttered in what Brian could only assume was assurance, though it was Peter's words that made the emotions at their highest in the room.

'Lois…I…I know ya can't hear me right now, on account of all them drugs they've knocked you out with. But honey, I love you, and I need you…I can't lose you now…neither can the kids. They need their mum. So please, don't die on us now…' he remarked, tears running down his face as they began to move her bed out, Peter sobbing as he put his arms over her one last time before standing back. Feeling his own tears as he looked around the room, Brian noted how they were all crying now…and looking to Lois one final time as she disappeared from sight, Brian prayed to the God he'd never believed in, that she would pull through…

* * *

**So the question is will Lois pull through? Any of the readers here who know me well enough will possibly have a guess to that...but regardless, what will Clio say in response to Jasper's very forward question? I will be updating as soon as I can, will hopefully be back to my normal weekly updates now, but bear with me over this show etc. especially. **

**Please review, and thankyou to all my reviewers who have been with this story and have been giving really nice reviews. It's so great to see, so keep it up thankyou! **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	19. The Fate Of Lois

**Hey Everyone, here is the new chapter :) Thankyou as usual to the reviewers from my last chapter and so far :) This chapter may seem ever so slightly shorter, but the plot of it should certainly make up for that ;) and also welcome to all my new reviewers! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
**

**Enjoy and Review xxx  
**

As the hours wore on at the hospital, everyone sat in the waiting area, feeling incredible anxious and worried, each doctor or nurse coming by startling at least one of them. 'I wish they'd hurry up in there…it's hardly rocket science taking something out of your body…' Peter said, Carter looking at him sceptically.

'…and there was me thinking half your stupidity was just to annoy me,' Carter remarked folding his arms.

'Surgery isn't that simple, removing a tumour can take hours and it's a delicate operation…' Brian explained, his own words unnerving him as he spoke. Brian knew all too well what this operation meant…it was a long line of risks throughout the procedure. Something only he and Michael would know about, though neither would say it aloud.

'How long has it been dog?' Stewie asked nonchalantly after a few minutes, Brian steeling a glance at the clock

'Do you believe she'll pull through?' Brian asked, curious of the toddler's opinion.

'Brian, that woman has survived so many of my attempts to kill her, that I swear if I enlisted the mafia to help she'd probably evade the gunshots…so if she dies on the operating table then I am just going to be so put out.' Looking at Brian and sighing, Stewie rolled his eyes before continuing. 'Look you're the one who's had all the confidence up until now. Why should you worry either way?'

'It doesn't matter what happened before Stewie, she didn't deserve to be ill like this, I want her to be okay…so that we can find closure on the mistakes we made and everyone can move on as painlessly as possible.'

'Then will you finally stop trying to ignore the fact you've fallen for Clio and just ask the girl out?'

'I'm not trying to ignore it…'

'You've been delaying it though, and you know it.'

'Of course I do. I didn't want to say or show any affection like that until all this was sorted…'

'Tell me why you have to wait? I thought things were over.'

'They are, but I never told Lois…so that's the last thing I need to do.'

'Just don't give up on this one Brian, you've actually found someone who's intelligent as well as pretty for once, she likes the same music, your both into books, for gods sake Brian she's your match…'

'I know but I just-' he began when a nurse walked into the room.

'Is there any news?' Carter asked as most of the group stood up, the nurse shaking her head.

'I'm sorry, the surgeons are still working on her at the moment, I came to see if there was anything I could do for you?'

'We're alright thanks,' Brian answered, the nurse nodding,

'Could you find out how she's doing?' Meg asked,

'Well I may be able to; if I see any of them doctors or surgeons come out I'll ask for you.'

'Thankyou,' she smiled, as they were left alone again.

'You know somehow I think I'm getting too old for stress like this,' Brian remarked thoughtfully,

'Don't you go anywhere Brian, you're the only partially sane person in this family, and have at least a decent intelligence which I can commute with. So don't start talking about getting to old.'

'Sorry,' he responded sitting back. 'It's just that, when I think about it, so much has happened since I've lived at the Griffin's house…I just wondered whether I'm better off there…or better off leaving…'

'Brian let me ask you something, what did you do before you lived with us?'

'I was a stray, you know that,' he responded disapprovingly,

'Exactly Brian. I know you'd had your fair share of jobs, but alongside the bad things, surely you've had some good times living with us?'

'Oh yeah, I have definitely, I mean if I hadn't have lived there, I could have died on the streets, I wouldn't have made the friends I'd had…gotten to know the neighbours…some of the girls I've dated like Jillian…'

'Well that may not have been the best aspect of your time here,'

'No but I would never have met Clio if I hadn't have come here…maybe this is what I was supposed to do, some of the things I've gone through, being dragged through the army with you, running that bar with you and Frank Sinatra Jr., the stuff with Lois and helping her through some of the more difficult patches she's been through like her addiction to shop-lifting. Even getting dragged into Peter's schemes and idiotic ideas, I guess it all happened for a reason.'

'Well when you say it like that…' Stewie began possibly seeing some of the doubtful impacts it could have had, they were made alert as the nurse returned with a doctor at her side.

'You must be the Griffin family,' the doctor began

'Yes we are, please do you know how Lois is doing?' Peter asked all of them looking up now,

'I'm sorry…we did all we could to try and save your wife,' the doctor began gravely,

'What?' Brian gasped, the words not sinking in.

'Lois…she can't be dead,' Peter breathed in shock as Meg began to sob in Michael's arms, Chris also starting to cry when the doctor looked at them in confusion.

'Who said anything about her being dead? I just meant we couldn't do anything for her evident brain damage,' he responded glancing at Peter before back to the rest of the family.

'The tumour was successfully removed and Mrs. Griffin should make a full recovery…you may go in and see her…she should be awake within a few hours.'

'Thankyou,' Brian replied, his gratitude having a slight edge to it as they were led through to Lois's room.

'Now when she wakes up…' he muttered, 'we'll need to see to her as she has been under coma like symptoms for two weeks, but you can spend a couple of hours with her, or until she becomes tired.'

'Thankyou,' they nodded, the doctor then leaving them to see to Lois. Walking through into the private ward she was now on thanks to Carter and Barbara, the family sat around her bed, now enduring the final wait for Lois to awaken…

During this, Brian noted how calmly quiet it was, with no words of hostility passed between Carter and Peter. All was silent…at peace. Lois's illness had united the sometimes "dysfunctional" family for the first time ever…and though he knew it may be short-lived…it would also be remembered, until the next time they were arguing at least…

Though it was then that Michael disturbed the silence…throughout the whole ordeal he had been the strongest support for Meg. Always caring for her and loving her as if the previous failed relationship had never happened. 'Mrs. Griffin will probably be able to move and speak soon. She will be like a patient coming out of a coma. Unable to see or speak yet, but able to hear everything.'

'Then…' Peter began looking back to his wife, his voice levelling out as he started to talk. 'I just want you to know Lois honey, that you don't have to be afraid, we're all here with you. Me, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Brian…even your parents. So if it seems dark…it's okay. Cause you're gonna wake up soon and see that everything's okay, even though you may be in pain, feel ill from the surgery and get mad over my screw-ups while you've been unconscious. But all that matters is that I'll always love you. Even if you never get plastic surgery when you become old…'

'Well Peter, aside from that last part I think it's clear to see that you do love my daughter very much…and though I think you're a bumbling idiot and would sell you for a dollar, today I don't feel quite as ashamed to call you my son-in-law.'

'Thankyou sir,' Peter said, uncertain that there was much of a compliment in his words, though it was as close as he would get in the way of one from Carter.

Looking at Jasper for a moment, after his surprising question, Clio breathed a sigh…she supposed she should have been expecting this to come up sooner or later. But never-the-less, it didn't make it a question that was any easier to answer. 'Well I guess it was never going to be something I could deny for much longer. I never would have left without telling him…'

'What if he returns the feelings? Would you stay?'

'Here in Quahog…?'

'Yeah with him,' Jasper nodded smiling.

'Yes.'

Jasper's POV

Watching this young girl before me, it was clear to see she was smitten with Brian, but also someone who treads carefully…she seemed to fear heartbreak and I couldn't blame her. We've all made mistakes where trust is concerned. I've done it too many times…that guy in Portugal was proof of that…

'Has Brian said anything to you?' Clio asked, bringing my attention back to her with a grin.

'He might have done…'

'Not that you'd tell me what he'd said if he has?'

'Quite correct my dear…I'm afraid you two will have to discover how you each feel yourselves.'

'You don't make things as easy as I thought,' Clio smirked.

'Well darling, think of it as one of your novels, and a cliff-hanger your just dying to find out the result of…'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Laughing at the reference to her writing, as she put away some of her purchases, Clio secretly pondered what Jasper could possibly know, though in questioning it, she wasn't sure what kind of answer she would receive.

'Jasper…'

'Yes dear?'

'Do you think that…Brian could return it…my feelings I mean?' Watching her innocent expression for a moment, Jasper couldn't help but feel it wrong not to at least reveal a shred of information…

'Well…from what I've heard and what I've seen you two would make a beautiful couple, and honey by the way, the wedding, I'm so organising it,' he grinned, when his expression became more composed, curiosity in his own mind.

'So Clio, sweetie…why haven't you told Brian…?' Jasper asked carefully.

'I doubted his reaction,' she responded honestly,

'There are times when I think he may return it, but other times he just seems so uncertain…'

'Well Brian's never had a stable girlfriend,' Jasper replied, 'I wouldn't be surprised about his nerves sweetie, because I do know one thing, Brian doesn't want to lose his relationship with you?'

'Why would he lose it?' Clio responded a little confused.

'Darling, you and Brian have so much in common…you're very close now and I just think that he's worried that he's going to do something which could jeopardize that…'

'I doubt that he could do anything that serious,' Clio remarked,

'It all depends dear, on what you view as very serious to how forgivable you can be.' Glancing at Jasper, Clio had been about to ask Jasper if there was something he wasn't telling her when the phone began to ring…

Back at the hospital during this time, everyone had begun to wonder how long it would take for Lois to wake up, the time feeling never ending. 'I'll tell you what I'm never taking any hospital drugs for fun. All they do is put ya to sleep,' Peter sighed shaking his head.

'Hospital drugs aren't meant to make you high Peter, they just help to treat illness,' Brian responded.

'Well that's boring.'

'Do you always have to correct him?' Barbara asked, Brian nodding simply,

'Oh yeah…' he replied, Peter glancing at the white dog, clearly contemplating something.

'Brian…'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks,'

'What for?' Brian asked calmly,

'Looking after the kids…making sure everything was alright, but also for supporting me and the kids. You're the best dog and a damn good drinking buddy when you need to get drunk fast.' Not meeting Peter's gaze, but looking straight ahead, Brian had been about to say he didn't deserve any praise…not after all that had happened leading up to this moment. Yet that was the moment a voice made all conversation subside, and the family turn their attention to the one who had spoken…Lois.

'Peter…?' she murmured as she began to come round, Lois's husband taking her hand as she reached out.

'I'm here Lois, what is it you need? Some food? A drink? How about sex?'

'No…I'm okay…just stay with me…'

'I will…it's gonna be okay.'

'Oh Lois darling you're awake! You had us so worried,' Barbara whispered tears rolling down her face as she leant over Carter to take Lois's free hand, the wire attached to it not phasing her.

'Mum?'

'We're all here,' Carter remarked calmly, a slight smile touching his lips at seeing his daughter awaken.

'Daddy…' Lois breathed smiling weakly as she looked around the bed, everyone moving over her in a gentle embrace.

'I'm so glad you're okay Mum,' Meg uttered, as they lay carefully against her…sitting up after a few moments so that Lois didn't feel smothered.

'We all are,' Brian agreed, Lois finally looking at him with a soft gaze that they both understood. She knew that they needed to talk, and Brian didn't want to leave it too long, the family was reunited from that first moment where Peter's mistakes had come to their climax…now it was time for Brian and Lois to end what they had begun.

Yet time for them seemed to move only too fast when the ward nurse came into the room, 'okay, I'm afraid your going to have to leave, the doctors want to do a quick check-up, so you can come back tomorrow.'

'What? But my wife has only just woken up, surely…'

'Peter,' Lois soothed, 'it's okay, I'll be alright, I'm weary anyway and will probably be more talkative tomorrow. Just do as the nurse asks…' However as they all stood to say goodbye and leave, Carter handed his daughter a small button keypad.

'Any trouble and you press that,' he instructed, Lois smiling, aware of her Father's still protective nature of her.

'Thankyou daddy,' she whispered putting her arms around him and then Barbara,

'We'll be back to see you soon dear,' she said cupping her daughters face and kissing her forehead before allowing Lois's children to crowd around her.

'Get better soon Mum we love you!' Chris said eagerly,

'I will and remember get all your homework done and no screwing around okay? You be good for your Father…'

'Yes Mum,' he nodded, as Meg held up Stewie for Lois to hold.

'Well there's my little man, you be good now okay? Mummy will be home soon,' she smiled hugging him as closely against her as her weak strength would allow.

'Well I guess this isn't so bad…I suppose I didn't want you to die that badly…' he muttered, Brian folding his arms with a light smile at hearing Stewie's reluctant admittance that he too was glad Lois was okay. Finally coming to Brian however as he hugged her carefully, she whispered softly in his ear…

'Come back tonight and we can talk.' Sitting up with the slightest nod to acknowledge her suggestion and request, the family then moved to leave, Brian looking back to see Peter hold his wife.

'I love you Lois,'

'I love you too Peter…' she replied, and for the first time in what could have been months, Brian smiled with the thought she could actually say it with meaning again…

**So Lois lived, and she's awake, what will happen when she and Brian talk? **

**I hope you all enjoyed, please review and I shall update soon. **

**I'd just like to say thankyou to my reviewers "Kiimm," "FreezeXtreme," "Forever'nAlways," "Lance The Fox," "doctor anthony" and "Ander Arias" who have reviewed so frequently, and thankyou to all my new reviewers also, your all great!**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **


	20. Acting upon contained feelings

**Good evening everyone :) I hope your all okay, I know this was a pretty quick update, but I got started on this quite soon after the last one finished, and well here it is. I hope you all enjoy, there will be some very heartfelt moments here, as well as a couple of humourous moments, and Jillian's return :) **

**I hope you all enjoy and review thankyou!

* * *

**'Hello?'

'Hey Clio,' Brian smiled,

'Brian! Is there any news?' she responded tentatively, Jasper watching her expression as they talked on the phone,

'Yeah, Lois is going to be okay, she's had her operation and is now awake…'

'Oh that's wonderful,' she beamed, Brian being able to tell she was now smiling through the lightness in her voice.

'Listen…I've got some things to sort out here at the hospital to find out when Lois can come home, but how about tomorrow night I take you out for dinner? To thank you for all you've done?'

'I'd really love that,' she responded softly.

'Well I'm afraid I have to go, as I'm still in the hospital,'

'Alright, tell Lois me and Jasper send our best wishes.'

'I will, is he still with you?'

'Yes he is, we've come back to my hotel suite to drop off all the shopping,' she responded, Brian chuckling lightly.

'I'll speak to you soon,'

'Goodbye Brian…'

'I'll call you later…'

Ending the call, Clio turned back to Jasper, 'Lois is alright?' he guessed,

'Yes she is,' she smiled, the dog beaming at her as he added with a grin,

'…and do I hear plans of a date?'

'Maybe,' she laughed, doubting their conversation was over as they left the room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nine Pm. The end of visiting hours at the hospital…Peter and the others had long since gone home, all relieved and renewed with hope that everything would now be okay. But more than that, Peter and Lois had been reconciled. All was well, but now Brian was back…back to finally put an end to what he had partly begun.

Brian's POV

Approaching Lois's room, I was left wondering how things would go…I'd decided it could be no worse now than if she were in full health. Her and Peter had made up as far as I could tell…there shouldn't have been any problems…so why did I still have to be worried? Clio…just think of Clio I reminded myself inwardly, the thought of her returning my smile and making my heart double in beats as I finally came to Lois's room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'How do you feel?' Looking to see Brian in the doorway, Lois smiled as she weakly sat up.

'Hey Brian, I'm okay,'

'So you knew I wanted to talk?' Brian said coming straight to the point, Lois's smile falling slightly as she sighed.

'I've known it would come eventually, especially when I saw you and Clio together. I just knew.'

'Though your behaviour towards her was unacceptable, fine to treat me like that…but why her?' he questioned disapprovingly, Lois glancing away.

'You hate me for that don't you?'

'No,' he stated simply. 'What I want to know is, what happened to you that day?' he asked his tone softening, 'why didn't you tell us you felt ill?'

'I just thought it would go away…'

'Lois you nearly died from a brain tumour, you should have come to us the moment you felt as bad as you did.'

'I felt like if I told you…then I'd have to admit that I could really be…dying…I thought maybe if I pretended it wasn't there it might go away like the rest of my problems. Stupid yes…and of course I was wrong in that too. When I saw Clio, meeting her from the first time, I hated her, because she was so likeable, she made you smile…and you were so comfortable around her. It was wrong of me to judge her simply because she made you happy. But at the same time I felt like I couldn't cope that afternoon. It started with me feeling occasionally light-headed…I can remember wishing everything would quieten down, then everyone's voices just started merging. It felt so strange…and then finally I started getting dizzy. I went all hot and then cold…everything was fading out…I could barely stand. I heard Peter shout my name, and I could see Stewie at my feet, I don't know why but I didn't feel the hit of the floor, like instead of moving out of the way Stewie supported me down. Breaking my fall. Of course that's impossible…he's only a toddler, but as everything went black, I just heard Peter call my name again…and I couldn't answer. The next thing I know I'm here with you all telling me you were glad I was okay.' Hearing this confession for the first time, Brian was in shock to learn the gradual build of her illness's side effects, the unbearable pain she must have been through something he would never know. But he did know that they too as a family had suffered.

'You did scare all of us Lois, we were worried sick. The kids have just been beside themselves, but nothing like that first night. My god it was so difficult. But when the doctors pulled me and Peter out to tell us you were in a life and death situation where only life-threatening surgery could save you…it was Clio who sat and gave everyone the emotional support. I mean I'm so undeserving of someone like her…and yet she's always stayed by me...not knowing just what I've done.'

'Are you two not dating?' Lois asked incredulously,

'No. I wasn't about to put her through any pain,' he said firmly, 'I wanted to have the knowledge I was free of this irresponsible and dangerous game we started…before I could trust myself to admit any of my feelings to Clio.'

'Brian…I-'

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here Brian,' rang out a soft voice, the pair turning to see Clio and Jasper in the doorway.

'Still helping out eh? What a gentleman I have for a cousin,' Jasper remarked with a grin before casting his eyes to Lois. 'Well hello dear, it's been a while tell me are you feeling better?'

'I'm getting there; I didn't know you were visiting Jasper?'

'Oh I just arrived yesterday, to see if I could help the family in anyway. But clearly Brian's managed fantastically.'

'So I've heard,' Lois nodded, now bringing her attention to Clio, the young brunette coming farther in.

'I brought you these,' she remarked, indicating the flowers she held. 'I know we didn't get off to a very good start, but…'

'It's okay,' Lois cut in, before looking at Brian and Jasper again. 'Actually can I have a word with Clio…alone?'

Watching Lois for a moment, trying to decide her intentions, Brian finally gave in and nodded, following his cousin from the room. 'You can sit down you know,' Lois suggested, Clio complying and watching the housewife with curiosity. 'Alright…I'm sorry…My attitude with you was obviously wrong, and I know what you've done for my family. So I just wanted to say thankyou…I know it's not been easy on Brian, and I know you've been there for him through it all.'

'It was no trouble…you have a wonderful family Mrs. Griffin,'

'You can call me Lois. But I have to admit you probably know more about me than I do about you…'

'Yes, your family are very fond of you. Though if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to speak to me alone?'

'Because Clio you deserve an apology more than you could imagine,' Lois sighed, Clio's features composed though she was slightly confused, yet she continued not to let it show.

'Well I accept your apology.'

'I hope you can. But listen, the minute I get out of this hospital bed I'll do another family meal…that is if you've not been put off us as a family. I bet Brian's told you a lot about the fact we're hardly your normal family…though I'm sure you worked that out for yourself.'

'No, he's spoken quite well of you all…and I haven't been put off. I'm willing when it comes to second chances.'

'I'm glad. I can see really why Brian likes you so much,' Lois remarked, Clio meeting her gaze, uncertain of how to respond.

'He is a very sweet dog…and a truly inspirational friend,' she concluded finally, Brian moving away from the closed door at this point.

Yet he was unable to linger as Jasper took him by the collar and dragged him down the corridor. Refusing to answer Brian until they got outside Jasper then brought his cousin in front of him so they could finally talk without being heard. 'Do you have any idea of what that girl really thinks of you?' Jasper questioned with a frown.

'She likes me? I mean I like her…who am I kidding I fell for her Jasper…'

'I know, and it's clear she's fallen for you too. So why can't you just take Lois out of the equation?' he asked desperately, 'you're an adult, and I respect the fact you're straight. I mean not that I've ever thought of…well anyway that's beside the point. So let's do this in a simple way…' he finished taking a deep breath. 'You've fallen for Clio?'

'Yes…she means everything to me,' Brian admitted.

'Then Brian…' Jasper began putting his paws on his cousins shoulders looking deep into his eyes as he said calmly, 'isn't it about time you put Clio and your feelings for her over Lois?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian couldn't remember feeling more nervous…tonight was the night as most described it. But for him it was more than that…he couldn't allow anything to go wrong on his date. Otherwise he'd live the rest of his life regretting it. Jasper had been working incredibly hard during the day making sure every last detail was perfect in helping Brian get ready, but the white dog had eluded his cousin for an hour to see Jillian. Since the beginning Jillian had always been there for him, and he felt she had a right to know just what he was planning to do that evening. He knew she'd be happy for him, and rest assured her reaction didn't fail his presumption.

'I'm going to tell Clio how I feel tonight...'

'Really! No way Brian! Your going to tell Clio you love her?!' she remarked ecstatically getting many looks from those who sat around them in their regular café that afternoon. 'Can I tell her?'

'No…' he replied grinning, 'that's the idea of tonight…'

'Oh…so can I tell her tonight?'

'After we get back from the date sure,' he laughed, the idea keeping Jillian happy.

'Look Jill, I just wanted to say…you've been amazing in these past few months…I dunno how you've honestly put up with me…'

'It's easy Brian…even though you only dated me because of my looks, and then our relationship, you've still been my best friend really. So many people see me as this dumb blonde who doesn't know anything. But you've always shown faith in me Brian…and I won't forget it.'

'Of course Jillian, you'll always have that hidden intelligence I'm sure,' he smiled resting his paw over her hand, 'and if it weren't for you directing Clio to me that day I would have never met her.'

'I know…that's why I did it…' she responded, Brian looking at her wide-eyed.

'You thought that…'

'Yes, I thought you deserved the chance…to be happy.'

'Jillian…'

'Oh I meant to ask you something as well,'

'Go ahead.'

'Well you see I bought this phone, but it just doesn't work. I've tried dialling the numbers and everything.'

'It's plugged in?'

'Yes.'

'You have actually been pressing the buttons?'

'Yes.'

'Did you press the green one to ring it?'

'You're supposed to use that? I thought it just meant a signal to speak on the phone, like a green on the traffic lights meaning "go."'

'Jillian, promise me one thing. Don't ever change,' Brian smiled, appreciating her light-hearted personality more than he could have ever realised.

'So remember…' Jasper said finishing his lecture to Brian that evening before he went out. 'I'm not letting you in unless you've told her…and kissed her.'

'Well I do have my keys you know Jasper-' Brian began when patting against his pockets and searching them he found them empty except from his car keys. Though hearing a light jingle he looked up to see Jasper holding them lightly. 'So you take my keys,' Brian said thinking he should have expected that one.

'Yeah, catch up Brian,' Jasper grinned, 'so…' he continued, 'I'm not letting you in this house unless you kiss the girl alright? If I see a grope I'll unlock one of the bolts,' he smirked.

'I thought you were gay?' Brian challenged grinning.

'You know it, I just think it would be amusing, but in all seriousness, don't blow it Brian…'

'I'm not going too,' he replied, 'I'm just going to tell her how I feel…and if you don't let me go now I'm going to be late, then you'll be to blame.' Finally clapping his cousin on the shoulder and steering him out of the door, Jasper wished Brian luck for the last time watching the Prius move off the drive and to pick Clio up, a smile creeping onto Jasper's face.

Reaching the hotel, Brian found Clio already waiting just outside the main doors, wearing a beautifully slender fitting dress that reached the floor, a white sash around her waist and a silver slide holding up her hair at one side while the rest hung in ringlets. 'Hi,' she smiled getting into the car, when Brian turned around in the opposite direction from the restaurant they were soon to be dining at.

'There's somewhere I want to take you just before we go for our meal,' he explained, Clio simply looking for some indication of where he could be going when he suddenly came to a stop by the beach. Getting out of the car and taking her hand, Brian led her onto the pier and sat her down where they could admire the evening landscape.

'It's peaceful here tonight,' Clio remarked softly, looking at Brian with a shy smile, a blush coming across her features as she still held onto his paw.

'Clio there's a reason I brought you here tonight…' Brian began, their eyes never leaving each other. 'Since I met you, I felt almost a desire to know more about you, you intrigued me. You were unlike any other woman I'd ever met before…beautiful and yet so cultured and intelligent. I wondered if it was all just in my head, but I soon discovered that it was too real. You've changed me since I first met you; you made me happy Clio…in a way that I never thought possible anymore. You even gave me inspiration Clio, you are my inspiration. I've written half of my book…but even though I've planned the other half, I'm stuck on the ending.'

'What do you need help with?' she whispered, holding onto his every word as he smiled softly at her.

'Can you inspire a happy ending Clio?' he responded, Clio watching him for a moment wondering whether to believe it.

'Brian…' she started, 'do you mean it?' she asked half fearfully, the white dog taking both her hands between his paws.

'Yes…' he replied gently, his deep voice having an enchanting effect on her in the same way her eyes did on him. 'I…I've fallen for you Clio,' he admitted, the young lady putting a hand to her mouth before removing it to reply clearly and softly.

'I feel the same Brian…'

Looking into her sparkling emerald eyes, that began to close, Brian leaned up to her, the young pair beginning there evening with a blissful and meaningful kiss, the moment perfect…but was it too last?

* * *

**So they've admitted their feelings, but what will happen when Lois returns home? Will everyone get their "happy ending?"**

**I will be updating again soon, and for those who are wondering the next chapter won't be the last as far as I know lol. Should be a couple more yet. **

**Anyway Please review, and thankyou to everyone who has done throughout and given me up to 100 reviews, it's had a good run and I'm quite pleased with the turnout, all my regular reviewers, you know who you are and thankyou to you all and any new readers too, I hope you've enjoyed it! :) **

**Goodnight! **

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	21. The Final Decision

**Evening everyone :) I hope your all doing well, so there has been some curiosity as to when this fanfic is ending, as the end of the last chapter did finish with a potential ending. However there is still some final twists and turns in this special double chapter. This is the final MAIN chapter, and an epilogue is to follow as the very last chapter which should be uploaded tomorrow :) **

**I have enjoyed writing this, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it just as much, I shall make my main thanks either at the end of this chapter or the epilogue to all my reviewers, you've all been absolutely fantastic! and thankyou to you all for your support and encouragement, and for getting me to over 100 reviews! it means a lot and it is very much appreciated. **

**It's taken a while working on this chapter, due to the length and plot, suffering with hayfever (first time I've had it and it's horrible!), virtually loosing my voice last night etc. etc. So it's been a long week.  
**

**So without further delay, please enjoy and Review!!! Especially as it is the last main chapter... ;)

* * *

**Usually the preparing of events in the Griffin household led to hectic chaos, quickly followed by disaster when everyone was involved. Something which had often prompted Lois to organise things herself…Yet now with their Mum coming home, the kids felt it was their turn to impress her with their plans. A meal they had booked in celebration was sure to be a good night, but with a proper family gathered, surprises were about to join it. All the family would be there that night, as well as friends, the Griffins, Clio, Jillian, Michael, Joe, Bonnie and newborn Susie, Cleveland and Quagmire –who had been forced to sign a contract promising no sexual outbursts during the evening. Much to his disappointment.-

As Peter went up to the hospital to pick up Lois on the afternoon she was supposed to be discharged, Brian talked to Jillian on the phone, confirming details whilst Stewie watched, clearly amused.

'So you know what your doing?'

'When?'

'Tonight?'

'Of course, I'll be sleeping tonight, like I do every night,' Jillian replied in her usual bubbly tone.

'No. I meant before that…with the meal?'

'Oh. But that's this _evening _silly, you said _tonight_,'

'Okay, I get it, so do you know the time and place…?'

'This evening…at the restaurant…'

'Anything less vague?' Brian asked with slight exasperation.

'Seven pm at the blossom tree sound better?'

'Yeah,' Brian nodded with relief that she understood.

'I'm not completely forgetful you know,' Jillian smiled,

'I know, so are you sure you wouldn't want to get a lift? I mean it's no trouble…'

'Honestly Brian I'm fine, I'll be there on time. I've got to go to the hairdressers though so I'll see you later.'

'Yeah okay, bye Jillian.'

Meeting Stewie's smirk as he came off the phone, Brian rolled his eyes at the toddler. 'Don't you have anything to do?'

'No, everyone's out. The fat man's gone to pick up Lois, Meg and Chris are out, Jasper's gone shopping, and to be honest I was quite enjoying listening to that conversation between you and Jillian.'

'…and I'm going out to see Clio for a drink now, so I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

'Don't just leave me here!' Stewie said indignantly.

'Well your not coming, you'll be bored anyway and start trying to annoy me…and besides Meg and Chris should be back soon.'

'I'm just surprised Jasper's not shopping with your girlfriend,'

'Hey, no saying that in aloud in front of anyone else got it? Me and Clio are going to tell everyone tonight.'

'Well I'm just glad you've found the right girl Brian, and at least this one has some intelligence,' he remarked, Brian chuckling as he went to the door.

'Jillian's not that bad,'

'Oh no, she just lacks a brain, other than that she's fine…but at least your not depressed anymore. My god that was a long few weeks…'

'Yeah thanks for that…putting up with me I mean.'

'Oh it's alright dog, you and I have seen and experienced a lot, and let's face it who else were you going to turn too when this whole thing started?' he said, Brian smiling as he left the door

'Somehow I don't think I would have been this happy if I had turned to anyone else...' he muttered to himself, thinking how both Stewie and Jasper had helped him so much in the recent times…

That evening as the family got ready, Clio arrived early to go and see Quagmire before they all went out. 'Oh hey Clio, come in,' Quagmire greeted letting her past him as he opened the door to her. 'I thought you were my five thirty that I cancelled for a sec,' he said continuing to button up his white shirt as he had been doing when she called.

'Oh Glen,' Clio laughed.

'You look quite…amazing tonight…' he remarked choosing his words very carefully, though he had a different description of her appearance in his mind that was clearly more appealing to him.

'Thankyou, but do you promise me that you'll behave yourself tonight?' Clio asked softly.

'Yeah…I promise,' he agreed with a sigh when Clio stepped forward to help Glen straighten his tie.

'Thankyou Glen,' she smiled giving him a hug.

'Whats that for?'

'For making that promise, tonight it means a lot…'

'Well yeah…I mean…family's family,' he responded blushing slightly.

'Very true,' she replied 'shall we go?'

'Yep,' he agreed linking his arm around hers as they left his house. Though as Clio pressed a button to presumably turn off the lights; a double bed folded out with a thump on the carpet…

'New instalment…' he admitted sheepishly, Clio continuing to laugh as they went to join the others ready for the family meal.

During the course of dinner everything was going well, with the large group sitting around a row of tables and enjoying the meal whilst talking amongst themselves. For once it even seemed that the atmosphere was completely relaxed between them all, with Peter and Lois quite happily together, Brian able to at last be with Clio…all was well for all of them…but could it really last? As they'd arrived at the meal, Brian complimented Clio on her radiant dress, who laughed explaining that Jasper had helped her choose it. 'Why am I not surprised?' he'd grinned shaking his head as his cousin joined them.

'Nice dress,'

'Thankyou,' Clio smiled, the dress itself being a chocolate brown satin that compliment her auburn hair tones, the topaz blue lining of it adding a touch of colour to the well fitted dress. Jillian dressed in a puffball black dress, her hair taken up in a Chinese style, Brian seeing that actual chopsticks were holding it in place. But he refrained from correcting her that night…feeling that at least she was still completely natural around them. While the men were dressed in smart attires, Bonnie wore a dress similar to her daily lilac one, though it was cream in colour and one shouldered. Since arrival Stewie had tried to get close to little Susie, his affections for her quite noticeable.

However now as the main course ended, the guests looked up the table from their conversations as Michael tapped his glass with a spoon, standing to make a small speech… 'Ladies and Gentlemen, we came here tonight to celebrate Lois coming out of hospital, and being reunited with her family. So I think we can all say we're glad to welcome you back. So first of all a toast…to Lois and her remarkable family,' Michael remarked, the sound of glasses moving together filling the air. '…and now on this night of celebration there's one more thing I'd like to do…' he said getting down on one knee as the entire restaurant fell silent. 'Meg…' Michael began; the eldest child of the Griffin's looking at him with a disbelieving expression. 'Since meeting you again, so much has happened which can place strain on a relationship…especially where illness is concerned. But it made me realise how fragile life is…how we can never take the time we spend with our loved ones for granted. So Meg…' he concluded withdrawing a velvet ring box. 'Will you marry me?'

'Yes,' she beamed with tears spilling down her cheeks as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger.

'Well I think that calls for a round of champagne,' Brian smiled gesturing one of the waiters while the girls and Jasper came around to look at the sparkling ring.

'Oh well this is just incredible! Michael I didn't have any idea that you were considering engagement,' Lois remarked

'Well it just made me realise how much I love her,'

'That's very sweet,' Clio breathed, only to be ridden over by Peter's loud sobs of happiness.

'That's _my _daughter gettin' married! And she ain't even knocked up!' he yelled out proudly.

'So dog, it looks like there's a lot of romance in the air. Tell me does everyone know yet?'

'I think they've got a good idea,' Brian grinned as Clio rejoined him, her hand wrapping around his paw as she sat down, Stewie easily seeing the point. However his attention was soon brought back to Susie who sat in the highchair beside him, watching Stewie with a curious expression.

'Oh don't worry baby doll, I'm not _that way,_ but I could be your way…' he said suggestively, Susie merely giggling at the comment. 'Oh I suppose that was rather funny wasn't it,' he grinned laughing a little with her before looking under the table at his "pick-up line cards." 'Damn,' he muttered under his breath, 'these one-liners aren't getting me anywhere…well that's the last time I buy from the playboy mansion merchandise website…'

'Alright! Party at our house!' Peter grinned, the group readily agreeing to the idea, which would prove to be one night to remember.

Getting a moment alone a couple of hours on back at the house, Lois finally brought Brian into the kitchen so they could talk, the music providing them some privacy for the time-being at least. 'Listen Brian, now we're alone, I can finally apologise for before, I know the way I've acted was wrong…'

'We we're both in the wrong,' Brian corrected, 'it was a mistake that went too far and now it needs to be pushed behind us.'

'Our affair really affected you didn't it Brian?' Lois remarked, Brian sighing as he nodded slightly. It was true to ay that the past few months had been some of the most difficult he'd endured. But somehow he'd pulled through…thanks to Clio. Yet it was looking into Lois's eyes that he noted how she looked past him and to the door way, her expression notably tense…Brian turning to see it…Clio was stood in the doorway. She had heard everything…

As Clio's champagne glass slipped from her hand, smashing into pieces on the floor the room fell silent to the sound unaware initially that something was wrong…

'Well there's a real ice-breaker,' Peter joked,

'Clio are you okay?'

'I-I'm fine…just…a little light headed, I'd better go, but congratulations,' she said finally focusing and bringing her attention to Meg and Michael.

'If you're light headed it's more advisable that you sit down,' Michael suggested concerned, Clio declining as she went to the door.

'Clio!' Brian called, following her from the door and turning her to face him as he caught up with her at the front.

'Don't do this; it's not what you think!'

'Not what I think? Brian do you honestly think I'm stupid?' Clio asked incredulously, tears already sparkling in her eyes. 'So are you going to tell me you weren't part of an affair? That I got it wrong? Well?' she demanded, the others coming to the door slowly,

'Alright you didn't get it wrong! But you have to understand how petrified I was about you finding out…I didn't want you to get hurt…'

'How long did it go on?' she asked quietly,

'Too long…that's why I wouldn't allow myself to get closer to you because I didn't want you to be affected,'

'All this time…and you and Lois were having an affair. No wonder she hated me,' Clio now said in understanding, the others looking at Lois who showed mixed emotions in her features.

'Lois…what they're saying…it…it can't be true…can it?' Peter began, Lois unable to look at him, finally feeling the guilt that Brian had suffered all along.

'You know it wasn't easy last night…I rang my parents to tell them about you…I wondered about arranging for you to meet them. Can you imagine how hard it was finding the words to tell my parents that possibly the love of my life is a dog?'

'What…' Brian breathed in disbelief

'Yes Brian, I really let myself fall for you,' she said tears forming in her eyes, 'stupid isn't it?'

'No Clio,' he said quietly putting a paw against her forearm. 'I wanted to tell you about this from the beginning but I never had the chance…I tried so many times to end it…because though I kept trying to deny it I couldn't deny the feelings I had for you.' Though as Clio went to respond Lois came out of the doorway, speaking for the first time…

'It's not Brian's fault completely, I was the one who started all of this,' she began, when Clio walked up to face her and looked her in the eye as she spoke.

'All the trauma, the anguish you put everyone through and yet here you stand…a love rat. I've never been the most innocent, and I may only be an author. But I know some things concerning love in reality. It can hurt you, it can tear you apart when someone you thought loved you breaks your heart. But I wouldn't expect you to understand. I've been on the receiving end once…I didn't expect it to happen again. But then again, maybe I'm just pathetic for believing in "happy endings."' As everyone watched on, silence filling the atmosphere as Clio finally looked at Brian who took a step towards her…seeing the inevitable tears he has caused.

'Clio please don't do this…let me explain.'

'I'm sorry Brian…' she whispered, Brian wanting to stop her but she had already moved toward her car, getting in and starting up the ignition.

'Clio!' Jasper said finally speaking up and going over, Quagmire also following in an attempt to stop his cousin leaving. But as Brian tried to appeal to her one more time it was too late…she'd already driven off, the last thing Brian seeing of her being the tears that fell down her face. Standing in silence as everyone looked from Brian to Lois, the news of it all began to sink in, ending the evening in tatters…

One week on…

For once all was quiet in the Griffin house; the atmosphere was as tense as it had been following Clio's departure on the night of Meg and Michael's engagement. Brian had been trying desperately to get into contact with his short term girlfriend but with no luck, and it was pushing him towards the verge of breaking down…During this time Jasper and the kids had to watch as Peter went wordlessly day in day out, his silence torturous to Lois who had felt their relationship was just getting back on track. Sitting that morning in the kitchen alone, Lois recalled the start of the week where she had gathered enough strength after her operation to do more for herself, the stress of her affair with Brian being revealed not helping her recovery. She had considered telling Brian what she'd done earlier that day but couldn't bring herself to do so…wondering if he'd accuse her of making things so much worse.

_Flashback _

After getting up early, Lois had gone out for some fresh air not wanting Peter's silence to be the first thing that greeted her. He had been silent for days and Brian was no better…the fact Clio refused to speak to him was clearly unbearable. But Lois knew from what she'd seen of Clio that she would be so upset on the matter that she would understandably not talk to him until things calmed down. Yet it was as she sat down in Quahog Park, looking at the early-morning passers by that she felt everyone's eyes were watching _her. _Or was it simply the guilt that made her so paranoid. Either way as Lois looked up to the hotel where Clio was staying the young housewife knew this could possibly be her only chance to try and help put things right. Though as predicted her arrival wasn't very much welcomes…'If I didn't want to see Brian; what makes you think I want to see you?' Clio stated angrily, about to shut the door on Lois when she put her foot in the way, not wincing as the door slammed into it.

'Look I don't care if you don't wanna see me I'm coming in,' Lois replied defiantly pushing the door open and knocking Clio back as she stormed in. The bewildered young lady looked after Lois surprised but annoyed,

'I'll call the cops,' she threatened going towards the phone when Lois grabbed her wrist and spinning her round to look at her.

'Look Clio, if you wanna ring the cops then that's fine but not until you've heard what I have to say,'

'What makes you think I want to hear what you have to say,' she answered bitterly, pulling her hand free from the tight grasp and walking over to her living room.

'Because I don't think you should blame Brian…he was my escape from my problems in life, but little did I realise what I was doing to him…'

'Do you even have any idea how much it hurt?' Clio asked now facing Lois, 'to gain trust in someone…to think that they'd never do anything to possibly upset you. But that's just what happened. When I met you, I thought maybe you'd gotten the wrong impression, or that there was something specific that you didn't take to. Never once did I think it could have been guilt and jealousy.' Looking over at the sofa and seeing the open cases, Lois didn't meet Clio's gaze as she muttered,

'Your leaving?'

'Yes…' she sighed,

'But why?'

'What place do I have here Lois? What do I honestly have here anymore…other than my cousin? It's not something I'd answer before you try it, because I doubt you can.'

'Clio…'

'Please. Just leave.' Her statement wasn't angry now, but final…conclusive, Lois going to the door only looking back to speak for the last time.

'Clio, Brian loves you; he ended it with me, for you. It's what he wanted all along. Judge me all you want. Just give Brian a chance…he's tearing himself apart.' Hearing the door close, Clio glanced back to see that she was alone, before sitting down on the sofa's edge, wondering what she could possibly do. But as she was about to discover Lois wasn't the only visitor she was about to have…

_End Flashback_

Coming from her trance like state as the family slowly came in for breakfast, she greeted them all with a falsely cheerful smile. 'Good morning,' she remarked, receiving very little in way of reply, the meal going as quietly as the atmosphere had been before their entrance.

'Lois?' Peter said finally the family looking up in surprise at hearing him speak; his voice considerably coarse with not talking for so long.

'Yes Peter?' she responded desperate for him to continue,

'Can I speak to you and Brian…Now…?'

'Of course,' Lois readily agreed, Brian simply nodding. As Meg and Chris looked to them, watching the reactions of the three adults, the returned gazes they were given were a clear message. So standing up to leave the room, Jasper also made to leave, looking back with an evidently concerned expression before finally just the three remained in the room.

For a few moments Peter was quiet, looking like an upset child as he played with some paper in the middle of the table. Though it was finally as he decided to speak again that Brian was the first to face the music. 'I always thought that dogs were supposed to be "mans best friend" but I guess it was just some stupid saying…' Remaining completely silent as he listened to every word, Brian didn't argue nor disagree with anything Peter said. 'When I found out, I wanted to beat you senseless…but then I realised I just couldn't,'

'Why?' he said finally, meeting Peter's gaze with a hint of confusion in his features.

'Well I wasn't drunk enough…but then I realised that wasn't the only reason for me holding back. You guys have put up with my various schemes…the time I bought hired a drunk guy to level out half our house, my idea of banning disabled guys from our restaurant that we used to have…even to that giraffe I promised you I'd get rid of but is actually still in the basement-'

'What?' Lois interrupted in shock,

'Anyway…it was only when I thought about it afterwards that I got it. I know I don't always make ya happy Lois an' Brian clearly did…'

'I don't want you to blame Lois, I let this happen…and you know what I regret it all because I've potentially lost the only girl I'll ever love…and you know what? You wanna hit me? Then go ahead Peter, hit me. But don't give Lois up cause I know you really do love her.'

Gathering his fist together Peter moved to raise it when Lois stood and put her hand on his arm. 'No! Peter,'

'Tell me something Lois,' Peter remarked,

'Anything…'

'Do you love me?' Watching him as Brian awaited the conversation to restart, Lois ran her free hand across his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes.

'I do Peter…' hearing the genuine tone in her voice, Peter's hand seemed to relax when it slammed against the table.

'Then I just got one thing to say to you!' he concluded loudly startling both Lois and Brian.

'Whats that?'

'Make up sex?' he half questioned, half demanded, Lois kissing him lightly on the cheek.

'Sure anything that will make it up too you…'

'Well you could wear that dirty grimace outfit,' he said suggestively.

'Alright…'

'Well that's more than I wanted to hear…' Brian remarked, Peter saying he'd follow Lois up. Looking as Brian nodded to her, saying it was fine she finally left the two alone to talk, wondering just how well Peter really could take it.

'So come on then, why wouldn't you just hit me?'

'Do you want me too?'

'I just don't get it, I cheat with your wife and you don't lift a finger to me. I deserve it don't I?

'No…you made Lois happy when I couldn't. Your right, I love her, and I'm not gonna hit you…just never betray this family again…or I'll knock you out of the state.'

'So I'm forgiven?'

'What does it matter? It's Clio's forgiveness you want…not mine.'

Leaving Brian to contemplate the words as he was at last alone, Stewie came in and sat beside his best friend. 'So your just going to give up are you? For once in his life the fat man was right…look we need to talk cause you know I'm right'

'…and modest,' he responded,

'Of course I'm…Hey shut up! At least Jasper's doing something'

'What are you talking about?'

'He's round at your_ girlfriends_ hotel talking to her like you should be. Now I'm not letting you out of here until you sort yourself out.'

Meanwhile at the hotel, Jasper –as Stewie had explained- arrived at her hotel room, hoping that he would be able to speak with Clio. So knocking at her door and waiting patiently, he began to talk, hoping she would hear him.

'Clio? Sweetie? I know you probably don't want to talk and I'm probably one of the last people you'd want to talk too. But honey, Brian's worried and so am I. May I come in?' Jasper asked expecting her not to speak or open the door. Yet he was proved wrong. Hearing a click and looking up Clio gestured for him to come in.

'Hey' she remarked weakly smiling as she led him through into the living room. 'Would you like a drink?'

'No, thankyou, I just want you to sit down and talk to me,' he said gently, Clio sighing as a few tears began to roll down her face.

'Oh sweetie, come here,' he sighed giving her a hug as they sat on the sofa.

'Was it stupid of me? To think he could have been "the one"?'

'Brian? No, not at all…I've never seen Brian like anyone who I've thought completed him. But you…the way he talks about you, the way he acts around you…he fell for you completely.'

'But he had an affair with a married woman.'

'I know he did, and I'm not saying it's right either…it wasn't. But you know something, people make mistakes in their lives, and some are worse than others. But they can all be forgiven…if you care about that person enough…'

'I don't want to give up on him Jasper,'

'Then whats holding you back?' he asked gently.

'My ex…he cheated on me, and then I ultimately was left feeling like I'd been the one in the wrong. I just didn't want the same thing to happen again, I'd almost given up on love for myself…But when I met Brian that all changed. I met someone who appreciated and seemed to like everything about me…my interests, what I do for a career…and you know something, it was nice to meet someone for a change who wasn't only interested in what I do. But who I am.'

'Things could still work out you know.'

'How?'

'Well…you love him…he loves you…technically he wasn't with you when he was with Lois…can't you ever forgive him? If I've learnt anything about you in the last couple of weeks is that if anyone could forgive him. It's you.' Looking at him Clio then glanced down to the floor when Jasper made her look at him again. 'Have more trust in yourself dear…and a little in him, I know he's an idiot, I told him that…' he remarked rolling his eyes and making her laugh slightly. 'That man…and I thought I was the difficult one when it came to romance,' he added winking at her. Though it was as a couple of bags caught his sight, he'd been about to ask what she'd bought when he saw the suitcases with it. 'You're leaving?'

'Well I can't stay here forever can I? It's just a hotel suite after all…but yes, my agent arranged my transport by plane.'

'What? But when is your flight?' he asked incredulously,

'Tonight…'

'I know I can't tell you not to leave, but please, consider giving Brian that one last chance…' he remarked, pulling her into a hug. 'Can I just say this though? If you do go, we cannot lose contact, otherwise who am I going to go shopping with?'

'Of course,' Clio smiled giving him her number before he noted the time.

'Listen darling I must dash, but I'll tell you one thing about Brian, despite his stupidity recently, he can surprise you,' he smiled, Clio nodding to him lightly as she saw him out of the room, biting her lip as she then went to get her phone from her bag. Taking it out and looking at it for a moment, Clio brought up Brian's number, seemingly decided on what to do as she looked out of the window and over the street's of Quahog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'She's what?' Brian said in shock.

'You heard cousin, she's leaving! Leaving tonight! I mean where's your sense of passion? You gotta fight for the one you love. Cause if they're the one…aren't they worth every last try?'

'You say it like you think I'm going to just let her go,' he remarked going and grabbing the keys to his Prius.

'Brian, you don't know if she might have gone to the airport already…don't they have to be there a few hours early?'

'Well what time was her flight?'

'I don't know, she just said tonight, but I mean how big is Quahog airport?'

'It's pretty big, but I haven't got a choice, I have to try…' Brian began when he was interrupted.

'We'll help you.' Looking around to see the family now with them in the living room, Michael also with them he paused in surprise.

'What?'

'We'll help you; you need to get to Clio before she leaves right? Well isn't seven people better than two?'

'Eight,' Stewie added indignantly, 'just because I'm short doesn't mean that I can't see…' he said cursing at the adults, though he knew they wouldn't pay any attention to his profanities. Looking around at them all with a mixture of emotions that reflected his gratitude and thanks, Brian finally nodded to them before snapping out of his reverie, realising how short time was.

'Okay, me and Jasper will go to the hotel, we'll take Stewie with us too,' he added seeing the toddlers expectant gaze.

'We'll take the airport then, the minute one of us find her we'll let you know and then everyone else,' Michael responded getting his keys too

'Alright let's go,' Chris said enthusiastically, Brian managing to speak to Lois as they left the house.

'Why are you all doing this?'

'It's because of me that your happiness with Clio is in possible jeopardy…and it's thanks to you that I'm still with Peter instead of a divorce court. I'm not going to be the reason you're unhappy when all you've ever done is be there for me.'

'Thanks,' he said with a weak smile as they then got into the separate cars. Starting up their engines and pulling off the drive, Brian steered the car towards the hotel. 'Do you think we'll reach her in time?' he asked concerned.

'Of course we will, despite her plans somehow I think she will continue to have that soft spot for you,' he replied confidently.

'Well dogs, -god it's going plural- you won't have to wait long to find out,' the toddler remarked as they pulled up by the hotel. Running up the marble steps and through to the main reception, Jasper stopped Brian grabbing his arm.

'Just check with them to see if she's checked out,' he explained, the manager approaching them.

'Excuse me, may I help? Do you both have a booking here? Because I can check you in for two adults and a child,' he said raising an eyebrow slightly.

'We're not partners!' Brian said irritably,

'Cousins,' Jasper corrected, 'can you tell us if the young lady staying in the penthouse suite has checked out? Her names Clio…'

'She just checked out a few minutes ago, though she said to pass a message on to a…Brian Griffin if you were to call in,' cut in one of the women working on the desk.

'What did she say?' he asked hurriedly.

'Just to check your phone and that she'd be waiting by gate fifty for her flight.' Running from the main doors, Jasper on his heels carrying Stewie and yelling back his thanks, they reached the car just as Brian pulled his mobile out from the glove compartment.

Upon seeing the new message from Clio she had sent an hour previously, he read it with haste, partially relieved to see what she had said, but also knowing that time was short.

**Brian, I'll be waiting at my hotel until five pm, then I'll be heading for the airport…if you want to talk, then you have until my plane takes off. I'll leave it to you… x **

'What does it say?' Jasper asked,

'Read it in the car, just do me a favour and ring Lois telling her that Clio's at gate fifty and that were on our way from the hotel…'

'Hey Brian,' called Joe's voice, the pair turning to see him wheel up to them in uniform.

'Sorry Joe I can't stop I need to get to the airport to stop Clio from getting on her flight'

'Now?'

'Yeah,'

'Don't worry, I'll give you a police escort…'

'What? Why?'

'Because I know how devastated I'd be to lose Bonnie…I mean we sometimes have our disagreements because I get so worked up over my disabilities, even though she says she doesn't mind it. But anyway, I know how it would crush me to lose her, so I'm gonna help you if I can to stop Clio from going.'

'Thanks Joe…'

'Save your thanks for later and get in the car, we'll drive ahead.'

'Right…' he nodded getting in the car and starting up just as Joe and his fellow police officer sped past, allowing Brian to follow at an easy speed.

'How long do we have?' Brian asked Jasper as he came off the phone,

'I don't know cousin, we need to get there soon, Peter and Lois got held up in traffic but they think Michael managed to get through.'

'Okay,' Brian responded trying not to get worked up, 'there's still time…there's got to be time…'

'It'll be fine, I mean Brian you got no idea how lucky you've been a police escort, loads of people, and a good chance from Clio's message. What are the odds?'

'Trust me, anything seems to go in this family,' he replied, with only too many memories coming to mind along with the remark. Grinning at his cousin, Jasper then sat back thinking over something as he then said

'I reckon that Manager was an eight…'

'Eight?'

'Yeah out of ten, good physique, but the aging was apparent,'

'Your married Jasper,'

'Hey, can't a guy weigh up a good looking guy every once in a while,'

'Oh this is going to be a longer conversation than trying to tell a fat man how to diet,' Stewie groaned…

Yet as they approached the airport, coming to a sharp stop outside, that Brian ran from his car, believing time to be of the element now. Getting inside the busy atmosphere and making his way to a services desk, he quickly asked for directions for gate fifty. 'Next floor up and follow it down to the very end of the corridor, that will bring you out at gate fifty,' the assistant explained, Brian thanking them as he was then joined by not just Jasper and Stewie, but Meg, Michael and Chris also. 'You're here?' he said in exasperation,

'Barely, traffic was terrible, how did you get here so quick?'

'Joe, police escort,' he replied quickly before taking off again towards the stairs. The airport was busy that afternoon with flight attendants, passengers, tourists and flight crews around, but Brian would find Clio, he was so close…and there as he entered gate fifty and looking around, he could smell her perfume. The sense of smell that had gotten him a job as a police dog all those years ago now proving handy again and as it ran through the family, Jasper seemed to notice it too…then suddenly there she was. Sitting alone with her cases around her, and phone in hand as she looked about her, Clio's emerald eyes anxious with presumed anticipation, when she heard the deep, husky voice she had waited so long to hear.

'Clio!' He called out, the brunette seeing him in an instant,

'Brian? You came?' she exclaimed in disbelief, going towards him.

'Yes! Now, please just wait! Please, here me out…'

'Brian-'

'Listen I'm sorry okay,' he began taking her hands with his paws, 'I'm sorry that I never told you about me and Lois, I'm sorry I made such a mess of things, I'm sorry for the fact that I've probably ruined my relationship with you and I'll never get it back. I know you deserve so much better than someone like me…I hate myself for what I've done, but I had to let you know how I truly felt about you…Clio in the space of a few weeks you've become everything to me. You gave me a reason to smile, a reason to be hopeful, and I meant every word when I said you're my inspiration. You have been all along, since I met you I've had such a different view of things, I went from having nothing to look forward too, to feeling that everyday was going to get better than the last…and that was all because of you.' Watching him with a tearful expression, Brian then lifted his paws from her forearms brushing a single paw against her hand. 'I don't want to upset you anymore…' he said now more quietly, 'I just had to try one last time…because someone told me not too long ago, that fighting for the people you love is worth every moment, right until that very last attempt…I'll never forget you Clio…' Though as he wondered whether he'd be turned away, too late Clio finally spoke and gave him an answer he could have only hoped to hear…

'That was beautiful…'

Pausing and glancing back, Clio lowered herself to his level so they could speak with more ease. 'Brian, I didn't intend to go on that flight without seeing you…'

'But I thought that you-'

'Yes, I intended to originally if you didn't come…but then I realised that I wanted to give you that chance. I really wanted to hear your deep voice again…to be able to work things out. Because I knew that you were truly what I was staying for all this time, you made me want to stay. I mean, Glen wouldn't even let me on the plane until I'd seen you, he told me he'd refused to fly, and he's meant it,' she remarked laughing weakly, Brian glancing over to see Glen watching with a smile, whilst chatting up a blonde air hostess. 'But most of all I needed to see you to tell you one thing in person…' Clio said regaining his attention.

'Whats that?' he whispered in response, tears filling his dark eyes.

'I love you,' she responded in the same soft voice, tears also falling down her cheeks as she embraced him, feeling his silky white fur against her skin.

'I love you too,' Brian managed to say, the three little words meaning more than ever before, almost as if they shone in a new light…and as Brian and Clio leant in and shared a passionate kiss, Peter and Lois also joining the family as they all watched the moment with emotional smiles and expressions, Jasper beginning to sob with happiness. Because it was then from that moment that they all knew everything would really be alright…

* * *

**Well that really kept you all guessing till the end didn't it? ;) Yes so I'm a big fan of happy endings ^_^ but it did got there in a good way I think... **

**So I shall upload the Epilogue tomorrow - you may find it is quite short, but it is just a summarising end a bit of time on from this chapter, which would also leave it open for a sequel, which I know a couple of people have mentioned already, but to be quite honest I'm really not sure, I think it's had a good run, so let me know your opinions on that! **

**Thankyou Everyone! Goodnight, and I shall be updating tomorrow!- when I shall also give thanks too all my reviewers who have really been supportive and just amazing! :)... oh...I'll mention a couple tonight, it's 2:30am anyway so a bit longers not going to make a difference ^_^, thankyou to "Forever'nAlways"- who has been a great reviewer and has always got something nice to say when reviewing, which is really nice to hear. "FreezeXtreme" he has just been one amazing support and an awesome reviewer, "Kiimm" who reviews without fail on every chapter, your just amazing! and there's more but you'll all be mentioned in the next chapter rest assured :D But thankyou to all of you! Your really amazing and I mean that so thanks again!  
**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x  
**


	22. Epilogue

**Good evening :) and welcome to the epilogue/final chapter of "Lust, Affairs and Love." It's sad it's come to an end, but I have been asked about a sequel which I will definitely consider. This is a shorter chapter compared to the last of course, but still enough for the epilogue and the ending to the current plot. **

**But just before I let you read on, I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers (in no particular order) for all your support throughout in your reviews and PM's you've sent me... **

**"Kiimm" Thankyou for all your reviews since the beginning and your compliments towards the fanfic.**

**"AnderArias" Thankyou for the pointers and suggestions you've given during the course of the fanfic, they've been interesting to read and have proven helpful, so thankyou :) **

**"FreezeXtreme" Thankyou for your supportive reviews that have always been positive throughout. **

**"Crazy Cinnamon Goodness" Thankyou for your encouragement as I've been writing this and I will start the new HM fanfic when I get a chance...:)**

**"Forever'nAlways" Thankyou for all the reviews, they always made me smile with some of the things you came out with. Lol so thankyou**

**"doctor anthony" Thankyou for all your reviews since you started reading not too far into it, it's been great to have it so thankyou. **

**"hank-o-holic" Thankyou, you've never had a bad thing to say and it's always nice to see when reviews are coming in like that...**

**"Lancethefox" Thankyou, you've always encouraged that whatever the time it takes for an update it doesn't matter as it's worth the wait. Thankyou for that even though I'm sure the swift updates were much enjoyed :)**

**So yep there's a lot of you there and more who have reviewed, thankyou to all of you! But that was just for those who have been frequent reviewers throughout and really deserved mentioning tonight :) **

**Anyway...enjoy! & Review, for what is sadly the final time...**

Six months on…

Since the events of the affair between Lois and Brian, everything had settled down and gotten back to normal – well as normal as it possibly could for the Griffin's…But after returning back to her home town briefly to make some arrangements, Clio moved to Quahog permanently, her and Brian having enough money between them to buy the house that used to belong to Cleveland and his ex wife. During this time, however the main area of preparation had been in the wedding. Something that Meg and the girls had delighted in planning, and they weren't alone. 'Oh darling, that dress looks jut divine, if only I could have this much fun with the guys when shopping,' Jasper remarked as the girls went for their dress fittings.

'Well naturally girls are better when it comes to shopping,' Clio laughed as she stepped out from behind the curtain wearing the bridesmaid dress Meg had picked out for her. It was a strapless golden satin dress with a pearl white ribbon around the waist, the skirt of it puffing out ever so slightly, giving it a simplistic but elegant look.

'But of course sweetie, and you look just stunning, as does Meg,' Jasper remarked, prompting Clio to glance over to wear Lois stood admiring her daughter in her wedding dress, Clio sighing in admiration.

'Oh Meg…it's truly perfect…'

Yet it was the wedding day which had honestly been the best day of Meg's life. As she waited nervously in one of the rooms at the back of the church, the last of her –below shoulder length- hair being curled into ringlets before being sprayed to hold into place…

'Meg…?' Lois asked stepping into the room, the hairdresser excusing herself seeing that the mother wanted a moment alone with her daughter.

'Yes Mum?' she replied turning around, her eyes sparkling delicately as she blinked back the tears, feeling strong emotions about the day ahead.

'Listen…I wanted to tell you this before you got out there and walked down the aisle. I mean…I know I've not always been the best mum, and though I've let you down, I just want to tell you know how I feel and hope that's it's not too late.' Watching Lois with wide-eyes, Meg remained silent, listening for her mum to continue. 'Meg I'm proud to call you my daughter, so proud. Because you didn't become me, and make the mistakes I made…and I know you won't because you have a man out there that you love just as much as you love him…and honey, whatever you do, I will always be there to back you up one hundred percent from now on, okay?' she breathed, tears sparkling in her eyes as Meg stood to put her arms around her mum.

'Thankyou so much,' she whispered, Lois standing back, remarking she didn't want to mark the dress with her tears, the idea making Meg smile. 'You look really nice today Mum,' she remarked, Lois being dressed in a rose pink dress, which had a straight across neckline, that formed around to meet along the shoulders wear the sleeves came down to a point three quarters of the way down her arm.

'Thankyou, but before I let you go to your father, there's one last thing you're missing…'

'The tiaras in the box,' Meg began when Lois shook her head, taking out from her bag the pair of cerulean blue earrings she always wore. 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and a silver six-pence in your shoe…the earrings can count as something old and blue…you may wear them today, and just think today begins the rest of your life with the man you love...' Smiling and nodding to her, Clio then came in the room to announce that it was time, mother and daughter exchanging glances as the butterflies began to form for Meg, the nerves hitting…

Going out into the wings where Peter awaited, stood in a tuxedo with his hair in a highly gelled comb-over he looked at Meg proudly and offered her his arm. 'Thanks Dad,' she remarked,

'It alright Meg, this is the greatest day of any mans life to give away his daughter…that and to see the Americans kick ass in football. But remember sweetie no sex before the honeymoon it's bad luck,'

'Don't you mean its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?' Meg responded raising an eyebrow.

'Really? Then we gotta cover you in something if Michael can't see you!' he exclaimed 'I know what I'll do I'll get a bin liner…' he began about to run when Meg kept hold of his arm.

'No Dad…it's not bad luck for him to see me when the wedding starts the ceremony. It's bad luck for him to see me _before _it starts.'

'Oh really…? I saw Lois before our wedding and it never affected our marriage did it? You gotta be less superstitious Meg' Peter remarked, Meg shaking her head knowingly when Clio joined them.

'Are you ready?' she smiled,

'As I'll ever be…' Meg admitted nervously, Clio and Peter assuring her she would have nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile as the men stood waiting at the bottom of the alter, Michael having Brian beside him, the white dog talked to him calmly as the grooms side of support, helping to keep him settled. 'You think today will go alright?'

'Of course it will, there's nothing that could go wrong…Peter's been banned from the bar at the after-party. Meg has Clio to help her in getting ready, Lois has just gone to check on her, and you're here. So we're all alright…'

'How can you be so relaxed…?' Michael asked, 'you've always seemed that way…so calm,' he remarked, Brian chuckling.

'You've never seen me on a bad day then,' he grinned, Michael smiling slightly when the organ music began to play and he looked up the aisle to see his bride to be walking slowly towards him. Her dress was slightly different from their first wedding, the style of it being a lace up corset that had a sweetheart neckline and was delicately touched with silver and white beadwork and sequins, the skirt of the dress being made of numerous layers of tulle which shimmered softly in the light. The pearls she wore around her neck complimenting against the pearl and diamond tiara she had borrowed from Clio with the trailing veil falling behind her. To Michael…she was perfect.

Reaching the aisle and taking Michael's hand, after Peter whispered in Meg's ear he loved her and stepped back the young couple began their vows, Brian watching the ceremony with pride. They had all come so far since the start…looking around the room at all the guests, from Peter and Lois who were sat silently crying as their daughter was wed, to Jasper and Ricardo who sat admiring the beautiful scenes. Jillian…who sat with Stewie and Chris, the toddler watching the event with little interest initially to even Clio, who had captured his heart and now stood before him in the radiant dress that she wore, her hair brought up off her shoulders, a diamond pendant around her neck, and a smile upon her features that was there for him…

'…Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, we have come here today in the sight of holy matrimony to join this man and this woman under the sight of God. Before we begin, if anyone knows of any just cause why these two should not be married, please say now or forever hold your peace.' Waiting for the moment that was customary for that, the priest went to continue when Glen stood up.

'Hey I don't care what he says about holding it I'm still going,' he remarked, Clio and the others looking round when Brian realised what he was on about.

'Quagmire he said "or forever hold your _peace_" not-'

'I don't care how posh he says it, I'm still going,' he responded, some of the guests who knew him only too well shaking there heads and smiling.

'Well if we may continue on…' the priest interrupted. 'Starting with the giving of the rings,' he remarked as the ring bearer brought them forwards handing the gold bands to the bride and groom.

'Now repeat after me…I Meg Griffin…'

'I Meg Griffin,'

"Take thee Michael Milano"

'Take thee Michael Milano'

"To be my lawful wedded husband," the priest continued, Peter sniggering commenting in an undertone to Lois that the priest sounded gay only to be quietened by her.

'To be my lawful wedded husband,' Meg repeated.

"In sickness and in health"

'In sickness and in health'

"For richer for poorer"

'God you'd have to be stupid to stay with a guy if he was penniless and in heaps of debt,' Peter sighed over-dramatically, Lois looking at him deciding against saying something. Sitting beside him during the service she couldn't help be find that even though he was simple-minded and not very understanding of some things, she still loved him regardless.

'For richer for poorer,'

"Till death do us part, amen.'

'Till death do us part; amen…'

After returning the vows and placing the golden bands on their hands, the priest announced them finally husband and wife. 'You may kiss the bride,' he smiled, Michael lowering his newly wed as they kissed softly ready to enjoy the rest of their day amongst their family and friends who tossed confetti over them as they passed through the church. Joining his girlfriend, Clio remarked how nice a service it had been. 'Yes…you look…beautiful,' he remarked, Clio blushing lightly as she kissed him on the cheek,

'…and you look very handsome in that tuxedo,

During the course of the day, the wedding had resulted in pure bliss, the after-party being a definite highlight.

'You know Brian, whatever becomes of us, I think you'll always be considered the third parent in the family,' Lois smiled, Brian nodding as he watched the newly weds dance under the white lights.

'I agree' he replied. The two had been stood around the edge of the dance-floor talking about the day overall and looking around at all the guests that were there. Between them Lois and Brian had never mentioned the affair again, and yet somehow they remained relaxed around each other, there never being a tense moment… Yet it was as Clio joined them that Brian brought his attention to her, noting that she seemed a little weary from the dance she'd just had with Jasper, making him smile lightly.

'Well it's been a wonderful day wouldn't you agree?' she remarked softly,

'Yes, would you like to dance in a moment?' Brian offered taking her hand,

'Yes,' she nodded when he moved towards the stage,

'But first of all I have one thing to do,' he remarked, leaving her with Lois as he got up on stage and took a guitar.

'Okay ladies and gentlemen,' he said gaining the guests attention. 'Today we've celebrated the wedding of two people who deserve a lot of happiness after all they've been through to get here today. So this song is dedicated to both them, and my special lady Clio, who I couldn't imagine being without,' he smiled, seeing his girlfriend blush as he then began to play the guitar, the rest of the band following in suite.

"Were no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitments what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy…" As the song began to get into it, Clio was surprised to hear him sing this song, it was one she knew he had done before, and it no doubt perfectly complimented his deep yet somewhat husky voice. But there was something about it that was enchanting to her…meaningful and almost like it had been "their song" all along.

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you" he sang looking to Clio, meeting her eyes and smile with an added surge of energy in his voice as he continued.  
"Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…" every word of the song as Clio listened to meant so much between them, and as she watched Peter lead Lois onto the dance floor, Jasper also going back on with Ricardo, the pair offering Clio a dance but she politely declined watching her boyfriend onstage. Something which he noticed making him smile.

"Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up…" As the music then continued, Brian got down off the stage and approached Clio taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor where they began to join the others Brian spun her round, the family all dancing on the dance floor, everyone seemingly happy and content. Lowering Clio as they kissed passionately as the song ended, Brian and Clio both smiled into the kiss as they heard a few whistles, going on around them…A diamond ring glittering on Clio's wedding finger…

As they continued to dance into the night, everyone seemed to unknowingly reflect upon the events of the past year…as it had been since that moment all those months ago that Brian had given up an affair of lust, for the love he'd always desired...

* * *

**So there you have it! It's all done and finished. I hope you have all enjoyed "Lust, Affairs and Love" as much as I have in writing it. **

**But I think it was a sweet ending and yes Clio and Brian are engaged for those that want confirmation of the subtle mentioning of Clio's diamond engagement ring ;) Hehe, I'm very much for romance...**

**If you want a sequel please let me know and as I said I will consider...and if I do look out for the new one and I shall PM any of the readers who wanted a sequel letting them know if and when it will be going up :) **

**Thankyou to you all once again and for the last time in this fanfic...Goodnight! **

***Cue family guy ending music if you wish lol* :)**

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **

* * *


	23. A Notification of an Engagement OneShot

**Hi there everyone, **

**I'm simply putting this up as since the ending of "Lust, Affairs and Love" I've had a few requests for a sequel, and whilst I have now agreed to do that, I'm afraid it will be a while before it is started. This is naturally due to the two on-going fanfic's I have for "Hellboy," and my novel. But when a sequel is uploaded I shall put up a notification as a new chapter on here to let my reviewers know. But for now, I also had another set of requests after the mentioning of a one-shot which revolved around how Brian proposed to Clio, so now I shall leave you with that. So do enjoy, and thankyou again to my reviewers. **

**~x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x **

**PS - the fanfic shall be listed on my page under the title of "The passion of engagement"  
**


End file.
